Un amour de petit génie
by Terumomo
Summary: Alors que le président du conseil des élèves le harcèle sexuellement, Ichigo rencontre, dans la même journée, un gamin antipathique qu'il sauve d'une agression. Il commence à se sentir attiré par lui, mais qui est vraiment ce garçon si froid ?
1. Chapter 1

Eh !

Ma première fiction sur bleach ! Si c'est pas génial quand même ^_^

En plus ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'en faire une, alors je me suis lancée. L'histoire se passe dans un lycée, classique j'en conviens. Mais bon c'est souvent les histoires les plus simples qui restent les meilleures (Quoi, non ? Et moi qui le pensais...) Nan sérieux, je sais que c'est archi vu mais lisez avant de me lancer des pierres !

Pour le couple principal ben ça sera du Ichigo/Toshiro, mais y'en aura aussi d'autres. Enfin normalement...

Et je préviens tout de suite, mes publications sont aussi variables que l'est mon inspiration et comme j'ai d'autres fics en cours, faudra pas se plaindre si ça prend un peu de temps. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

D'autre part, j'ai la facheuse manie de laisser trainer des fautes d'ortographe, fautes de frappe et autres petites choses qui viennent perturber la lecture, alors si vous pouviez ne pas m'en tenir trop rigueur, ça serait génial. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas en laisser trainer plus que nécessaire mais ces petites bêtes sont corriaces.

Bon, et bien place à la lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis surtout, ça m'encouragera pour la suite !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 1 : Le sadique et le morveux.

Ichigo Kurosaki est un lycéen banal de deuxième année qui vit avec son père et ses deux jeunes sœurs. Il est plutôt du genre solitaire, ce qui ne l'empêche cependant pas d'avoir de très bons amis. D'ailleurs son meilleur ami l'attendait en ce moment-même sur le pas de la porte, pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer ou plutôt qu'il tentait de le faire. Son père, comme tous les matins, le cherchait pour un oui ou pour un non toutes les deux minutes, ce qui l'énervait passablement et, comme d'habitude cela finit en bataille rangée entre les deux Kurosaki. Ce meilleur ami du nom de Renji Abarai, regardait la scène d'un air amusé. C'était la même histoire tous les jours depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année. Il y avait de quoi y être habitué. Renji connaissait Ichigo depuis le jardin d'enfant et partageait tout comme lui une prédisposition récurrente à la bagarre. Ce qui leur avait causé pas mal d'ennuis tout au long de leur scolarité.

Bien qu'étant des meilleurs amis cela ne les empêchait pas de se disputer pour pas grand-chose. Leur caractère similaire en était la cause. Tout deux étaient dotés d'un tempérament volcanique et s'emportaient souvent pour des broutilles. Autre fait marquant, qui les rapprochaient, la couleur atypique de leur chevelure. Alors que l'un était un hirsute aussi roux qu'une orange gorgée de soleil l'autre présentait une longue crinière rouge flamboyante retenue en queue haute qui lui battait les omoplates. Mais Renji possédait, ce qui faisait fureur chez les ados au grand damne des parents et du personnel enseignant, des tatouages tribaux. Ceux-ci prenaient naissance à la base de sa chevelure, sur le front puis descendait le long de son cou pour continuer en s'étalant sur son torse et allant peut-être même un peu plus bas. On pouvait dire qu'il avait du succès auprès de gente féminine bien qu'il paraisse un peu rustre au premier abord.

Renji attendait donc, patiemment et calmement, que son ami en ait finis avec ses « salutations » quotidiennes. Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard pour se diriger vers le lycée après un bon coup de pied du roux à son paternel en guise d'au revoir qui l'envoya s'écraser droit contre un mur. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à chaque fois il en redemandait et semblait des plus heureux de constater que son fils soit aussi fort. Drôle de père quand même, complètement différent de l'image paternelle parfaite.

L'établissement scolaire ne se situait pas bien loin ce qui leur permettait de profiter de précieuse minutes supplémentaires de sommeil chaque jour. Aspect non négligeable pour des jeunes en pleine croissance et surtout pour des fêtards notoires.

Arrivés sur place, ils eurent tôt fait de repérer leur groupe d'amis dans un coin de la cours.

- Yo, dit simplement le roux en les accostant.

Parmi eux il y avait un brun à lunette, Uryu Ishida, l'intello de la classe. Malgré toutes ses connaissances c'était un garçon irritant et plutôt stoïque sur les bonnes manières, du point de vue d'Ichigo même s'il s'avérait, malgré tout, un fidèle ami sur lequel on pouvait compter.

- Kurosaki, le salua-t-il cordialement.

Ensuite venait les trois filles du groupe : Orihime Inoue, une plantureuse jeune fille aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens, joviale et sympathique; Tatsuki Arisawa, une autre amie d'enfance avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups, un vrai garçon manqué; et enfin Rukia Kichiki, riche héritière d'une entreprise de logistique qui néanmoins savait rester très simple. Toutes trois saluèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants chaleureusement et chacune à leur manière avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse signalant par-là même le début des cours. Tous les six avait eu la chance de se retrouver dans la même classe cette année. Une nouvelle journée de cours commençait.

* * *

><p>Trainant un peu les pieds, Ichigo se rendit dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Il avait été appelé quelques minutes plus tôt par l'interphone alors que sa dernière heure de cours se terminait. Pourquoi ? Là il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais c'était devenu une habitude depuis maintenant six semaines, en fait depuis la rentrée, d'arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à leur local. Une à deux fois par semaine il se faisait appeler par le président du conseil qui se trouvait être une personne qui le répugnait. Mais allez savoir pourquoi ce dernier semblait hautement l'apprécier.<p>

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée du local en soupirant, la porte s'ouvrit laissant percevoir une grande ombre pourvu d'un regard gris et dur. Entrant dans la pièce, il fit face à un jeune homme à l'allure digne se tenant bien droit, ses cheveux sombres encadrant un visage fermé. Il se dégageait de lui une aura glaciale. Byakuya Kuchiki, élève de troisième année, vice-président du conseil des élèves et surtout frère ainé de Rukia. Ichigo n'aimait pas du tout ce garçon si hautain qui le regardait toujours de haut.

- Yo Byakuya, le salua-t-il, la forme ?

Le plus âgé coula ses deux perlé grises sur lui, lui servant un regard mortellement frigorifique avant de l'ignorer royalement et de sortir. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui dans un tourbillon ébène. Ichigo sourit sous cape, cet aristocrate n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en particulier quelqu'un comme lui. Un voyou, comme il l'appelait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il continuait d'utiliser sans cesse son prénom pour avoir la satisfaction de le faire enrager et dans l'espoir de voir autre chose que de la froideur sur son visage. Monsieur l'héritier se montrait glacial avec tout le monde et particulièrement avec lui car il était un excellent ami de sa chère petite sœur. Il avait acquis une grande notoriété au sein du lycée : meilleur élève toute année confondue, très bon athlète, responsable et implacable. Il était surnommé la beauté froide par les filles parce qu'avec tout cela il était très beau. Une stature fine et élancée tout en étant musclée, une longue chevelure lisse et brillante et un maintient irréprochable. Le seul problème c'était son caractère froid limite congelé qui en faisait frissonner plus d'un. Faire parti de l'élite lui était monté à la tête donc rien ne l'intéressait chez ses camarades.

Grognant sur l'ignorance qu'il venait de subir, Ichigo se tourna pour faire face au bureau du président derrière lequel était assise une seconde personne. Le roux déglutit en voyant le sourire trop large pour être vrai qui s'étalait sur le visage de ce garçon. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il craignait c'était cet être perfide au visage de fouine. Quand celui-ci se releva, Ichigo fit un pas en arrière. Le président était grand, au moins une demi tête de plus que lui et mince, trop mince même. Il arborait des cheveux gris-argenté qu'il portait court et personne n'avait à ce jour encore vu la couleur de ses yeux qu'il gardait constamment clos. Il n'était pas spécialement imposant mais quelque chose dans son attitude était gênant. Il se dégageait de lui une aura inquiétante et malsaine comme s'il était le pire des prédateurs et qu'il laissait échapper sa puissance pour terroriser sa pauvre proie. C'était en tout cas la sensation qu'avait le roux à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce jeune homme d'un an son ainé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Ichimaru ? Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Que tu es malpoli. Tu devrais m'appeler Ichimaru-senpai, dit le troisième année d'une voix mielleuse faisant hérisser les poils du roux.

Ichigo ravala son frisson, l'autre serait bien trop heureux s'il voyait l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Ichimaru se rapprocha du corps tendu en face de lui pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? S'entêta-t-il à demander dans l'espoir de cacher sa nervosité.

Mais il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler imperceptiblement. Ce qu'Ichimaru ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il aimait par dessus tout effrayer ses proies et Ichigo en était une de choix. Irrespectueux, beau, fort et doté d'un caractère volcanique. Une nouvelle espèce de pantin qu'il aimerait beaucoup éduquer. Il en était sûr, il s'amuserait beaucoup avec ce nouveau jouet particulièrement appétissant.

- J'avais juste envie de te voir.

- Quoi, tu me fais venir pour un simple caprice !

- Je peux bien profiter de ma position de temps en temps, bouda l'argenté.

- Tch, je me demande pourquoi tu es le président du conseil des étudiants sérieux ! Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire, je m'en vais.

Ichigo amorça une tentative de fuite, déjouée puisqu'Ichimaru semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- Oh mais si j'ai quelque chose à te faire découvrir de vraiment très intéressant, dit-il dans un sourire lubrique qui aurait fait fuir le plus dépravé des dépravés. Le sous entendu de cette déclaration était flagrant et ne présageait rien de très bon pour lui. En tout cas rien qu'il ne veuille avec lui.

- Non merci !

Sans laisser une chance au plus vieux, il se dégagea fermement de sa prise étrangement puissante sur son épaule. Devant l'étonnement de ce dernier, il en profita pour se carapater au dehors du bureau. Un long frisson le parcouru une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte derrière lui et le soulagement détendit ses membres qui jusque là n'avaient pas décrispés.

Depuis la rentrée il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce déjanté qui trouvait n'importe qu'elle excuse pour le faire venir dans son antre. Ichigo avait bien tenté de lu tenir tête à un moment mais il s'en était finalement mordu les doigts. Ichimaru n'acceptait pas que l'on défie son autorité et le roux en avait fait l'expérience. Rien que de se remémorer la scène lui donner des nausées.

C'était la deuxième année que l'argenté était président du conseil des élèves. D'après l'opinion générale, il était le plus compétent que le lycée ait jamais eu. Pour sa part Ichigo pressentait que Byakuya faisait tout le boulot tandis que monsieur se tournait les pouces. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu que le brun prenne la tête du conseil en connaissant ses compétences et son intelligence. Mais monsieur parfait glaçon était un raté pour les relations humaines ce qui était à contrario la spécialité d'Ichimaru même s'il se moquait de tout le monde et draguait tout ce qui portait un pantalon.

C'était un foutu rusé qui arrivait toujours à ses fins, d'où la peur d'Ichigo. Dès qu'il avait entamé sa chasse, sa proie se retrouvait immanquablement dans son lit. Et le gars avait la réputation d'être un véritable sadique adepte du masochisme. En aucun cas il ne voulait subir pareil traitement.

Certes, il était attiré par les hommes, depuis des années, mais seule une relation quelque peu « normale » l'intéressait.

Il avait déjà essayé les relations sexuelles violentes l'année précédente mais il était tombé sur un cinglé aux cheveux bleu qui avait fini par l'attacher à la barre du rideau de douche pendant deux jours. Durant ce laps de temps Grimmjow l'avait maltraité, frappé et pris de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, enchainant les positions les plus abracadabrantes sans pause. Ichigo avait eu la chance de se libérer au prix de nombreux efforts, de tabasser son tortionnaire au point que sa propre mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu et était parti.

Il avait fallu un bon moment à son corps et son âme pour récupérer. Oui, il était consentant au départ quand le sexe était un peu violent mais au moment où il s'était retrouvé attaché là, il ne l'était plus. Alors plus jamais il ne voulait d'une relation où il serait dominé. Il recherchait quelqu'un de mignon et gentil avec un caractère doux, bref un soumis. En somme l'exact opposé d'Ichimaru.

Ichigo avait souvenance de l'ancien partenaire de l'argenté, Izuru Kira, qui était dans sa classe. Il était jusqu'à il y a peu, le secrétaire du conseil des élèves. Le président avait été intéressé par ce blond aux yeux bleu et surtout par sa timidité et sa naïveté. Il avait vite fait de le séduire avec ses paroles doucereuses, sa gentillesse falsifiée et ses airs de président responsable pour finalement l'ignorer une fois ses instincts primaires assouvis sur sa personne. Le pauvre blond avait fini avec une dépression et un corps meurtri.

L'attitude de Renji face au blond avait aussi changé depuis. Il s'était rapproché de lui et Ichigo soupçonnait fortement qu'il y ait un quelconque sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié derrière tout ça. Même si le rouge ne l'avouerait probablement pas de lui-même, son corps devenait nerveux dès qu'il s'approchait de Kira et son visage devenait aussi écarlate que sa chevelure. Peut-être y avait-il un rapprochement à envisager entre ses deux là ?

* * *

><p>Sortant dans la cour, le roux rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la grille. Ils avaient pris cette habitude pour lui remonter le moral mais surtout pour le calmer après chacune de ses entrevues avec le président. Une fois, il avait presque saccagé toute la sa le de classe en sortant de son bureau. Il avait fallu toute la force de Tatsuki et de Renji pour l'arrêter. Plus tard, Ichigo leur avait appris qu'Ichimaru lui avait mis la main aux fesses de manière très explicite allant jusqu'à lui titiller les testicules à travers le son pantalon tout cela par pur accident bien sûr. Celui-ci ne s'était pas risqué à engagé un combat avec ce féru de sports qui l'aurait vite allongé au tapis. Et qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait en le voyant dans cette position. Ichigo tenait à préserver ses fesses de cet individu.<p>

Toujours est-il que suite à cet incident il se retrouvait flanqué de ses amis qui le surveillaient, guettant toute nouvelle crise de nerfs. D'un air ronchon, il les suivit jusqu'à ce que chacun se séparent pour prendre le chemin de chez eux. Il ne resta bientôt plus que lui et Renji. Ce dernier le fixait d'ailleurs depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes, l'agaçant considérablement. S'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, qu'il le fasse !

- Crache le morceau, soupira-t-il pour se débarrasser au plus vite de ce regard ennuyeux.

-Y'a rien à cracher, marmonna le rouge tandis qu'il rougissait, pris sur le fait.

- Tu me fixes depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu oses me dire que c'est rien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ben… tu sais ce que je pourrais faire pour me rapprocher de Kira ?

Cette question abrupte le fit s'étrangler de surprise.

- J'ai la tête d'un conseiller matrimonial ? Sérieux la seule expérience que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant se limite à une situation de dominé forcé. C'est pas l'idéal pour donner des conseils.

- Au moins tu as une expérience. Je sais pas comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens sans le traumatiser. J'ai eu des relations qu'avec des filles moi, c'est pas le même, psychologiquement parlant.

- T'es vraiment sérieux avec Kira ?

- Tu crois que je me taperais la honte de te demander conseil si je l'étais pas. C'est clair qu'il me plaît. Il est sympa et serviable, et on peut compter sur lui.

Renji se rembruni un instant avant de poursuivre.

- C'était le cas avant que cet enfoiré vienne tout gâcher, grogna-t-il. Te laisses surtout pas avoir Ichigo !

- J'ai déjà donné, y'a pas de risque.

Le souvenir de son ancien copain n'allait pas être oublié de si tôt après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir cet enfoiré.

- Donc Kira hein. Va falloir être patient mon pote. Faut du temps pour se genre de chose. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est d'y aller mollo et pas t'imposer. Il doit de lui-même réclamer ta présence.

Le rouge soupira, ça il le savait déjà. Mais il ne s'appelait pas Renji Abarai pour rien, il ne se découragerait pas aussi facilement.

- Renji ramène-toi, lui lança tout à coup son ami avant de partir en courant.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait soudainement, le rouge se décida à le suivre, Ichigo n'étant pas du genre à s'affoler pour rien. Après quelques mètres il comprit ce qui avait alerté le roux, un gamin était en train de se faire agresser par une bande de lycéen.

- Oï les gars, vous ne pensez pas que vous feriez mieux de vous attaquer à quelqu'un de votre taille ! S'exclama le roux en saisissant un des jeunes hommes par l'épaule.

Quand celui-ci bougea, il put voir plus clairement le gamin qui avait… les cheveux blanc ? Que pouvaient bien avoir en tête ses parents pour le laisser se décolorer les cheveux à son âge ? Et puis ce regard turquoise et glacé, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde apeuré par la situation. Soit c'était un idiot un fini, ce qui était peu probable, soit il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Ça ne semblait pas non plus coller à l'impression qu'il donnait.

- C'est vraiment la honte de s'en prendre à un gamin, continua-il en se refocalisant sur les agresseurs.

- C'est naze, renchérit Renji.

- De quoi je me mêle ! On va vous montrer ce qu'il en coute de ruiner notre business et on a un compte à régler avec le morveux.

- Yosh, je vais pouvoir me défouler.

Ichigo se craqua les doigts avec un sourire quelque peu sadique accroché aux lèvres. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser la pression qu'il avait accumulée aujourd'hui et une bonne bagarre ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Les quatre voyous les entourèrent rapidement, laissant le gamin qui n'en profita pas pour s'enfuir. C'était un fait, ce gamin n'était pas normal. Il ne bronchait pas alors qu'il se faisait agresser et maintenant qu'il pouvait s'enfuir, il restait là à le fixer de ses yeux froids.

- Oï le môme, barre-toi ! Lui cria Ichigo.

Celui ne fit rien de plus qu'un pas en arrière pour mieux admirer la suite des événements. Le roux sentait son regard se poser sur le moindre de ses mouvements, comme s'il essayait de le jauger. Drôle de façon de regarder les gens quand même, surtout pour un gamin de primaire.

- C'est pas un spectacle, dit Renji en bloquant un coup de pied et renvoyant la pareille.

Le combat ne dura que trois minutes tout au plus avant que les agresseurs, ayant eus leur compte, déguerpissent la queue entre les jambes.

- Que de la poudre aux yeux, dit Renji en époussetant la poussière qui avait salie son pantalon.

Ichigo, pour sa part, s'essuyait les mains quand il se souvenu du spectateur et se dirigea vers lui pour vérifier son état. A première vue ses andouilles n'avaient pas eu le temps de le toucher. Aucune marque n'étaient visible sur son visage toujours aussi fermé, même après ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire qui disparu dès que l'enfant ait ouvert la bouche.

- Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'en occuper seul.

Étrangement pour un môme sa voix était posée et plus grave qu'on aurait put le penser, l'intonation n'était pas non plus celle d'un enfant. Un ton aussi froid dans un si petit corps rendait la situation un brin comique pour le roux qui s'empêcha cependant de rire. Quelque chose lui disait que le gamin prendrait la mouche s'il avait le malheur de le faire. En fait à part son apparence, rien ne laissait présager qu'il pourrait être un enfant du primaire.

- Pas très reconnaissant, bougonna Renji.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Vous avez agit de vous-même. Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais vous être reconnaissant d'avoir inutilement provoqué une stupide bagarre.

- Ah parce qu'ils ne te menaçaient pas peut-être ? Si on n'était pas intervenu tu te serais fait rétamer en un seul coup gamin ! Siffla Ichigo entre ses dents.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ! Une bagarre inutile, mon œil, il se serait retrouvé à l'hôpital en moins de deux. Et avec un caractère comme le sien il était certain qu'il aurait encore plus énervé ses agresseurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils le réduisent en bouillie difforme. Là il l'aurait sentit passée sa stupide bagarre !

- Ne m'appelle pas gamin ! Invectiva le blandinet d'un ton calme. Je ne vous connais pas alors ne soyez pas aussi familier.

Sur ses douces paroles de remerciement, il amorça une retraire mais se fit attraper par le bras d'une poigne ferme. Il releva un regard noir sur Ichigo, lui faisant passer toute la colère qu'il renfermait. En un rien de temps le roux fit le rapprochement avec l'une de ses connaissances qu'il essayait de dérider en permanence. Ce cher Byakuya avait donc un mini clone en primaire et il souffrait la parfaite comparaison avec l'original, en un peu moins imposant cependant. Après tout ce gamin lui arrivait à peine à hauteur du torse.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Un peu de respect le mioche.

- Ne m'appelle…

- Tu n'a qu'à nous dire ton nom bon sang ! S'énerva le roux.

- Oï Ichigo, c'est qu'un gamin. Tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à frapper un môme quand même.

- Je veux juste qu'il nous remercie. Après je le laisse partir ! Rétorqua-t-il une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

Soudainement d'un coup sec, l'enfant se dégagea de sa prise pourtant ferme et Ichigo sentit monter une tension gelée dans l'atmosphère. On aurait dit qu'une aura de colère se dégageait de son petit corps lui donnant une prestance inhabituelle. Le plus jeune lui saisit le poignet et dans un mouvement souple et fluide il lui croqua le bras dans le dos. Sans qu'il ne voie rien venir le roux se retrouva entravé. Ebahit, il essaya de se dégager, mais à sa grande surprise, la prise sur son bras était aussi ferme que la sienne voir peut être même plus forte. C'est pas vrai, il était tombé sur le seul gamin, de primaire en plus, plus fort que lui. Un comble quand on connaissait le nombre de baston auxquelles il avait participé.

Renji, devant l'air hébété de son ami, ne put que compatir à son étonnement. On ne rencontrait pas tout les jours un morveux d'une telle force qui pouvait entraver si facilement Ichigo qui était pourtant un bagarreur de première. En voyant son ami se débattre sans grand succès, il se mit à rire bruyamment se tenant les côtes. La situation était hilarante. Une demi-portion qui maintenait fermement un gars qui faisait le double de sa taille, c'était à voir !

- J'en reviens pas que tu sois entraver pas un gamin, ria-t-il la main sur les genoux, luttant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Ah ! Oï gamin tu pourrais…

Le garçon tira un peu plus haut sur le bras, serrant d'autant plus sa prise. Il émit un grognement ressemblant fortement à un « m'appelle pas comme ça ». Encore un peu et il se retrouverait avec une épaule démise en remerciement de l'avoir sortit du pétrin. Même si maintenant Ichigo savait que le mioche s'en serait très bien sorti tout seul. Mal lui en fut d'avoir voulu jouer au bon samaritain aujourd'hui.

- Ok, ok c'est bon. J'ai compris. Purée Renji arrêtes de te rouler par terre, j'ai pas envie que le ga… qu'il me pette l'épaule à cause de toi ! Tu m'aide pas à te marrer !

- Tas pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu le fais très bien tout seul, répliqua le rouge qui se calma quand même sous le regard noir que lui envoyait son ami.

A retenir si on en veut pas se retrouver dans une situation pire : ne plus prononcer le mot tabou et capituler. C'est la honte mais ça évite de se retrouver dans les emmerdes. C'est-ce qu'était en train de se dire Ichigo alors qu'un gamin d'à peine dix ans le tenait en respect.

- Je m'excuse, t'es content ga… je m'excuse !

Après une dernière pression, son bras fut lâché. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard perçant et hivernal, lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il recommençait il aurait droit au même traitement, avant de s'en retourner. Il avait fait quelques pas et se trouvait à peut près à cinq mètres quand il fut interpellé par le roux.

- C'est quoi ton nom gamin ?

Une veine pulsa sur son front et la mâchoire du garçon se serra avant qu'il ne se retourne à demi, lorgnant les deux adolescents par-dessus son épaule.

- Pourquoi donnerais mon nom à un imbécile tel que toi ?

Ichigo s'insurgea et voulu le suivre quand il se mit à partir nonchalamment mais fut retenu par Renji.

- Laisse tomber, lui dit-il. Tu ne ferrais que te faire ridiculiser encore plus.

- De quoi ? Je peux pas le laisser me traiter comme ça ! On l'aide et voilà comment il nous traite? Il m'énerve ce satané gamin.

Renji ne put que rire à gorge déployée devant l'expression de son ami. A force de crier il était devenu écarlate et c'était bien une des rares fois où il le voyait dans cet état. Il n'était certes pas un modèle de patience mais savait quand même se contrôler, sauf visiblement face à cet enfant qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

- Tu as rencontré ton maitre, dit fatalement le rouge avant de partir en courant poursuivit pas un Ichigo enragé.

* * *

><p>Bon, ben voila.<p>

Alors comment c'était ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Dites-moi tout.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut,

Chapitre 2, au rapport !

Bon finalement, il n'arrive pas aussi tard que je le pensais au début ^^ (à peine trois petites semaines depuis le précédent).

Comme pour le premier, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'y réponderais d'ailleurs quand je trouverais un peu de temps.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 2 : Sauver sa peau ou sauver ses fesses ?

La journée avait mal commencée pour Ichigo. D'abord il s'était levé en retard à cause de certains rêves qu'il avait faits. Des rêves plutôt désagréables peuplés d'un gamin qui lui rabrouait les oreilles de ses sarcasmes et lui lançait des regards sévères et glacials. Et à chaque fois, à la suite d'un de ces rêves, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit énervé et frustré au point d'en avoir du mal à se rendormir. Résultat, il avait accumulé de la fatigue et pas qu'un peu. Si seulement il comprenait pourquoi ce sale gamin venait le déranger jusque dans ses songes... Il avait même inconsciemment cherché du regard sa petite silhouette chaque fois qu'il passait par le parc, c'était dire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui pour qu'il soit obsédé par ce gamin qu'il n'avait, de surcroit, vu qu'une seule fois.

- T'es mordu ma parole, lui dit Renji alors qu'il lui expliquait pourquoi il arrivait essoufflé et pile à l'heure.

Expliquez lui pourquoi il lui disait tout déjà ? Ah oui, c'était son meilleur ami. N'empêche qu'il devait être maso pour le faire, chaque jour en plus, et supporter ses petites piques de bon matin alors qu'il était mal réveillé.

- N'importe quoi ! Ce gamin m'a tellement tapé sur le système que je ne pense qu'au moyen de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il m'a faite subir.

- Ben tiens. Un gamin qui n'a pas peur de ton air de constipé chronique, ça court pas les rues et toi tu voudrais l'étrangler ?

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis c'est quoi cette connerie, j'ai pas l'air d'un constipé !

- C'est ça. T'as toujours l'air en rogne, c'est pas nouveau. Ça fait quoi, quelque chose comme dix ans que tu me sors cette tronche ? Tu fais fuir les gamins, enfin tous sauf un.

- Yuzu et Karin n'ont pas peur de moi, se renfrogna Ichigo.

- Ce sont tes sœurs, imbécile. Elles ont eu tout le temps de s'habituer à ta tête de psychorigide. Essais un peu de sourire tiens.

De mauvaise grâce Ichigo se plia à ce que lui demandait son ami et esquissa une espèce de grimace qui aurait donné la chair de poule au premier venu. Rien n'était plus éloigné d'un sourire que ce qui se voyait en ce moment sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est ce que je disais, incapable de sourire.

- Kurosaki ! Abarai ! On est en cours les deux attardés.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent relever la tête, ils reçurent tous les deux en pleine figure une craie habilement lancée par leur professeur. Ou plutôt ce qui était censé leur tenir lieu de professeur, quand on connaissait et la personnalité et la manière d'enseigner de ce dit professeur.

- Yeah, en plein dans le mille ! S'écria la jeune femme en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- Pff, elle craint vraiment cette prof, grogna Renji en se massant le front.

- Immature oui, murmura Ichigo.

Deux autres craies vinrent s'écraser sur leur tête sous le rire général du reste de la classe.

- J'ai dit plus un mot !

Il n'était pas rare, voire même quotidien, que ces deux là servaient de cibles vivantes pour le tires de craie de leur enseignante. C'était même en quelque sorte devenu le sport attitré de leur classe, au grand désarroi des concernés. Bien qu'au début les deux amis se soient plus ou moins rebiffés, ils avaient fini par laisser passer, subissant les collèrent et les gamineries de la jeune femme sans broncher. C'est surtout qu'ils étaient fatigués de devoir ramasser les craies à la fin des cours qui formaient un petit tas à côté de leurs bureaux, car à chaque nouvelle protestation répondait un nouvel impact de.

Au début, ils avaient crus qu'une fois la boite vide elle ne pourrait plus rien leur envoyer à la figure, mais manque de chance, une seconde boite apparaissait comme par magie dans un coin du bureau. A partir de là ils avaient appris à, plus ou moins, garder leurs réflexions pour eux. Se faire vider une grosse boite de craies sur le front au bout d'un moment ça devient douloureux pour n'importe quelle tête aussi dure soit-elle.

Les deux heures suivantes étaient consacrées au sport, activité redoutée par certain, peut-être même par tous. Le professeur chargé de leur classe avait gagné la réputation d'être un fou complètement avare de compétition physique. Cela se voyait rien que dans sa façon d'être. C'était un grand baraqué, aux muscles saillants qui arborait bon nombre de cicatrices sur le torse. Car oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il dispensait ses cours la chemise ouverte, et ce, été comme hiver, laissant loisir aux yeux curieux d'admirer ou redouter les pectoraux surdéveloppés et les abdominaux gonflés à block. Il portait ses cheveux sombres en coupe hirsute et au bout de chaque pique une clochette teintait à chaque mouvement. Le tout agrémenté d'un cache-œil lui ornant l'œil droit, finissant le tableau cauchemardesque, ou excentrique au choix, qui terrorisait ses pauvres élèves.

Ce Zaraki Kenpachi faisait totalement flipper et ce n'est pas Ichigo qui allait dire le contraire, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement. Il avait eu la bonne idée, dès le premier cours, de lui répondre et en avait payé les conséquences. Mal lui en fut, il arbora pendant deux semaines des bandages lui enserrant le torse et de beaux hématomes lui parcouraient le haut du corps. Depuis lors, il avait appris à se taire quand cela était nécessaire ou relevait d'une question de survie.

D'autant que dorénavant, dès que ce professeur barjo le croisait, il n'avait de cesse de se mesurer physiquement à lui, pour noter son évolution comme il aimait le dire. Officieusement, et il s'en cachait à peine, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de trouver un adversaire à sa taille avec qui il pourrait se battre à pleine puissance.

Ces façons particulières d'enseigner ne le favorisaient pas auprès de ses collègues qui le prenaient pour une brute assoiffée de sang frai, mais la haute autorité fermait les yeux sur son indiscipline et ses agissements très peu démagogues et décriées par le reste du corps professoral, de peur de se retrouver amputés de ses membres supérieurs et inférieurs de façon irrémédiable. Ou, pour être moins imagé, que des corps sans vie, dans le pire des cas, ne soient retrouvés au détour d'un couloir suite à une rencontre impromptu et malheureuse avec le professeur incriminées. Son comportement violent était donc connu et là où Ichigo n'avait pas été très fin c'était au moment où il avait répondu à son professeur, amusant beaucoup ce dernier par son audace et provoquant une situation explosive.

On ne comptait plus les frais engagés suite au fracas du matériel d'éducation physique voire même parfois du bâtiment scolaire puisque bien souvent leurs combats finissaient dehors après avoir pas mal amoché ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Bref, ce professeur était tout sauf un professeur ou du moins ce que l'on attend du corps enseignant. Néanmoins, il y avait quand même un bon point avec lui, et c'était bien le seul, l'effort était récompensé. Même s'il cherchait un adversaire digne de lui, il appréciait que chacun donne le meilleur de lui-même dans la limite de ses compétences. Il avait un œil unique pour déceler le potentiel de chacun et faisait son possible pour le développer. Il fallait donc montrer de la mauvaise volonté pour ne pas grappiller quelques points dans cette matière.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour en tenue de sport, puisqu'aujourd'hui c'était course d'endurance, les mains dans les poches et l'air franchement pas motivé, Ichigo sentit tout de suite l'atmosphère particulière que dégageait Zaraki en sa présence. Le roux ne se voyait pas en potentiel adversaire de valeur pour l'enseignant puisqu'il finissait toujours blessé et salement amoché, mais allez savoir pourquoi ce dégénéré ne le voyait pas cet œil et clamait qu'il avait un potentiel énorme qu'il se devait d'exploiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Pourquoi tout le monde le prenait toujours pour ce qu'il n'était pas ou qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille à mener la vie pépère qu'il voulait mener ?

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, pas question d'être blessé. En aucune manière il ne voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Il préférait encore s'arracher lui-même un bras et le balancer dans la cache d'un lion pour qu'il en fasse son quatre heure, que de devoir y aller. À travers la fenêtre du local, il avait aperçu la silhouette d'Ichimaru et il savait également que la matinée durant, le médecin scolaire était absent, assistant à il ne savait quelle réunion. Que fichait alors cet obsédé dans l'infirmerie ? Ichigo n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne voulait d'ailleurs pas le savoir. Comment en avait-il eu les clefs ? Bonne question qui pourrait demander à réflexion s'il n'était pas déjà sur de la réponse. Ichimaru était plus rusé qu'un renard, par un moyen ou par un autre, il avait du aller voir la bonne personne qui était tombée dans ses filets et lui avait donné ce qu'il désirait en échange d'une quelconque gâterie à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. Ou alors il les avait chapardés discrètement, c'était aussi dans le caractère du personnage.

Lançant un regard vers l'infirmerie dont, comme c'était bien pratique, les fenêtres donnaient sur cette partie de la cour, il croisa son regard. Ichimaru lui fit signe à travers le grand rectangle de verre avant de lui envoyer un baiser virtuel que, par précaution, Ichigo avait évité d'un pas, complètement inutile mais tellement sécurisant, sur le côté. Il n'avait donc jamais cours celui-là ? On le croisait plus souvent à errer dans les couloirs plutôt qu'assis derrière son bureau, assistant bien sagement à un cours. C'était du beau quand même pour le président du conseil des élèves. N'était-il pas sensé montrer l'exemple ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, ce gars était quasiment un génie qui n'avait besoin que de lire une seule fois ses cours pour en retenir l'intégralité et ne plus jamais l'oublier. Pouvoir bien pratique qu'Ichigo rêverait de posséder et qui lui permettrait de ne pas plancher pendant des heures sur un simple exercice.

Pas qu'il était mauvais élève, il se maintenait même dans le top cinquante du classement de du lycée. Seulement cela supposait une quantité non négligeable de travail journalier. S'il y avait donc bien une chose, et c'était vraiment la seule, qu'il enviait au renard c'était cette capacité à ingurgiter n'importe quelle information et de la recracher bêtement par la suite sans aucun effort le moindre.

- Kurosaki viens là ! L'interjeta le professeur le ramenant au moment présent.

Tout en grognant sur sa malchance, Ichigo rejoint Zaraki au milieu du terrain pour savoir ce que ce fou lui voulait, quoiqu'il en ait malheureusement une petite idée.

- Les autres, commencez vos tours de terrain. Et que je ne vous voies pas vous arrêtez en plein milieux, bande de mollusques, ou vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

Pendant que ses camarades entamaient leurs premières foulées, Ichigo vit l'enseignant saisir un sabre de bois et se mettre en garde. Donc aujourd'hui c'était combat à l'épée. Génial, et lui qui n'en avait aucune maitrise, c'était pas gagné pour ne pas récolter de blessures. Même s'il s'agissait de sabres en bois, les coups que lui enverraient Kenpachi le mettraient KO en moins de deux, si jamais il était touché. Le roux ne profitait jamais d'un cours de sport complet, au bout des trente premières minutes, il était souvent inconscient et transporté à l'infirmerie. En tout et pour tout il ne devait guère avoir plus de l'équivalent de cinq heures de sport depuis le début de l'année. Sa notation s'en ressentirait forcément vu qu'il ne participait jamais aux activités, enfin là n'était actuellement pas la question.

Alors que les échanges commençaient, Ichigo se rappela brièvement ce qui l'attendait s'il se faisait mettre la pâté alors autant y aller à fond dès le début histoire de tenter de le toucher. Zaraki lui avait dit que s'il arrivait à le toucher assez fort pour qu'il le sente alors il le laisserait tranquille pour aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui mit du baume au cœur du roux et, sans aucune maitrise technique de sa propre arme et après une pléiade de coups précis de l'enseignant, il profita d'une infime faille dans la garde de celui-ci pour porter un coup rapide qui le fit tressaillir furtivement. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire et cela parut satisfaire son adversaire qui sourit à en faire peur.

- Ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux Kurosaki, rugit-il joyeusement de sa voix rocailleuse. Va rejoindre les autres pour une fois que tu tiens encore debout.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu Ichigo aurait presque sauté au cou de son professeur pour le remercier. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'avait que de légères égratignures qui ne nécessitaient aucun soin particulier. Mais cela signifiait surtout pas d'infirmerie et donc pas d'Ichimaru seul avec lui enfermés dans cette pièce vide et exiguë. Haut les cœurs, il était sauvé pour l'heure !

- Les prochains cours vont devenir excitants, marmonna Kenpachi dans un sourire sadique au possible alors que le roux, trop loin pour l'entendre, rejoignait, à légères foulées, ses camarades sur la piste.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme, comme si une appréhension le traversait. Maintenant qu'il avait révéler des capacités lui étant totalement inconnues, son fou de professeur n'allait plus le lâcher. Ses futurs cours de sport allaient être un véritable enfer. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle s'il pouvait sauver son corps de l'emprise de l'argenté. Du moins il l'espérait…

Repérant Renji et Ishida qui couraient côte à côte un peu plus loin, il les rejoignit en ne cachant pas sa joie.

- Bien joué Kurosaki, tu es bon pour un enfer quotidien maintenant.

Ichigo fit la grimace. Comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Aucun besoin que le lunetteux le lui rappelle.

- J'ai sauvé mes fesses. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

- Ichi, tu vas devoir te surmener pour réaliser le même exploit qu'aujourd'hui. Je vois pas en quoi tu as sauvé tes fesses, railla le rouge.

- Je ne parle de Kenpachi, mais de lui, répliqua-t-il en pointant du pouce les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Ses deux amis eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure argentée avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse derrière la porte qui se fermait.

- Ichimaru Gin ? Remarqua Ichida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste précis

- Quoi ce salaud de pervers nous matait ! Depuis quand ? S'inquiéta Renji.

- Depuis qu'on est dans la cours.

Tout à coup affolé, le rouge sembla chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard. Suivant la direction du regard de son ami qui s'était tout à coup arrêté, Ichigo comprit qu'il chercher Kira quand son regard se posa sur le blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités, tournés vers le local de soin et restait planté au milieu du passage droit comme un piquet. Encore que des soubresauts semblaient parcourir son dos. En quelques foulées Renji était à ses côtés, lui parlant doucement. Sous l'accord de Zaraki qui soupira de dépit, il l'emmena à l'écart et resta avec lui jusqu'à la fin du cours se prolongeant même une bonne partie de la journée. Cependant, Ichigo eut la surprise de le voir reparaitre en fin d'après-midi, un large sourire aux lèvres et l'air d'étonnement bonne humeur. Du point de vue du roux ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

- Tu l'as fait ? Questionna-t-il. Tu lui as dis ?

- Ça va pas ! Répliqua Renji en prenant des couleurs. C'est pas le bon moment. T'as bien vu sa réaction ce matin quand il a vu cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru. D'ailleurs je vois pas ce qu'il foutait là.

- Pour moi. Il a du apprendre que le toubib serait pas là et il est venu se rincer l'œil, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

- Tss, il te lâchera pas, hein.

- Ouais, on dirait. Si seulement il pouvait m'oublier je…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit tout à coup, coupant la parole au roux.

- Allô, dit-il après avoir sorti son portable de sa poche.

Mais la sonnerie continua à la plus grande confusion des deux jeunes hommes. Par soucis de certitude, Ichigo mira l'écran de son portable qui ne signalait aucun appelle entrant. D'où provenait alors cette sonnerie si ce n'était ni son portable ni celui de son ami qui le laissait toujours en mode silencieux ?

- On dirait que ça vient de ton sac, Ichi.

Renji avait raison, le bruit venait bien de son sac. Trifouillant un peu entre ses affaires, il dénicha l'objet source de confusion et décrocha machinalement. C'était bien tout ça mais cette musique stridente lui filait une sacrée envie de balancer l'objet contre un mur.

- Allô ?

« Ah, tu as fini par répondre. Devine qui c'est ? »

Ichigo se tendit sur place en entendant le son de cette voix de l'autre côté du fil. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ? D'où il avait cet enfoiré au téléphone ?

« Ah ah, tout juste c'est ton cher président du conseil des élèves. »

Pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Cette voix doucereuse, il l'avait reconnue dès que la première syllabe avait été prononcée. Une furieuse envie de raccrocher lui prit les tripes et il devait lutter pour ne pas écraser le portable sous son pied. Bon sang, il l'avait déjà vu aujourd'hui, c'était bien assez pour qu'il n'ait l'envie d'entendre sa voix si proche de son oreille !

« C'est mon portable que tu tiens entre tes mains. »

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans mon sac, ton fichu portable !

« Bonne question. Je me le demande. Il a disparu d'un seul coup. J'ai de la chance que se soit toi qui l'ai retrouvé »

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, il était dans mon sac ! Te fou pas de moi Ichimaru, c'est toi qui l'y a mis !

« Roh, c'est pas gentil de ta part de m'accuser comme ça. Mais tu vois, j'ai un problème. J'ai absolument besoin de mon portable ce soir donc pourrais-tu me le ramener chez moi ? »

- Et puis quoi encore ! Cria Ichigo dont la limite de sa patience venait d'être atteinte. Je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne !

A côté de lui Renji sentait une tension palpable dans l'air. Son ami était devenu rouge de colère et c'est tout juste s'il n'aurait pas écrasé le pauvre objet téléphonique dans sa main tellement ses doigts étaient crispés dessus. Il avait tout de suite compris au ton employé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne pour que le roux devienne si agressif en un rien de temps. Et la conversation n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aider ton cher président du conseil des élèves ? Tu me rends triste, tu sais. Et moi qui ai un coup de fil tellement important à passer avant demain. Tu sais ton comportement pourrait nuire gravement à la relation que nous partageons. Peut-être que je devrais me montrer plus explicite à l'avenir ? Quelque chose conne te coincer dans un coin tranquille, ouvrir ton pantalon, caresser ton sexe à travers ton sous-vêtement, te l'ôter finalement pour mieux en profiter, découvrir ton intimité et enfin palper… »

- Merde, c'est bon ! T'as gagné je te l'apporte ton satané portable, dit Ichigo, tremblant et devenant écarlate à mi chemin entre la pure haine et la gêne, avant de virer au vert nauséeux. .

Il ne voulait plus entendre un mot sortir de la bouche du garçon de peur de vomir tripes et boyaux dans la minute qui suivrait. Après qu'il lui ait donné l'itinéraire à suivre Ichimaru raccrocha et enfin Ichigo se décrispa. C'est dingue ce qu'un simple coup de téléphone l'avait mis sur les nerfs. C'était cent fois pire que d'avoir son propre père au bout du fil. Et Dieu sait que ce dernier pouvait être éprouvant pour n'importe qui devait subir son babillage incohérent et hystérique. Une vraie épreuve de force, surtout pour lui dont la patience diminuait de jour en jour.

- T'es sérieux là. Tu vas vraiment le lui rapporter ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dis.

- T'es dingue ! Il va te sauter dessus à peine la porte d'entrée passée !

- J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

- Ichigo tu sais bien que…

- J'y vais Renji. Quelque chose me dit que si je ne le fait pas, je risque d'amèrement le regretter par la suite. Il pourrait bien devenir une vraie bête.

- Tu vas le regretter dès que tu seras chez lui. Je t'accompagne, soupira le rouge.

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route vers la destination tant redoutée. Intérieurement il remerciait Renji de l'accompagner, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour faire face à Ichimaru en terrain hostile.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant une maison de grand standing. Ichimaru était donc un fils de bonne famille, ce qui ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil contrairement à Byakuya qui puait la noblesse à des kilomètres à la ronde. La bâtisse n'avait rien d'un château mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une spacieuse maison qui devait bien faire trois fois la sienne, à vue de nez. Après avoir échangé un regard sceptique avec Renji, le roux appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone situé sur le mur gauche de la grande grille de fer forgé. Une voix d'homme d'un certain âge se fit entendre dans l'appareil demandant de quoi il s'agissait.<p>

- Euh, nous venons voir Ichimaru Gin, dit Ichigo malhabilement, peu habitué à discuter à travers ce genre d'engin.

La voix se tut, si bien que le jeune homme allait retenter sa chance quand un bruit mécanique annonça que la grande porte s'ouvrait lentement.

- Je suppose qu'on peut y aller, dit Renji en s'engageant déjà dans l'allée.

Tout deux pénétrèrent alors dans le jardin assez spacieux, bien entretenu et fleuri. Ils remontèrent l'allée de gravas qui donnait sur l'entrée de la demeure où cinq marches menaient à un perron au-delà duquel se situait une lourde porte de bois sombre à double battant. Les deux amis commencèrent à gravir les quatre premières marches et quand ils posèrent le pied sur la cinquième l'un des battants s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre leur interlocuteur.

- Tu as fait vite Kurosaki, dit joyeusement Ichimaru. Oh tiens donc ne serait-ce pas là Abarai Renji qui vient sans être invité ?

Le rouge émit un grognement. Ce gars avait le dont particulier de lui hérisser le poil dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était là, et alors ? C'était lui qui avait manigancé ce stratagème pour faire venir Ichigo jusqu'ici. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé seul son ami dans la tanière du loup qui voulait le dévorer.

- De toute manière on ne reste pas, intervint Ichigo sentant la colère monter lentement chez Renji, lui-même étant tendu. Tu voulais juste récupérer ton portable, eh bien le voilà.

Le roux tendit l'objet en question à l'argenté qui au lieu de le prendre se saisit de son poignet pour le tirer à lui, collant presque leur deux corps.

- Se serait dommage de me quitter si vite. Vous avez fait tout ce chemin, pourquoi ne pas entrer quelques minutes ? Dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il l'entrainait dans le hall, tirant de sa poigne de fer sur le bras du roux. Renji les suivit de près ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose à part assister au spectacle. Il était venu pour veiller sur son ami, mais pour être franc, ce gars le faisait encore plus flipper que Kenpachi dans ses mauvais jours et il dégageait une aura malsaine qui le révulsait.

L'intérieur était lumineux, le hall d'un blanc éclatant avec ses murs immaculés et son plafond haut duquel pendant un lustre aux multiples pendentifs de cristal. Le carrelage, dans les tons blanc cassé, était agrémenté au centre de la pièce circulaire d'une rosace de couleur noire. Trois portes étaient visibles, l'une à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite et la dernière en face de la porte d'entrée. Un escalier semblant être fait d'un marbre blanc moucheté de noir montait vers l'étage collé au mur sur sa gauche. Un tapis sombre maintenu à chaque marche par des tringles le recouvrait pour prévenir tout accident désastreux sur cette surface glissante. Le tout était agrémenté d'un mobilier restreint composé d'une petite table ronde où trônait le téléphone, de quoi prendre des messages ainsi qu'un vase aux roses rouge sangs. Une chaise était posée là sans qu'on en sache l'utilité et un meuble ébène servant pour le rangement des chaussures complétait l'immobilier. La seule décoration visible était un cadre qui ne représentait rien de précis.

Ichigo trouva cette pièce froide et impersonnelle, ne lui donnant pas envie d'y rester plus que de mesure. Ichimaru les mena vers la porte de droite qui débouchait sur un salon beaucoup plus chaleureux, aux murs jaunes pales et accueillants. Les canapés et fauteuils, eux aussi dans les tons jaunes, étaient placés autour d'une longue table basse de chêne sombre. Une cheminée, éteinte en cette saison, trônait incrusté dans le mur gauche et un meuble de bois foncé était situé à l'opposé surplombé de bibelots et de photos. Enfin, une autre table où était déposé un autre bouquet de roses rouges finissait le mobilier de la pièce. Cette pièce était apparemment prévue pour recevoir les invités.

- Asseyez-vous, les invita leur hôte après avoir disparu deux minutes. Les rafraichissements arrivent.

Ichigo et Renji obéirent et prirent le canapé tandis qu'Ichimaru s'installait dans un fauteuil, leur faisant face. Une femme entre deux âges entra portant sur un plateau trois verres de jus de fruit et une assiette de biscuit. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant de faire le service et ressortir comme elle était venue.

- Du jus de banane, ma boisson préférée, dit l'argenté en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour ingurgiter quelques gorgées de liquide. Je le préfère largement au thé en cette saison.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Ichigo après quelques instants où chacun se sustenta.

- Ta compagnie bien sûr, répondit l'autre dans un large sourire.

- Eh ben voilà, tu dois être content. Je suis venu te rapporter ton portable, je suis resté avec toi, maintenant excuse-nous mais nous allons y aller.

Ichigo se leva, prêt à déguerpir en vitesse de cette maison, quand un bruit incongru le fit se retourner sur son ami toujours assis sur le canapé.

- Euh, les toilettes c'est par où ? Demanda Renji en se tenant soudainement le ventre qui faisait d'horribles bruits de gargouillis.

- À l'étage. Deuxième porte à gauche.

Renji partit presque en courant vers la direction indiquée se tenant le ventre comme s'il avait soudainement très mal. Ichigo le suivit dans le hall où il le regarda monter quatre à quatre les marches et disparaitre en haut de l'escalier. Une très mauvaise intuition lui criait de sortir en courant de cette fichue baraque avant de subir un sort pire que son ami. Car ce qu'il arrivait à Renji n'était certainement pas un coup du sort. Mais avant tout…

- Ne me dis pas que…, grommela-t-il en se retournant vers son hôte.

- Laxatifs, le coupa Ichimaru dans un sourire lubrique. Cet imbécile me gênait.

- T'es vraiment un malade !

- Je t'ai attendu ce matin à l'infirmerie, murmura l'argenté en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée.

On aurait dit un prédateur qui charmait sa proie pour mieux pouvoir la dévorer. Ichigo préféra reculer précautionneusement pour éviter toute situation dangereuse.

- C'est pour ça que je n'y suis pas allé, cracha-t-il.

Son retrait prit bientôt fin quand il sentit le mur dans son dos.

- Et moi qui pensais jouer les infirmiers dévoués et soigner tes petits bobos. D'un autre côté j'ai pu admirer tout les efforts que tu as déployés contre Kenpachi. Tu étais vraiment bandant pendant l'effort.

Ichigo rougit de honte. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que ce cinglé avait pu le reluquer tout son saoul. Surtout s'il le regardait comme maintenant, telle une grosse friandise qu'il désirait depuis belle lurette sans jamais pouvoir l'obtenir.

Ichimaru savait maintenant sa proie ferrée, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper coincée contre le mur et séquestrée par son corps. Il allait enfin pouvoir savourer la douceur de sa peau, le gout de ses lèvres et peut-être même la chaleur de ses entrailles. Les lèvres de l'argenté étaient à quelques infimes millimètres de celles d'Ichigo qui sentait son cœur se serrer de dépit, ne pouvant se dégager de l'aura du jeune homme qui le maintenait plaqué au mur plus sûrement encore que la pression physique exercée sur son corps. Les bras d'Ichimaru lui encerclaient la tête bloquant toute idée de fuite. De toute manière le roux aurait été bien incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, statufié qu'il était devant l'énergie perverse qui se dégageait de son vis-à-vis.

Ichigo sursauta violement quand une main précise se referma à l'endroit stratégique située entre ses deux jambes. Il allait remettre à sa place cet enfoiré qui osait le toucher lascivement à cet endroit quand son souffle se mêla à celui de l'argenté et que les lèvres de celui-ci effleurent imperceptiblement les siennes, l'empêchant de réagir vertement. Le touché aurait pu devenir plus intense mais, heureusement, le bruit d'une lourde porte en chêne qui s'anime sur ses gonds empêcha Ichimaru d'aller plus loin, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers l'entrée. Ichigo salua, salvateur, l'arrivée impromptu d'un nouveau visiteur. Il échappait au pire.

- Oh mais ne serait-ce pas là mon adorable petit frère ?

Surpris par les paroles de son ainé, Ichigo porta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant en question. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant le gamin arrogant à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux turquoise. Celui-ci ne cessait de le déranger jusque dans ses rêves depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et voilà qu'il le retrouvait tout à coup devant lui. Ce regard glacial le fixait maintenant avec une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier, mais pourtant d'une certaine manière il était content de le revoir. Il l'avait secrètement souhaité, jusque dans ses rêves.

Une minute, alors ce gamin était le…

- Petit frère ! Répéta-t-il perdu et incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Aujourd'hui je vais faire court. J'avais pensé à mettre ce chapitre en ligne demain mais je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à certains d'avoir la suite ce soir (car oui c'est le soir à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre). Même si je me doute qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde à cette heure-ci.

Comme d'habitude, ça en devient rébarbatif je sais, je m'excuse du retard. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ces derniers temps. Enfin, le nouveau chapitre est là alors profitez-en !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 3 : Quoi… Petit frère ?

Il avait du rater un épisode là, se dit Ichigo en observant incrédule la scène. Il était acculé contre un mur, Ichimaru l'y bloquant d'une pression de sa main sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps, et un gamin venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Le seul gamin qui avait osé le tourner en ridicule et qui le hantait depuis leur première rencontre. Ce gamin à la chevelure blanche comme neige et aux yeux turquoises et froids, qui le fixait présentement avec un quelque chose de spécial, était là devant lui.

Pire, ce gamin était censé être le petit frère d'Ichimaru ! C'est bien ce qu'il avait entendu, non ? Ah moins que ce soit le contre coup du choc provoqué par la soudaine agression du président du conseil des élèves, qui lui faisait entendre n'importe quoi ?

Quoiqu'il en soit Ichigo était figé. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris. L'argenté ne pouvait pas avoir dit « petit frère » mais plutôt quelque chose comme petit père par exemple, ça paraitrait moins… non ça faisait encore plus suspect ! En tout cas c'était irrémédiablement impossible. Il y avait une chance sur un million pour que ces deux là soient frères. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait être là pour lui confirmer qu'il avait mal entendu, il ne serait pas dans un tel état de confusion, la bouche ouverte sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire d'intelligible.

- Alors petit frère qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on est poli ?

Ok bon il avait confirmation même si ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il avait attendu. Ce n'était pas petit père, mais bien petit frère. Il allait devoir se remettre de cette information ô combien déstabilisante pour son esprit embrouillé.

Un autre fait le frappa de plein fouet. La position qu'ils avaient adopté tous les deux n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on s'attendait à trouver dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison. Mon dieu, qu'allait-il penser ce gamin ? Avec ce renard que le collait de trop prêt et qui n'était pas disposé à s'éloigner. Vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour.

Ichigo se débloqua immédiatement quand la main sur son entrejambe se fit plus pressante et mouvante. D'où il se permettait de le caresser celui-là ? Et devant un gamin de primaire en plus ! Il essaya de se dégager mais la poigne du gris était trop forte et en contrepartie il accentuait les mouvements lascifs de sa main. Il en aurait gémi de plaisir pour le peu qu'il se serait laissé aller et si son partenaire était tout autre. Heureusement, le roux réussit à retenir tout bruit inopportun mais il gagna en couleur quand il coula son regard gêné vers le spectateur, espérant que celui-ci n'ait rien remarqué.

Manque de pot, il fallait justement qu'il fixe cette partie de son anatomie qui s'éveillait doucement sous les caresses provocatrices. Un air blasé dansait sur son visage, nullement incommodé, semblait-il par la situation. Ils étaient tous frappa dingue dans cette famille ou quoi ? Un dingue psychopathe qui agresse sexuellement un lycéen dans son entrée à la vue de tous, et le petit frère qui observe le tout comme s'il s'agissait là de l'acte le plus banal qui soit.

Les yeux turquoise croisèrent soudainement les orbes ambrées puis, le garçon soupira, profondément ennuyé.

- Je suis rentré, dit-il en enlevant son manteau.

- Bon retour, s'exclama joyeusement Gin.

Est-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'il avait toujours la main posée à un certain endroit ? Non, bien sûr, surtout qu'il le pelotait de plus bel en souriant à son frère. Il allait le lâcher ou quoi ! A défaut de traumatiser son frère c'est lui qui l'était, et pour la vie.

L'enfant passa à proximité pour accéder à l'escalier, toujours aussi nonchalant dans sa démarche et son attitude.

- Au fait Gin, j'apprécierais que tu fasses tes insanités ailleurs que dans l'entrée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es choqué mon petit Toshiro. Oh, et c'est grand frère pour toi.

A cette remarque il leur lança un regard ombrageux avant de gravir les marches de marbre. Ichimaru suivit l'ascension des yeux avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'anodin. Quoi il se comportait comme un animal en rut avec sa famille aussi ? Aucune morale n'était présente dans ce corps longiligne, Ichigo en avait maintenant la confirmation tacite. L'argenté se retourna soudainement vers lui quand le gamin finit par disparaitre de sa vue.

- Ah là là, il est vraiment difficile ce garçon. Mais je dois dire que ce genre de caractère me plaît. C'est plutôt excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ichigo aurait voulu lui répondre, mais honnêtement, il ne savait que dire. Ce renard venait de lui avouer de façon détournée et le plus simplement du monde, que son jeune frère, son propre sang, l'intéressait. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait un affreuse envie de rendre son déjeuné. Toute son excitation précédente retomba comme un soufflé mal cuit. Ce gars le dégoutait d'avance mais là c'était le pompon, il ne voulait plus le voir en photo.

- Où en étions-nous ?

La main qui le maintenait accéléra considérablement la cadence alors que son visage se rapprochait à nouveau du sien pour un nouvel assaut buccal.

- T'espère quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire !

D'une soudaine poussée due à la rage et au dégout, Ichigo se dégagea de la poigne d'Ichimaru qui, surpris, ne put l'en empêcher. Le roux exécuta quelque pas de côté, assurant ainsi une distance de sécurité entre leur corps.

- Oh et moi qui pensais enfin te tenir, soupira-t-il, néanmoins il semblait amusé. Ce n'est pas gentil Ichigo, tu sais, j'avais tout si bien préparé. Mais il n'est pas trop tard.

- Dans tes rêves !

Ichigo attrapa sa veste d'un mouvement vif et voyant son ami descendre l'escalier, saisit celle de Renji et la lui envoya. Celui-ci la rattrapa alors qu'il posait le pied au bas de l'escalier.

- Hé Ichi, tu croiras jamais…

- Plus tard. On s'en va.

Renji ne chercha pas plus loin et lui emboita le pas, le suivant dans le jardin bordant l'entrée. Il avait eut raison sur toute la ligne en pensant que c'était un piège, se dit le rouge. La confirmation lui était soudainement apparue alors que son ventre commençait à le faire souffrir et qu'il avait du se ruer aux toilettes en quatrième vitesse. Pendant qu'il se soulageait les intestins ce fourbe d'Ichimaru en avait profité pour mettre son plan à exécution. Renji pouvait le dire rien qu'en regardant le comportement de son ami et la couleur prononcée de son visage. Jusqu'où ce renard avait-il été ? Il l'aurait bien demandé au principal concerné, mais il tenait un temps soit peu à la vie, aussi évita-t-il soigneusement le sujet.

- Devine un peu ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis sorti de ce maudit toilette.

- J'ai pas la tête aux devinettes Renji, tonna le roux.

- J'ai croisé le mioche là, tu sais celui qui t'a envoyé bouler l'autre fois dans le parc.

- M'étonne pas, c'est le petit frère de cet enfoiré.

- Hein ! Attends par petit frère tu veux dire…

- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Ils sont frères point. Ça me choque déjà assez pour qu'on s'étende plus sur le sujet.

Mais Renji semblait trop abasourdit par ce lien de sang qu'il ne put s'empêcher de palabrer sur la bizarrerie de cette coïncidence et sur le fait qu'Ichigo devait avoir un mauvais karma pour n'attirer que des détraqués. Le roux l'écouta tout d'abord d'une oreille attentive pour finir par décrocher quand la discussion porta sur Kira. Il ne s'en fichait pas mais pour le moment il avait bien d'autres choses à penser que leur ami blondinet.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose en se rendant chez Ichimaru mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait donner des laxatifs à Renji pour avoir le champ libre. Qui de normalement constitué irait faire un acte aussi extrême ? En parlant de Renji, celui-ci l'abandonna bien vite pour courir en direction de chez lui. Ichigo avait pu entendre des bruits d'intestins se tordant douloureusement. Pauvre de lui, il allait certainement passer un bon moment assis sur le trône, à méditer sur le fait de classer la maison d'Ichimaru en terrain hautement dangereux. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois maintenant avant de se proposer pour l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'allait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette fichue baraque. Il avait été imprudent une fois, il ne le serait plus. Se faire tripoter les parties devant un gamin de primaire avait été plus que suffisant pour le traumatiser.

Qui l'eut cru qu'il allait revoir ce gamin en tant que petit frère de Gin Ichimaru ? La bonne blague, surtout qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Seule la couleur de cheveux coïncidait à peu prêt : alors que le plus vieux avait une chevelure grise argentée, son frère arborait un blanc significatif. A par ça, rien dans leur visage ne les faisait se ressembler. Aucune similitude. L'un avait un visage anguleux au menton fier et étroit, l'autre avait un visage plus rond et harmonieux, les traits de l'enfance paradoxalement à peine visibles. Et cette attitude, était-ce bien un enfant ? Il avait un vocabulaire plus étoffé que le sien. Par expérience, il connaissait aussi son fichu caractère froid quelque peu semblable à celui de Byakuya. Une vraie mule aussi. Tout le contraire d'Ichimaru. Comment deux frères pouvaient-ils paraitre si différents ?

Ichigo se demandait du reste, où il pouvait cacher toute cette agressivité dans son petit corps. Un corps tellement petit et fin, semblant fragile au point de vouloir le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ce qu'Ichigo ne rechignerait pas à faire si la possibilité lui en était donnée…

Où est-ce que ses pensées le menaient là ? Bordel c'était un gamin ! Un gamin à peine plus âgé que ses sœurs ! Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voudrait chouchouter ce môme agaçant. De toute manière il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à flatter dans ce petit corps maigrichon et raplapla. Lui qui aimait les corps bien faits avec ce qu'il faut de rondeur et de fermeté. C'était clair et net, il n'avait rien pour lui plaire. Autant physiquement que mentalement d'ailleurs. Un gamin d'une douzaine d'années distant, colérique et blasé de la vie qui s'exprimait déjà comme un adulte fatigué de la routine, ce n'était avec ce genre de caractère qu'on pouvait construire une relation idyllique entre deux jeunes personnes.

* * *

><p>Rukia avait invité tout son petit groupe d'amis chez elle pour une petite fête en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Bien que dans l'idée de départ, il devait s'agir d'une réunion informelle entre eux six, quand Byakuya avait eu vent de ses projets, cette petite soirée c'était transformée en un attroupement d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Prétendant qu'un anniversaire était un moment très important, d'autant que la jeune fille était une riche héritière, cela devait être fêté dignement. Aussi se retrouvèrent-ils avec une masse de jeunes riches guindés qui discutaient aimablement comme le feraient de parfait cinquantenaires. Où va la jeunesse franchement, se dit Ichigo en examinant de manière critique se ramassis de personnes maniérées.<p>

Bien sûr, en sachant pertinemment que les deux personnes les plus bruyantes qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer dans sa vie seraient présentes, Byakuya avait émis une objection. Ichigo et Renji étaient des fauteurs de trouble qui n'avaient aucun droit de résidence dans la noble demeure des Kuchiki. Mais comme Rukia s'était montré intransigeante sur ce point, pour maintenir un équilibre, le grand frère avait fait venir trois de ses amis. Ichigo soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement que le jeune homme, par l'intermédiaire de ses amis imposés, voulait grader un œil que eux. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient affublés de trois chaperons qui venaient d'autres lycées ou de l'université.

Finalement quelques autres amis de la jeune fille avaient été invités dont Kira qui avait étonné tout le monde par sa présence, et la soirée avait pu commencer tant bien que mal. Renji était aux anges, le regard posé sur le blond, et Ichigo aurait juré l'avoir entendu roucouler de bonheur. Il avait eut beau le pousser à aller lui parler, le rouge faisait la sourde oreille, préférant s'absorber dans une conversation qui avait l'air passionnante avec Rukia.

Les amis de Byakuya n'étaient pas aussi craignos qu'Ichigo l'aurait pensé. C'était un véritable bonheur que ceux-ci n'aient pas un balai coincé en travers du cul, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. L'un d'eux justement, Kaïen Shiba, s'il se souvenait bien, était un sacré metteur d'ambiance. Ichigo avait même vu Rukia lancer un regard intéressé à cet étudiant à la chevelure sombre et aux yeux rieurs. A n'en pas douter, il lui plaisait et le roux ne pouvait qu'approuver son choix. Ce gars avait un quelque chose d'attirant, même lui s'en rendait compte. Dans le genre gentil garçon toujours de bonne humeur, il était pas mal, si on aimait ce style de gars.

D'ailleurs quand le jeune homme vint vers eux pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Rukia, celle-ci resta bloquée un bon moment, ne pouvant s'exprimer que par des hochements de tête. Ce qui sembla amuser l'étudiant qui lui frotta énergiquement la tête en riant, lui intiment de se détendre. Et voilà, elle était complètement sous le charme la petite noble. Ichigo en aurait sourit de plaisir en voyant les joues rouges de son amie qui était morte de gêne. Plus garçon parlait et plus le roux se demandait ce qu'il foutait avec Byakuya, ils étaient tous les deux opposés.

Il apprit dans son babillage incessant qu'il était en deuxième année en fac de médecine, qu'il venait de quitter sa petite amie et qu'il logeait dans un appartement pas loin. A l'entente de toutes ses informations, Rukia récupéra un large sourire guilleret. Elle avait craqué pour ce gars en à peine deux minutes et à en croire les évidences finirait par passer à l'attaque sous peu.

Un autre jeune homme vint bientôt se greffer au groupe. Il ressemblait à Kaïen dans sa grande stature et sa couleur de cheveux mais il était beaucoup plus dirons-nous… sulfureux. Il se dégageait de lui une aura sensuelle intense et ce n'était pas le tatouage très suggestif sur sa joue gauche qui allait l'atténuer. Se coller un 69 sur le visage, il faut avoir le courage de le faire et en supporter les conséquences ensuite. Même si ce garçon, disant se prénommer Shuuhei Hisagi, assurait que ce tatouage signifiait totalement autre chose, on ne pouvait s'empêcher à se laisser aller à quelques pensées impures. Son œil droit était barré de trois longues cicatrices verticales descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Ichigo se demandait depuis quelques minutes déjà ce qui avait pu causer pareilles balafres, fixant sans retenu son visage quand le regard sombre de cet étudiant en économie dévia sur lui. Sous la surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était quand même la honte de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de matage. Face à lui, le jeune homme sourit largement.

- Tu veux savoir comment je me suis fait ça ? Dit-il en désignant lesdites cicatrices.

- Ben ouais, j'aimerai bien, répliqua un Ichigo un peu penaud.

- Vois-tu, j'ai croisé la route d'un fauve qui a voulu faire plus amples connaissances. Et voila ce qui en a résulté. Ne jamais contrarier un tigre.

- Arrête ton char, dit Kaïen en lui frappant le crane. Ne croyez pas tout ce que raconte ce gars, poursuivit-il en voyant le regard incrédule des lycéens outre celui admiratif d'Inoue qui ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde.

- Lâche-moi la grappe Kaïen. Tu me ruines tout mon effet là ! Tss, bon en fait c'est un banal accident de voiture. J'ai été pas mal amoché, les éclats de verre ça ne pardonne pas. Mais… le jeune homme s'approcha de manière féline d'Ichigo et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- … ça me donne un certain charme, tu ne trouves pas ?

Bon d'accord ce gars était canon, sexy er tout mais bon sang vive les dragueurs à deux balles ! Il y en a peut-être sur qui ça marche ce genre de plan craignos mais pas sur lui. Un peu trop imbu de lui-même le gars. S'il n'avait pas un tel physique même à faire bander une grand-mère, son caractère laissait d'autant plus à désirer. Il avait des progrès à faire.

- Bof, faut aimer les balafres.

Ichigo se tourna vers Renji qui venait de parler. Lui-même s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose du même acabit mais son ami l'avait devancé. Le brun, qui jusque là n'avait eu d'yeux que pour le roux, fixa ses prunelles sombres sur le nouvel intervenant et le scruta d'un œil critique. Renji sentait très clairement ce regard qui le déshabillait tel un rayon x. Sensation désagréable et ô combien gênante. Le regard s'arrêta à certains endroits stratégiques : son torse ferme, ses muscles divinement bien soulignés dans son tee-shirt moulant, le contour de ses jambes sculpté finement, ses tatouages serpentant le long de son cou et mourant dans son encolure… bref tout y passa. Dans un nouveau sourire complètement lubrique Shuuhei se décolla d'Ichigo pour aller se poster devant Renji, plantant son regard noir dans les orbes enflammés de son vis-à-vis.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouve pas ça sexy. Ça me donne un petit côté bestial appréciable, non ?

- Très peu pour moi, répliqua le rouge en se dégageant des mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses épaules. Tu permets, j'aime pas trop qu'on me touche.

Il pouvait bien dire ça mais Renji était aussi rouge qu'une tomate ayant trop pris le soleil. Les testostérones que répandait Hisagi agissaient irrémédiablement sur lui, comme sur la plupart de ceux qui les entouraient. Le rouge s'éloigna de cet individu qui lui pesait sur les nerfs et faisait naitre d'étranges sensations en lui alors même qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Il alla rejoindre d'un pas vif Kira, de l'autre côté du salon, qui était seul devant la table des rafraichissements. Le regard de l'étudiant resta fixé sur ses fesses se mouvant, malgré leur propriétaire, sensuellement, jusqu'à ce que Kaïen le sorte de sa contemplation.

Celui-là non plus Ichigo ne comprenait pas comment Byakuya pouvait s'entendre avec lui. Un gars qui se la raconte avec un personnage froid et distant, c'était contradictoire quand même.

Ichigo avait atteint le seuil de chaleur toléré par son corps avec toutes ces émotions. Il s'approcha donc d'une des fenêtres qui avait été laissée ouverte pour profiter de la brise de la soirée. Et c'était aussi un moyen d'échapper à ce fichu dragueur qui, une fois Renji parti, avait reporté toute son attention sur lui. Il ne pouvait l'oublier un peu ? Il n'était pas le seul mec de cette fête, ni le plus beau. Pourquoi il n'essaierait pas de décoincer un peu Ishida tiens. Il était sûr de s'amuser avec lui, avec ses propos moralisateurs et tout ce gars était d'un tel ennui qu'Ichigo se demandait encore comment il pouvait s'entendre avec lui.

Alors qu'il offrait son visage au vent son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il s'en saisit avant de répondre. Ses épaules se tendirent quand il entendit la voix au bout du fil.

« Hello mon petit Kurosaki-kun. Tu m'as l'air d'être assez ennuyé. Elle est si nulle que ça la fête de cette chère miss Kuchiki ? »

Ichigo faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Encore et toujours lui. L'emmerdeur de service qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis le début de l'année. Soudain l'intérêt de Shuuhei pour sa personne lui parut dérisoire comparé à cette plaie qu'était le président du conseil des élèves. Un coup de pompe le terrassa. Cette soirée, qui devait être à l'origine une petite fête sympa entre amis, lui devenait lourde et sans aucun charme. En ce moment il avait la désagréable impression que les événements devenaient ennuyeusement répétitifs, rien que pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

- Comment t'as eu mon numéro, soupira le roux en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de le demander au fond.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es fatigué. Moi qui jubilais à l'idée de me faire rembarrer en beauté. Je suis déçu. Pour ton numéro disons qu'il serait préférable que tu ranges soigneusement tes effets personnels quand tu as cours de sport. »

- La salle de classe est censée être fermé à clef pendant ce temps.

« Eh bien pas pour tout le monde. A part ça, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un charme fou dans cette position, les yeux dans le vague et pensif ? »

Ichigo sursauta en se retournant vivement vers le salon. Ils étaient plutôt nombreux dans cette pièce mais il était sûr et certain de ne pas avoir croisé Ichimaru parmi les invités. Non, aucune tête de fouine à l'horizon. Alors comment… ? Il ne put finir sa pensée qu'un frisson désagréable lui parcouru le corps. Se retournant vers la fenêtre, il aurait tout aussi bien pu sauter au plafond sous le surprise de croiser la tête grise face à lui, le fixant de dehors, s'il n'avait pas était maitre de lui.

- Bouh !

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Je te regarde.

- Fais pas l'idiot. Il ne me semble pas que tu ais été invité.

- Hum, je sais. Mais techniquement je ne suis pas à l'intérieur donc pas vraiment à la fête.

- Et techniquement je ne vois pas comment tu es entré, railla Ichigo en rangeant son portable qui ne lui était maintenant plus d'aucune utilité.

D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais du le décrocher. Sa soirée était assez pourrie comme ça pour rajouter ce pervers au lot.

- Rien que pour ce soir tu ne pouvais pas m'oublier ? Reprit néanmoins le roux.

- Pour qu'un autre profite de toi avant moi ? Hisa-chan ne devrait pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes.

Ichigo ne trouva rien à dire a part froncer les sourcils, mécontent de la tournure que prenait cette soirée. Il aurait du rester chez lui ce soir, se dit-il fatalement. Il ne se serrait pas fait draguer par un imbécile libidineux et n'aurait pas croisé la face de fouine d'Ichimaru. Il y a parfois des jours où rien ne va comme on le voudrait, il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui en faisait parti.

- Il est un très bon coup tu sais. Parfois doux, parfois bestial. Très doué. N'empêche que c'est chacun son tour, j'étais là avant lui.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi Ichimaru, ni avec Hisagi, compris ?

Toute cette discussion plus que de l'ennuyer commençait franchement à l'échauffer. Il attirait toujours, certes de purs beaux gosses, mais à chaque fois ils étaient tous aussi déjantés les uns que les autres et avides de relations charnelles poussées allant jusqu'au vice de luxure dépravée pur et simple. Tout ce qu'Ichigo demandait c'était d'avoir un petit ami normal avec un appétit sexuel tout aussi normal, ce n'était pas la mer à boire quand même. A cet instant l'image de deux yeux turquoise le fixant avec indifférence lui vint en mémoire. Non, non il ne pensait pas à lui, se dit-il en secouant la tête pour écarter cette pensée. Ce gamin n'avait rien à venir faire dans son esprit à ce moment précis.

- Que dirais-tu de quitter cette fête pour venir t'amuser chez moi ?

- Je vais devoir faire quoi pour que tu comprennes ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- Si c'est mon charmant petit frère qui te gêne, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, il ne nous dérangera pas.

- Puisque tu en parles, allons-y, lâcha, caustique, le roux. Tu te rends compte que ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Et toi tu t'amuses à me toucher les parties sous ses yeux sans aucune vergogne !

- Huhuhu, il n'est pas aussi innocent que tu le penses Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo ne put que se taire devant l'évidence du propos. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le gamin n'avait pas du tout l'air choqué, dégouté ou gêné, par la situation. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de spécialement apprécier la vue. Il avait seulement l'air habitué en fait, regardant la scène d'un œil morne, voire blasé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire voir à ce gamin ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit narquoisement l'argenté.

- Pervertir un gamin c'est bien ton genre, même si c'est ton propre frère. Tu n'as aucune morale.

- Doucement, Toshiro est plus intelligent et mature que tu ne semble le penser. Qui te dit que je l'ai perverti ?

- C'est évident ! Pourquoi ce gamin nous aurait regardé sans rien dire ni même rougir sinon ? Tu as forcément du lui faire voir des trucs pas nets !

Gin garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant alors qu'Ichigo continuait de fulminer intérieurement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se mettait autant en colère. La seule pensée que le gamin qui lui taraudait la tête depuis quelques temps était le petit frère du plus gros pervers qu'il n'est jamais rencontré, suffisait pour qu'il s'inquiète pour son avenir. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était dans un pareil état d'énervement. Par contre Ichimaru, à la vue du sourire qu'il lui servait, avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

- Je viens de penser à un fait étrange. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais tu parles de mon petit frère depuis tout à l'heure. C'est curieux, tu ne trouve pas ?

- C'est toi qui as abordé le sujet en premier, se défendit le roux.

Ichigo tentait de cacher son incompréhension mais la vérité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne faisait que parler du gamin depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Et pire, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à lui. C'était plutôt honteux à s'avouer, qu'un gamin qu'il n'avait vu en tout et pour tout que deux fois occupait ses pensées quasiment continuellement. Pour le moment, depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de Gin en fait, il s'inquiétait de la manière dont ce gosse était traité chez lui. Avec un grand frère comme ce dégénéré, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

- C'est pas un pervers notoire qui va me faire la morale ! S'écria Ichigo pour cacher sa gêne.

Le roux se retourna brutalement dans l'optique de planter là son interlocuteur mais suite à son mouvement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de sa taille. Ils étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre qu'il aurait suffi à Ichigo d'incliner légèrement la tête et de faire un pas en avant pour que leur lèvres se croisent. Même s'il aurait voulu profiter de la situation, il n'aurait pas pu le faire. Le regard émeraude froid et inexpressif face à lui, l'en empêchait. Cette sensation était complètement différente de ce qu'il ressentait en croisant Byakuya qui pourtant détenait la palme de la congèle attitude. Ce regard totalement vide avait quelque chose d'inhumain qui lui glaçait le sang.

Pourquoi cette personne se tenait-elle ainsi derrière lui et si proche en plus ? Aucun être censé ne ferait une chose pareille, surtout avec quelqu'un qui lui était étranger. Ce qui paraissait encore plus étrange à Ichigo c'est qu'il n'avait absolument pas senti la présence de ce gars dans son dos avant qu'il ne le voie en se retournant. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce garçon avait effacé sa présence et le roux savait de quoi il parlait, ses dernières années de baston intensive avait forgée une espèce de sixième sens lui permettant de ressentir plus distinctement tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se déportant de côté pour reprendre son chemin.

Les questions seraient pour plus tard. Pour le moment, s'éloigner d'Ichimaru était sa priorité.

- Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Ulqui-chan, s'exclama justement Gin d'un ton badin.

- C'est Ulquiora pour toi Ichimaru, répondit mécaniquement le jeune homme en coulant son regard sur le gris.

- Toujours aussi formel Ulqui-chan. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu as été invité ? Minauda joyeusement l'argenté. Ah mais suis-je bête, c'est vrai que tu es ami avec Byakuya

Ichigo s'éloignait un peu tout en gardant une oreille à ce qui se disait dans son dos. Il s'était même arrêté en entendant Ichimaru devenir tout joyeux en voyant ce type. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens… Visiblement, ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde à cette fête ça en devenait rébarbatif. Même les personnes indésirables pouvaient s'incruster sans problème pour parler de choses et d'autres avec les invités. Profondément blasé par le déroulement de la soirée qui était d'ailleurs maintenant bien entamée, le jeune homme à la chevelure orange s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route dans l'intention de saluer une dernière fois ses amis avant de tirer sa révérence quand, il entendit un bout de la conversation qui le figea.

- Mais je pensais que tu serais quand même à la maison avec Toshiro comme tous les samedis soirs.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre.<p>

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Alors tout le monde à passé un bon noël et à reçu de beaux cadeaux ? Eh bien ce n'est pas fini ! Eh oui, le chapitre 4 d'un amour de petit génie est enfin disponible. J'aurai bien aimé le publier hier, pile-poil pour Noël mais il me restait encore à faire la correction et la rélecture et comme j'ai été absente pour le fêtes, c'est tombé à l'eau.

Enfin je m'y suis mise ce matin à la première heure et voilà, le chapitre est prêt. Il doit rester quelques fautes comme toujours mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les traquer.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au sommet.

Ichigo, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner de quelques pas, s'arrêta net. La petite remarque du renard avait eu l'effet escompté. Il se retourna incertain, son expression était à mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension.

Absolument délectable, se dit Ichimaru. Il avait trouvé le moyen le plus sûr pour embrouiller sa proie, ce qui la ferait inévitablement tomber dans ses filets. Fier de cette découverte et sûr d'avoir fait son petit effet, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence. Il aurait aimé chipoter un peu plus Ichigo mais il ne fallait pas que l'hôte de la soirée le surprenne, autrement il serait bon pour se trouver un nouveau passage secret afin de s'incruster dans la propriété.

Par deux fois déjà Byakuya avait fait réparer les trous dans la haie ou fait sceller les briques du mur qu'il avait réussi à desceller. Franchement, il lui menait la vie dure à lui et ses instincts de voyeur. Était-ce de sa faute s'il appréciait fortement regarder le corps du noble luisant dans l'effort lors de ses entrainements ? Ou encore de jeter un tout petit coup d'œil dans la douche quand celui-ci était en train de se laver ? Evidement que non ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, mais plutôt à celle de la nature qui avait donné à Byakuya un corps aussi parfait. Ichimaru ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où il avait essayé de chauffer de noble hautain pour le mettre dans son lit, toujours sans succès. Une vraie statue de glace complètement insensible à toutes ses tentatives. En y repensant Ichimaru ne pu empêcher un léger soupir de passer ses lèvres. Cette proie là lui donnait du fil à retordre.

- Huhuhu, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer, dit-il avec son habituel sourire.

D'autant qu'un regard gris venait à l'instant de se poser sur lui, lourd de reproche. Sortir d'ici le plus vite possible était maintenant une question vitale. Kuchiki lui avait gentiment fait remarquer la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu fureter dans la propriété, ce qui remontait à la veille si ses souvenirs étaient bons, qu'il allait lui arracher les viscères et le pendre avec. Programme bien peu réjouissant du point de vue du renard qui tenait un peu à sa vie. Car aussi fort qu'Ichimaru le soi, Byakuya avait toujours eu le dessus sur lui en n'importe quelle circonstances. C'en était perturbant pour lui, considéré comme un prodige dans tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher.

- Kurosaki-kun, on se voit lundi sans faute, hein ?

Puis l'argenté disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Ne resta plus qu'Ichigo qui n'avait strictement pas fait attention à la disparition du troisième année, toujours bloqué sur le dernière phrase qu'Ichimaru avait prononcée et Ulquiorra qui regardait stoïquement par la fenêtre, l'air blasé. Ce dernier glissa ensuite son regard sur le roux qui, mi figue mi raisin, semblait mener un combat intérieur entre prendre la parole et se taire. Ulquiorra, n'étant pas du tout du genre à prendre l'initiative d'une discussion, attendit patiemment qu'il se décide.

Dire qu'Ichigo menait un combat interne était un euphémisme. Une explosion de questions fusaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait entendu que le jeune homme ici présent connaissait le petit frère d'Ichimaru et que surtout il passait tous ses samedis avec lui. Ce point précis le dérangeait d'une manière inédite. Pour une obscure raison, il voulait en savoir plus, le plus possible en fait, sur ce gamin se prénommant Toshiro. Plutôt étrange comme sentiment. Un tel intérêt pour une personne qu'il en connaissait qu'à peine de surcroit et qui, soit dit en passant, se foutait complètement de lui.

Décidant qu'il avait assez tergiversé, Ichigo releva la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Il comptait bien avoir ses réponses, maintenant qu'il était décidé.

- Ça peut te paraitre étrange comme question mais… tu connais le petit frère d'Ichimaru ?

Le brun le considéra un moment avant de hocher la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif sans même ouvrir la bouche.

- Et tu es ami avec Byakuya ?

Nouveau hochement affirmatif. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas très loquace ni même très expressif. Sur ce coup là, il collait bien avec le noble. Même attitude froide, même visage inexpressif. Des copies conformes. Les deux autres amis de Byakuya qu'il avait rencontré étaient pour le moins différent du noble. A croire que ce dernier ne choisissait ses amis que sur un critère purement physique. A ce niveau là, il n'y avait rien à en redire, c'était du top niveau. A moins qu'il ne s'entende bien qu'avec des bruns, puisqu'ils l'étaient tous. Ouais, ça devait être une espèce de critère de sélection. Normal que sa tête ne lui revienne pas alors ainsi que celle de Renji.

En tout cas le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui ne semblait guère plus âgé que lui mais quelque chose dans son regard faisait penser à Ichigo qu'il en avait vécu plus que n'importe qui. Son regard profond semblait blasé et dur. Pas un regard qu'on s'attend à trouver chez un adolescent. Et puis il y avait son teint pale, même blafard, et ce continuel air triste, ajoutez à cela son inexpressivité totale et vous avez le parfait tableau de ce qu'une personne de son âge ne devrait pas être.

Il était tout ce qu'Ichigo qualifierait de beauté glacée, car oui, malgré tout ce garçon était sublime. Son corps fin et bien proportionné et la finesse de ses traits en ferait fondre plus d'un. Enfin tout beau gosse qu'il soit, pour le moment, là n'était pas la question. Il voulait savoir quel genre de relation avait cet individu avec le gamin. Et ce n'était pas en se regardant en chien de faïence que ça allait être possible. Tout d'abord établir un dialogue. Une bonne relation ne peut commencer sans un minimum de présentation.

- Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il pour se présenter.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Deux mots, c'était déjà ça. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était clair et concis. Une réponse à la Byakuya quoi, avec le regard hautain en moins. Ichigo expédia cette pensée hors de sa tête. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de réflexion qu'il allait récolter les réponses à ses questions. En même temps, il se voyait mal demander de but en blanc à Ulquiorra s'il couchait avec le gamin. De un, ça ne se faisait pas. De deux, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et de trois, rien que d'y penser il était pris d'un subit accès de colère. Ce qui était le plus incompréhensible, d'autant que la personne qui lui inspirait ce genre de sentiment ne devait avoir que 12 ans à tout casser, alors à moins qu'il ne soit très précoce, les relations sexuelles étaient à milles lieues de l'intéresser.

Cependant, Ichigo eut sa réponse quand après un long soupir quelque peu blasé, son interlocuteur repris la parole.

- Ôte toute idée ridicule de ce qui te sert de cerveau.

- Mais j'ai rien… enfin tu veux dire… ?

- Un imbécile tel que toi ne peut avoir que des idées toutes aussi idiotes.

Il essayait de l'énerver ou quoi celui-là ? Cette manière de lui parler lui rappelait un savant mélange du gamin et du noble à la fois. Cette façon de le prendre de haut avec ce ton cassant, c'était tout à fait Byakuya, et cette impétuosité emprunte d'une touche d'autorité, mon dieu, on aurait dit le gamin. Quel mélange hautement nocif pour quelqu'un comme Ichigo qui ne supportait pas de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ce mixe des deux seules personnes qui jusqu'ici avaient eu l'audace de le rabaisser n'était pas un bon point pour le jeune homme face à lui.

Encore un beau mec au caractère pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Il les attirait comme le miel attire les abeilles. Il était atteint d'une tare incurable, Ichigo en était certain. Comment expliquer autrement l'intérêt qu'il suscitait pour des originaux toujours plus nombreux. Soupirant intérieurement, le roux reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif.

- Donc, d'où tu connais le frère d'Ichimaru ?

- En quel honneur devrais-je te répondre ? On ne se connait pas.

A peine quelques mots et Ichigo le détestait déjà. Non mais, ils s'étaient tous concertés pour lui pourrir la soirée. D'abord Hisagi qui le chauffait, puis Ichimaru qui apparaissait comme par magie et le relançait et maintenant cet Ulquiorra machin qui le traitait comme de la merde. Ne pas s'énerver, se dit Ichigo mentalement pour se calmer. Surtout rester calme. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir Rukia sur le dos s'il gâchait sa petite fête d'anniversaire.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon affaire, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis trop curieux.

Ichigo fit un pas de côté pour partir. Il regrettait un peu de ne pouvoir avoir de réponses à ses interrogations, mais il n'allait pas agresser verbalement un inconnu tout de même. Parce qu'à ne pas manqué c'est ce qui allait se passer s'il restait en compagnie de cet énergumène inexpressif. Tant pis pour ces questions, il trouverait bien un autre moyen de savoir.

A quelques mètres, Inoue en compagnie du même groupe que tout à l'heure, lui faisait signe de venir les rejoindre. Les mains dans les poches, le roux s'avança à leur rencontre quand Ulquiorra apparu devant lui, entravant son chemin. Ichigo ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Un peu comme s'il c'était téléporté ou alors un déplacement super rapide digne des ninjas de l'ancien temps. Quelles pensées débiles, se morigéna-t-il. Comme si c'était le moment de partir dans de tels délires.

D'un regard bien appuyé, il questionna le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, droit dans ses émeraudes soudainement brillantes. Ce qui était le seul changement significatif dans son apparence. Ichigo décida que cela ne valait rien de très bon. Un tel changement ne pouvait qu'avoir des conséquences.

- Faisons un échange de bons procédés, dit Ulquiorra d'une voix froide. Je te dis ce que tu veux et tu me la présentes.

- Qui ça, s'étonna le roux en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à vis.

« La » pouvait faire référence à ces trois meilleures amies qui discutaient de manière animée pour ne pas changer. C'était trop vague pour qu'il sache à qui de Tatsuki, Inoue ou Rukia, il faisait référence.

- La fille à l'air ahuri et étonnamment bien proportionnée. Trop proportionnée, murmura le brun après un regard furtif vers la rousse.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Ichigo pour savoir que c'était Inoue la susnommée. Même si « l'ahurie » ne lui avait pas plu, force était de constater que ce qualificatif pouvait convenir à son amie. En apparence elle ne semblait pas bien futée, bien qu'elle soit en réalité parmi les meilleurs élèves du lycée. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que ces sujets de discussion soient des plus banals, et personnellement il n'irait jamais s'aventurer à gouter à sa cuisine abracadabrante. Son amie était vraiment décalée par rapport à un comportement jugé normal par la société. Enfin si Ulquiorra s'intéressait à elle il pouvait bien la lui présenter. Advienne que pourra.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te présenterais Inoue.

Le brun acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête. Echange de bons procédés, hein ? Du moment qu'Ichigo pouvait obtenir quelques infos sur le gamin… C'était surtout qu'il s'inquiétait alors il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Rien à blâmer dans ses intentions donc.

- Alors où as-tu rencontré le gamin ?

- Nous sommes dans la même classe.

- Tu te fous de moi. Je suis d'accord pour le deal mais faudrait que tu respectes ta part du contrat. Tu fais peut-être jeune mais pas au point d'être confondu avec un gamin de primaire.

Soit ce gars avait un sens de l'humour à chier, soit il le prenait le prenait pour un imbécile. Et Ichigo penchait pour la seconde solution. Ulquiorra ne semblait pas du tout du genre joyeux luron qui lance des vannes pourries à tout bout de champ. Non mais lui, en primaire, c'était du foutage de gueule totale. Et il avait l'audace de se moquer de lui avec un visage aussi sérieux. Il n'était pas né celui qui pourrait se foutre impunément de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le brun soupira, visiblement agacé, ajoutant à la hargne du roux. C'était lui qui disait des conneries et en plus il se permettait d'adopter un air blasé. Un comble tout de même.

- Crois-moi ou non, Toshiro est en troisième année.

- Au collège ? Il parait super jeune pour un ado de 15 ans.

- Au lycée.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il en serait même tombé à la renverse s'il n'avait pas un minimum de self control. Le gamin était en troisième années de lycée? Nan là c'était trop gros à avaler comme morceau. Il lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine et il avait une année d'étude supplémentaire sur lui. Et Ulquiorra n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter le bougre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en ses dires.

De son côté, le brun attendait patiemment que la pilule passe. Ce genre de comportement était habituel. A chaque fois que quelqu'un était au courant pour les capacités de Toshiro c'était toujours le même manège. Certains lui riaient même à la figure avant d'avoir l'air épouvanté. Le pauvre en avait développé une antipathie qu'Ulquiorra comprenait parfaitement. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le jeune garçon qu'il était manquait de tact en toute circonstance. Toshiro avait très tôt appris à rester froid, même s'il s'emportait parfois. Il avait aussi développé une aversion pour les mots « petit », « gamin » ou autres qualificatifs qui pourraient ramener à la taille et plus communément à la petite taille.

- Ok, résuma Ichigo après cinq bonnes minutes de flottement qui lui avaient permis d'ingurgiter l'information. C'est une sorte de génie ou quelque chose dans le genre donc.

- Un génie, confirma Ulquiora. Premier de la classe depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Ichigo ne put que siffler à cet exploit. Lui, se maintenait dans les cinquante premier du classement et c'était sa limite. Il n'était pas un imbécile mais pas non plus un prodige. Moyen penchant vers le plus, voilà ce qui le caractérisait le mieux. Le roux comprenait maintenant certain point de la personnalité du jeune garçon mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il semblait blasé de la vie, et en particulier pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi en les voyant Ichimaru et lui dans le hall d'entrée dans une position… Il était au lycée donc au fait de certaine chose mais tout de même, n'importe qui serait au minimum gêné face à une telle scène. En tout cas, lui, le serait.

- Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien finalement, soupira Ichigo, l'air dépité.

En comparent les deux personnages, on arrivait à déterminer un lien de parenté évident. Quelques traits physiques, l'intelligence, des caractères opposés mais qui obéissent à une même logique moqueuse. Et dire qu'il était poursuivi par l'un et que lui-même poursuivait l'autre. Drôle de triangle. Enfin poursuivait, poursuivait, disons plutôt que le gamin l'intéressait, même si c'était un peu trop en y réfléchissant bien.

Il n'était tout de même pas en train de…

Secouant la tête de manière à chasser ses idées incongrues, Ichigo détourna son attention sur Ulquiorra qui le fixait sans siller depuis le début de la conversation.

- C'est bon, ça suffit, fit-il dans un sourire. Je vais te présenter Inoue, suis-moi.

Il se dirigea vers son groupe d'ami, l'esprit un peu plus rasséréné mais tout de même en ébullition des nouvelles informations qu'il avait glané. Rukia ne semblait nullement intéressé par la conversation entre Ishida et Tatsuki et fixait l'autre bout de la salle où un brun riait bruyamment. Complètement mordue la noble, comme Ichigo le pensait. Inoue, elle, semblait dans ses pensées et elle sursauta quand il lui adressa la parole. Quant à Renji, il essayait visiblement de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Kira tout en repoussant les assauts d'Hisagi qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le coller impudiquement. Le pauvre, il était pris entre deux feux. Et finalement la soirée se finit sans encombre, tous se séparèrent vers les trois heures du matin.

* * *

><p>Le week-end s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle après la fête et la semaine avait bien vite commencée sans qu'Ichigo ne voie le temps passé. Il avait prévu avec Renji d'aller à la salle d'arcades après les cours, mais finalement le rouge s'était décommander. C'était pourtant prévu depuis un moment mais son ami l'avait quand même envoyé paitre. Kira lui avait proposé d'aller essayer le nouveau café qui venait d'ouvrir près de chez lui. Ichigo avait un peu râlé pour la forme mais il était plutôt content que ces deux là se rapprochent. Après tout le foin qu'avait fait Renji pour cette histoire, si une relation pouvait en découler, ça serait bien.<p>

En attendant, lui se retrouvait tout seul sans aucune envie de rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Aller seul à la salle d'arcanes n'était en rien réjouissant.

Avançant tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de passer le temps, Ichigo se rendit bientôt compte qu'il était arrivé dans un partie reculée du parc où il avait l'habitude de trainer avant, quand il s'amusait encore à jouer les racailles et qu'il voulait s'isoler. Personne ne venait particulièrement dans cet endroit puisque l'accès en était assez ardu. Le chemin sinueux et en pente abrupte en décourageait plus d'un autant en été de par la chaleur et l'effort que l'ascension représentait, qu'en hivers de part le givre qui recouvrait le bitume. En bref, peut de monde venait là quelque soit la saison. Lui-même n'avait fait le trajet que très peu de foi. Alors pourquoi soudainement ?

- Bof, j'ai du temps à perdre alors…, dit-il pour lui-même.

L'ascension ne le fatigua qu'à peine, étant de nature endurante. Une fois au sommet, la vue avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Et cette fois-ci son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine en apercevant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Là, à quelques mètres, un petit corps bougeait au rythme des mouvements souples qu'il faisait, suivant le tracé de l'épée de bois qu'il brandissait. Les gestes étaient précis et nets, semblant trancher l'air autour de lui. Ichigo n'eut aucun mal à déterminer l'identité de la personne, sa chevelure blanche et en désordre parlant pour elle. Bon sang, le gamin faisait du kendo, et il était doué à ce qu'il en jugeait. Sa dextérité était flagrante, même pour un non initié tel que lui.

La sueur perlait sur le front de Toshiro créant une espèce d'auréole autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste brusque. Son maillot lui collait au torse, dévoilant les contours fins de son corps, pas musclé mais semblant ferme malgré sa finesse. Son short moulait parfaitement ses petites fesses rebondies et les jambes galbées à souhait légèrement luisantes étaient appétissantes. Il l'aurait bien croqué tellement il lui donnait envie de le gouter. Voilà qu'il fantasmait sur le corps d'un gamin ! Ichigo se faisait l'effet d'un shotacon mais il n'y pouvait rien, quelque chose le fascinait chez ce garçon, que ce soit son caractère ou son corps.

- Pervers.

Grillé. En même temps il ne se cachait pas vraiment.

- Je profite juste de la vue, répliqua Ichigo en avançant vers le garçon qui s'était arrêté dans son entrainement.

Bien que son corps luise de sueur, il n'était pas plus fatigué que s'il venait de faire une petite promenade digestive. C'était quoi ce mioche, superman ? Pour sa part, Ichigo estimait qu'il serait allongé de tout son long par terre, le souffle court.

Le garçon le regarda par-dessus son épaule négligemment et en même temps de manière torve. Une chose était certaine il n'était pas ravie de voir apparaitre le rouquin. Mais temps pis, il était là et il comptait bien le rester. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Tout lycéen qu'il soit ce gamin restait un gosse, un pré pubère agaçant en plus. Foi de Kurosaki Ichigo, il ne se laisserait pas démonter, il lui montrerait qui il était.

- T'es plutôt doué gamin, dit-il en s'asseyant au pied d'un grand arbre, pour avoir un peu d'ombre.

Ledit gamin se retourna vivement et le fixa de son regard dur et le visage fermé.

- Ne m'appelle…

- Je sais, le coupa le roux. Alors, tu fais du kendo Toshiro ?

Cette fois-ci la colère déforma ses traits. Hou, le prénom non plus n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout le petit.

- De quel droit utilises-tu mon prénom ! On ne se connait pas, alors contente-toi de rester poli.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Mais avoue que Hitsugaya-kun fait trop formel, d'autant que tu es bien plus jeune que moi, répondit Ichigo dans un larde sourire.

Hitsugaya le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de se détourner, une très légère couleur rosée saillant ses pommettes. L'avait-il gêné d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'extraordinaire, se dit Ichigo. Une pointe de fierté l'envahie à la pensée qu'il devait être l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir vu rougir. Connaissant un temps soit peu son caractère, il devinait aisément qu'il ne devait pas, en temps normal, avoir de grandes propensions à montrer ses sentiments. Alors devant lui…

Une paire de minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prennent la parole. Toshiro se reposait avant d'en remettre une couche avec son entrainement. Quand à Ichigo, à vraie dire il ne pensait à rien de précis, il était simplement content de la proximité du garçon à la chevelure blanche. Il se sentait bien en sa présence, ce qui était rare pour lui alors qu'habituellement seule sa famille lui procurait un certain réconfort. Vraiment, sa rencontre à avec Hitsugaya Toshiro était un coup du destin.

Soudain quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Ce gamin s'appelait bien Hitsugaya ? Pourquoi son nom était-il différent de celui de son frère ainé ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait entendu son patronyme et il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il était différent de celui de son frère. C'est simple, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le môme, il n'avait quasiment plus que lui en tête ! Maintenant qu'il s'en était enfin rendu compte, il fallait absolument qu'il sache. Un besoin impérieux d'en connaitre plus sur cet étrange enfant aux cheveux blancs le prenait à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait ou qu'il entendait parler de lui. Ichigo était avide d'en savoir plus sur lui.

- Il y a une question que je me pose, dit-il soudainement alors que Toshiro se remettait en garde.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et fixa son regard au sien. Ses iris turquoise semblaient si glacées mais tellement attirantes qu'Ichigo s'y plongea à en perdre pied.

- Euh… je me demandais pourquoi tu n'as pas le même nom qu'Ichimaru. C'est pourtant ton frère, non ?

Le regard du garçon se fit plus dur et ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que ces sourcils se fronçaient de manière exagérée.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-il seulement avant de lui tourner le dos.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas aborder. Et voilà, tout ce qu'Ichigo avait réussi à faire c'est de mettre en rogne le gosse. Visiblement ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder avec lui. Le roux se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de me pas ouvrir sa grande bouche et de se taire plutôt que d'être trop curieux.

- C'est vrai que ça ne me concerne pas, concéda Ichigo en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure hirsute.

Bien décidé à finir ses exercices, Hitsugaya amorça un nouveau mouvement mais c'était sans compter sur le roux qui n'en resta pas là et une fois excusé, il reprit de plus belle.

- Dis donc, tu as l'air doué avec une épée. Ça fait longtemps que tu en fais ?

Le sabre de bois que Toshiro brandissait au dessus de sa tête se bloqua et le jeune garçon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lentement rabaisser ses bras. Visiblement, aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas être tranquille. Impossible de pratiquer ses exercices avec ce braillard à côté de lui qui le harcelait de question. Et ne parlons pas de concentration, tout bonnement impossible. Dès qu'il faisait un geste cet hirsute survolté lui cassait les oreilles. Pourquoi s'incrustait-il ainsi dans sa vie ?

Ne répondant pas à la question posée, Toshiro préféra ranger ses affaires sous les yeux éberlués du roux. Il emballa son sabre de bois dans son étui, enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac qu'il chargea sur son épaule et commença à s'éloigner. Le tout en à peine dix secondes. Quand Ichigo reprit ses esprits, le garçon était déjà une vingtaine de mètres devant lui.

- Hé, attends-moi !

En quelques foulées, il fut à hauteur de plus jeune qui continua à l'ignorer, fixant l'horizon droit devant lui. Ichigo aurait bien entamé une conversation avec son voisin mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Quoi qu'il dise, celui-ci n'était jamais content. Il avait comme l'impression que sa présence était une gêne, et mine de rien c'était quelques peut dérangeant pour le roux qui ne souhaitait que se montrer amical. Pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un, il fallait que ce soit d'une part, un gamin que quatre ans son cadet, et d'autre part, un asocial qui ne lui adressait la parole que pour le rabrouer ou, au contraire, qui l'ignorait superbement.

Durant le temps de la descente de la petite colline, pas un seul mot ne fut échangé. Ichigo était plongé dans ses sombres pensées essayant de comprendre comment interagir sans heurts avec le plus jeune. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire et il avait croisé les bras sur son torse, les doigts de sa main gauche pianotant en rythme sur son bras. Toshiro, pour sa part, s'étonnait du changement de comportement de l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu et du silence ambiant. Sur les trois fois qu'il avait eu le malheur de le croiser, il n'avait fait que l'ignorer ou lui tenir des paroles désobligeantes. Pourtant il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et revenait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui cependant, il semblait différent, comme s'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Il avait soudainement arrête de parler et le calme lui paraissait étrange, chargé d'une lourdeur qui n'existait pas jusqu'ici.

A dire vrai, ce type de comportement était parmi de ceux auxquels le petit génie qu'il était, était habitué. Personne ne se comportait naturellement avec lui. Il y avait toujours une espèce de retenue, une distance qui le séparait des autres. Aussi, le comportement d'Ichigo le déstabilisait. Ce garçon était collant et persistant et le traitait comme toute personne de son âge. Ses manières étaient familières, mais c'était rafraichissant dans un sens. Dans son entourage, les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait ne s'approchaient de lui que pour une bonne raison. Certains, pour s'attirer ses faveurs de garçon intelligent et aisé. Ceux-là se faisaient éconduire tout de suite. D'autres, ne cherchaient qu'à le dénigrer, le prenant de haut, ne comprenant pas comment un enfant de treize ans pouvait les égaler et les surpasser totalement. Ces derniers n'avaient droit qu'à son mépris. Toshiro abhorrait ce genre de personne focalisée sur l'aspect et peu intéressée à apprendre à connaitre avant de juger. Le nombre de ses bons amis pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Le roux, il ne savait pas où le classer. Il ne faisait indéniablement parti d'aucune de ces deux catégories. Il ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais, Toshiro était certain qu'il se fichait éperdument de son niveau d'intelligence où même de sa fortune. Ce qu'il avait du mal à assimiler c'était pourquoi ce rouquin s'intéressait à lui, une personne froide qui envoyait bouler tous ceux qui étaient trop collants.

Le jeune garçon tourna furtivement le regard vers son compagnon qu'il fut surpris de voir aussi absorbé dans sa réflexion. Ses pupilles auburn reflétaient le soleil déclinant, leur donnant une certaine lueur opalescente alors qu'il fixait le chemin devant lui. Ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés venaient renforcer l'idée qu'il réfléchissait intensément à un problème ardu. Cette personne, qu'il prenait pour un abruti, pouvait aussi avoir ce type d'expression alors, se dit Toshiro assez étonné de sa découverte.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Toshiro voulait observer davantage ce garçon. Il se demandait quels genres d'expressions son visage pouvait encore lui montrer. Son apparence atypique le titillait et son caractère le contrariait mais il était attiré par lui. Se rendant compte du tour que prenaient ses pensées, il se fustigea mentalement. A croire que la bêtise de ce grand dadais déteignait sur lui.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc et le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée s'arrêta.

- Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il fermement et plus renfrogné encore.

- Hum ? Ha oui. Bon je m'en vais par là, répondit Ichigo en sortant de sa rêverie et pointant le pouce vers la gauche. Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ton entrainement Toshiro. A la prochaine !

Alors qu'Hitsugaya allait répondre son habituelle remarque, le roux s'éloigna en agitant la main derrière lui. Il ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, à quoi bon lui hurler dessus. Il n'arriverait qu'à se faire remarquer et attirer des regards surpris sur lui. Le garçon regarda encore quelques secondes le dos robuste s'éloigner avant de lui-même se remettre en route, son esprit cogitant sur cette rencontre impromptue qui l'avait légèrement déstabilisé, voire frustré.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou. C'est fini pour ce chapitre.<p>

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'après bien des péripéties, je suis de retour ! Ce qui veut dire que je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre. J'aurai pu le publier plus tôt si seulement ma connexion internet n'avait pas merdée. Résultat plus d'internet pendant trois jours !

Enfin, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Donc je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 5 : Intermède à l'infirmerie.

Ichigo venait de vivre l'enfer. Les deux heures de sport qu'il venait d'endurer avaient été les pires de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait du montrer ses capacités à ce fou de Kenpachi. Maintenant que ce dérangé avait eu un aperçu de ce dont il était capable, il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, l'obligeant à suivre un rythme inhumain. Résultat des couses, deux de ses côtes devaient être soient brisée ou tout du moins fêlées, son arcade sourcilière gauche saignait abondamment, un muscle de sa jambe droite lui lançait atrocement annonçant probablement un froissement et il avait des égratignures ça et là à différents endroits du corps.

L'infirmerie qu'il avait évitée deux semaines plus tôt, lui tendait cette fois-ci les bras. Et heureusement, le médecin scolaire était présent aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se retourna au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage quand Renji apparut, portant un Ichigo sanguinolent et à peine conscient.

- Unohana-sensei, dit Renji en allongeant le roux sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme acquiesça en s'approchant d'eux. Avec son calme légendaire, elle examina son patient qui émit tout juste quelques plaintes quand elle tâta ses côtes douloureuses.

- Vous aviez cours de sport si je ne m'abuse, affirma la jeune femme après quelques minutes avant de commencer à sortir bandages et désinfectant de l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Ouais. Kenpachi l'a pas épargné cette fois-ci. J'aimerai pas être à la place d'Ichi en ce moment.

- Il est résistant. Aide-moi, Abarai-kun.

Le médecin lui fit comprendre de maintenir Ichigo en position assise pendant qu'elle enroulait les bandages autour de son torse. Unohana était connu pour être une femme très douce doublée d'un excellent médecin. Personne ne comprenait d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait décidé à n'être qu'un médecin scolaire alors qu'elle ferait un très bon médecin hospitalier, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait les diplômes. Ces raisons étaient très mystérieuses. Toujours est-il que le roux fut bientôt soigné au mieux.

- Laissons-le se reposer maintenant, dit-elle en recouvrant d'un drap le corps de l'alité.

Ichigo s'était endormi sous les effets des antidouleurs depuis un certain moment et Renji hocha simplement la tête, approuvant la jeune femme.

- Tu peux y aller Abarai-kun, il te reste bien deux heures de cours, n'est-ce pas.

Cette réflexion n'était en rien une question mais bien une affirmation. Ce cher médecin scolaire avait la mauvaise habitude de savoir tout sur tout. Elle arrivait même à déceler quand on mentait, sans que cela ne l'a mette en colère. Du reste Unohana ne haussait jamais la voix. Mais quelque chose dans son allure générale imposait le respect. Ses sourires pouvaient parfois être plus qu'inquiétants.

- Quant à moi, je vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à Kenpachi-sensei, continua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ce sourire. Il n'avait rien de bienveillant comme celui qu'elle montrait habituellement aux élèves. Ce sourire-là, donnait des frissons dans le dos à quiconque le voyait. Renji déglutit difficilement, se demandant ce qui attendait Kenpachi. Personne ne savait de quoi était capable cette femme mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup en cas de besoin. Et il semblait que justement le moment soit venu. L'aura de sérénité qui émanait d'Unohana il y a encore quelques secondes avait disparu, remplacé par une espèce de tension menaçante et lourde. Un changement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le rouge s'inclina respectueusement devant la femme médecin avant de déguerpir aussi loin que possible, prenant le chemin de sa classe. De longues trainées de sueurs froides l'avaient pris en traitre alors qu'il avait croisé le sourire de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci Kenpachi était allé trop loin. En même temps, Ichigo avait bien morflé aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Et bien sûr, le professeur de sport l'avait remarqué et s'en était plaint, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de lui foutre une raclée quand même. Le roux avait à peine commencé à se battre, qu'il était déjà assommé. Ensuite Kenpachi avait soupiré et lui avait aboyé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ce que Renji avait fait sans tarder, considérant l'état de son ami affalé à terre.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à sa salle de classe, le rouge s'arrêta comme pris par un étrange sentiment. Quelque chose dans l'air lui donnait des frissons et ce n'était pas le sourire si angélique qu'il en paraissait démoniaque d'Unohana. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du laisser Ichigo seul à l'infirmerie…

Toute son inquiétude retomba cependant vite quand il aperçut au coin du couloir une chevelure blonde.

- Yo Kira, s'exclama-t-il en le rejoignant, tout guilleret.

- Abarai-kun. Comment va Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda le blond.

- T'en fait pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait mettre KO par Kenpachi. Il va s'en remettre.

- Je l'espère, il avait l'air mal en point.

- T'en fait pas je te dis. Unohana a dit qu'il s'en remettrait avec du repos. Et c'est pas quelques côtes cassées qui auront raison de lui. Il a vécu bien pire, tu peux me croire, affirma le rouge en riant.

Le roux avait parfois était bien amoché par le passé, tout comme Renji d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous deux fait parti de gangs quand ils étaient collégiens. De vraies petites racailles en puissance à cette époque. Chacun avait été admis plus d'une fois à l'hôpital pour une durée variable. Enfin, heureusement que papa Kurosaki possédait une clinique, ça avait parfois été bien utile.

- A part ça Kira, t'as quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances d'été ? Parce que je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu se voir.

La semaine prochaine sonnait en effet le début des vacances d'été. Le temps avait passé depuis que Renji s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le blond et il avait bien dans l'idée de passer à l'attaque pendant la belle saison. Tous les deux s'étaient pas mal rapprochés ces derniers temps, ce qui laissait penser au rouge que peut-être, il pourrait espérer plus.

- Je pars dans de la famille les deux premières semaines, mais après je suis libre.

- Super ! Faudra qu'on se fasse quelque chose alors. Je travaille à temps plein pendant les congés mais j'ai un jour de repos.

La discussion dura encore quelques instants au plus grand plaisir de Renji qui était sur un petit nuage. Il pourrait voir son Kira pendant ces deux longs mois de vacances !

* * *

><p>Il avait de plus en plus chaud et quelque chose lui chatouillait le ventre depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Une douleur ténue lui enserrait le torse et des coups lancinant lui parcouraient le corps. Pourtant, une douce sensation l'envahissait, de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête en un savant mélange de plaisir et de douleur.<p>

Il avait l'impression que son corps s'échauffait tout seul, pour une raison indéterminée, alors qu'il était coincé dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité. Mais il avait peur que s'il se réveillait, cette merveilleuse sensation disparaisse. Alors que son torse se bombait sous un nouvel afflux de sensations fabuleuses, une petite silhouette se détacha dans l'obscurité et avança vers lui. Ichigo se demanda de qui il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue une chevelure hirsute immaculée.

- Toshiro ?

Le jeune garçon s'avança pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Une chose étrange attira l'attention du roux, un sourire flânait sur les lèvres de l'albinos. Ce qui le changeait totalement de son air renfrogné habituel. Ichigo savait parfaitement qu'il rêvait donc, il ne se posa pas de question sur son imagination et se laissa porter par cette image d'un Toshiro souriant qui ne le tarabustait pas sur l'utilisation de son prénom.

Alors qu'Ichigo détaillait le garçon, il fut surpris quand celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et que sa bouche se plaqua sur la sienne, avide. Ce n'était pas le premier rêve qu'il faisait de Toshiro l'embrassant, mais là, il avait clairement l'impression de sentir sa présence tout contre lui, de vraiment sentir la douceur de ses lèvres. Son petit corps se pressant contre le sien et ses lèvres, bougeant contre les siennes, eurent tôt fait de le chauffer. Ichigo s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte, frissonnant quand il sentit les petites mains se faufiler sous sa chemise. Glissant lentement sur son torse bandé, elles continuèrent leur ascension vers les omoplates.

Tout à coup, le roux se retrouva allongé, avec un Toshiro qui le surplombait. Sa chemise fut ouverte si violement que les butons volèrent en tout sens et tombèrent, éparses, autour d'eux.

Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus étrange. Ichigo avait du mal à comprendre où son esprit le menait. Il se laissait faire sans broncher, complètement à la merci de son cadet. Dans la réalité, ce serait impensable, inimaginable. Il serait au dessus et non pas le soumis. Il comblerait son partenaire avec des caresses aguicheuses et des baisers passionnés. En attendant, il devait avouer que ce que lui faisait ressentir le gamin était agréable, très agréable. Ses tétons étaient pris d'assaut par une bouche aguicheuse, le faisant gémir. Son corps en sueur et fatigué se cambra alors qu'une langue joueuse descendait vers son ventre.

Bon sang, qui aurait pu croire qu'il pourrait être aussi excité par une simple langue se baladant sur sa peau. Le simple fait de savoir que cette langue appartenait au garçon qui l'attirait comme un aimant, allumait un brasier en lui, lui procurant une étrange félicité. Néanmoins, il sursauta quand son pantalon et son sous-vêtement se retrouvèrent sur ses fesses et que la tête blanche se positionna au dessus de son entrejambe.

- Euh… T… Toshiro, tu ne vas pas…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand la bouche du garçon se referma sur son membre érigé. Dès lors, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne se forma dans son esprit. Il ne sentait plus que les sensations exquises que lui procurait cette bouche qui glissait aisément sur sa verge tendue de plaisir. La sueur perlait en gouttes sur son front, serpentant sur son visage, lui troublant la vision. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse, à mesure que le plaisir augmentait. Bientôt, il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir, il n'en avait plus pout très longtemps. Les mouvements autour de sa hampe s'accélèrent sensiblement, le faisant venir.

Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent subitement alors que son corps s'arquait et qu'un nom sortait dans un cri guttural.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'infirmerie dix minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il avait vu le médecin en sortir de son pas tranquille et gracieux, il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'il allait entendre.<p>

Le corps d'Ichigo reposait inconscient, totalement à sa merci et personne aux alentours pour le déranger dans son forfait. Ayant préalablement pris la précaution de fermer la porte à double tour, après tout prudence est mère de sûreté, dit-on, il s'était dirigé à pas de loup vers celui qui serait prochainement sa victime. Des somnifères ou un quelconque anesthésiant lui avait été administré, autrement il aurait parié sa chemise que l'orangé se serait réveillé bien plus tôt, sentant sa présence à un kilomètre à la ronde. Pour aujourd'hui, il se contenterait donc d'un Ichigo inconscient.

Au simple fait de soulever le drap et de découvrir les diverses marques de bagarre et ce bandage étroitement serré, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. D'autant qu'il connaissait l'emploi du temps du jeune homme par cœur. Et une rencontre avec Zaraki avait ce genre de conséquences néfastes, pour les personnes concernées du moins.

Ses longs doigts se posèrent sur la chair ferme du torse, le caressant quelque peu. L'alité ne se réveilla pas alors il continua sur sa lancée. Ôtant complètement le drap, il se positionna à califourchon sur le corps endormi, bloquant les bras du jeune homme entre ses cuisses. Ses propres bras lui apportant un soutien fiable, il détailla chaque millimètre de la peau halée. De ses sourcils fins, qui pour une fois étaient relâchés, à son nez droit. De la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au contour de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une invite qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer. Se penchant un peu plus, il captura ces lèvres tentatrices qu'il baisa avec envie, glissant immédiatement sa langue dans la cavité accueillante.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune inconscient pour réagir et participer à l'échange sans aucune retenue, au plus grand plaisir de l'intrus. Leurs langues jouèrent longtemps ensemble, Ichigo lui laissant mener la dance à son aise. Finissant le baiser par quelques mordillement sur sa lèvre inférieure, il s'éloigna pour admirer le torse qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire sien. Ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques sur la poitrine à peine endommagée, à part deux marques violacées de moyenne importance. De ses index, il taquina les tétons qui dressèrent immédiatement sous un faible gémissement de leur propriétaire.

Le roux devait vraiment faire un rêve érotique pour être autant réceptif à ces attouchements. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, la suite n'en serait que meilleure encore. Sa langue remplaça les doigts et lécha tout ce qui passa sous son passage, laissant un corps frissonnant derrière elle. Les grains de chair rosée furent torturés un bon moment chacun, les laissant au final écarlate. Aucun doute à ce que leur propriétaire s'en souviendrait après ça. Il s'y était acharné un bon bout de temps, à l'aide de ses dents parfois pour laisser ses marques. Pendant qu'il y était, il marqua son territoire par deux-trois suçons qui feraient sensation et qui bien sûr serait clairement visible. Pourquoi se donner de la peine, s'il n'en ressortait rien d'amusant par la suite ?

Son petit jeu sur le haut du corps inconscient commençait à l'ennuyer, aussi décida-t-il de poursuivre son exploration sur les merveilles que devaient recéler le bas du corps. D'un mouvement fluide, il glissa sur le lit, le long des jambes du roux, jusqu'au moment où sa tête soit exactement à hauteur souhaitée, devant l'entrejambe. Le pantalon n'offrit aucune résistance, pas plus que le boxer, qui glissèrent à mi-cuisse. Ichigo était bien proportionné. Ce que renfermait le sous-vêtement commençait à peine à s'éveiller, mais aucun doute qu'il devait avoir une belle taille dans le feu de l'action.

Sans pendre le temps d'attiser un peu plus la verge à l'aide de sa main, il choisit de la prendre tout de suite en bouche. Il préférait de loin la sentir grossir et vibrer de cette manière plutôt que de l'avoir toute dure, tout de suite en bouche. Il ressentait un certain plaisir sadique à savoir être la cause du plaisir de son partenaire, ça avait vraiment quelque chose de grisant.

Il amorça des mouvements de va et vient et aussitôt le sang monta dans le sexe qui s'aviva, durcissant au fur et à mesure de ses actions. Dans de petits gémissements diablement excitant, Ichigo commença à légèrement suivre le rythme et onduler des hanches pour accentuer le contact. Il accueillit presque entièrement la verge dans sa bouche avec plaisir. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait en venant à l'infirmerie. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que ce soit parfait. Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il sentit les doigts du roux s'agripper à sa chevelure, tirant convulsivement sur ses mèches prisonnières.

Tout était parfait, Ichigo lui était soumis, même s'il demeurait inconscient.

Ces mouvements de pompe s'accélèrent et il malaxa les bourses en cadence, rajoutant un souffle à la respiration saccadée de l'endormi. Puis, se fut l'apothéose. Il recueillit la jouissance du jeune homme et avala le tout goulument. Cependant, le cri qu'Ichigo poussa au moment où il ouvrait les yeux, le décontenança un peu.

Ce prénom…

Alors c'était comme ça.

Il se releva de façon à être de nouveau entièrement assis sur les cuisses du fraichement réveillé, coinçant par ce mouvement, bras et jambes. Il avait une petite conversation à avoir tous les deux, et il était aussi certain que l'autre allait être plutôt énergique, malgré son était physique, en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Sa vision était encore trouble de part le sommeil mais surtout, il était toujours sous le coup de son rêve des plus étranges. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien au réveil, même si ces côtes lui causaient une lancinante brulure dès qu'il avait le malheur de respirer. Un poids lourd lui pesait sur les jambes, l'empêchant de se mouvoir dans le lit et quelque chose de doux lui caressait le torse.<p>

Peu à peu, le voile devant ses pupilles s'estompa et il reconnut les traits d'une personne assise sur lui. Et quelle personne ! Ce trop large sourire, ses yeux de fouine, ce visage anguleux qu'il détestait…

- Bien dormi, Ichigo ?

- Que… Ichimaru…, dit le roux, la gorge pâteuse.

Sa tête était encore lourde de son rêve. Où était-il déjà ? Un coup d'œil circulaire sur son environnement, les murs aux peintures blanches, l'odeur d'antiseptique… l'infirmerie. Bon OK pour le lieu. Maintenant pourquoi était-il là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Un sacré trou noir lui assombrissait les souvenirs. Il se voyait encore assister aux cours de la marinée. Ensuite, le déjeuné avec ses amis sur le toit. Et après… ah oui, comment avait-il pu oublier le sport ! Ban sang, voilà pourquoi il se sentait dans le coton depuis son réveil. Unohana avait du lui donner un quelconque analgésique pour la douleur après sa rencontre avec Kenpachi.

Le salaud, il l'avait eu par surprise aujourd'hui. Et surtout, c'était quoi cette satanée force qu'il lui avait fait gouter ? Un monstre ce gars. Ce fou, qui se prétendait professeur, avait augmenté le niveau et pas qu'un peu, après la démonstration de pouvoir qu'Ichigo lui avait faite la dernière fois. Jusqu'où allait aller cette connerie de démonstration de puissance ? Jusqu'à-ce qu'il y perde la vie ? Cette fois, il s'en sortait pas trop mal à ce qu'il pouvait constater. Il n'allait pas aller manger les pissenlits par la racine aujourd'hui, mais si cette folie continuait, il ne tarderait pas à aller retrouver le créateur. Le tout avant même qu'il passe en troisième année de lycée. Un peu jeune pour mourir quand même.

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait du pourquoi, il ne restait plus qu'un point à éclaircir, et non pas des moindres : que fichait Ichimaru assis sur ses jambes, hein ?

Ichigo avait beau tenter de bouger, le troisième année lui bloquait bras et jambes, et ce par la seule force de ses cuisses.

- Ichimaru, enfoiré…

L'attention d'Ichigo fut détourné par une étrange sensation de froid sur son torse, et plus bas, là où une telle sensation n'avait normalement pas sa place. Avec appréhension, il laissa glisser son regard plus bas, sur le point culminant de son anatomie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et il s'empourpra en constatant que ce qui devait normalement être enfermé sous deux épaisseurs de tissu, se retrouvait à l'air libre, à la vue et au su de tous. Et ce tous était précisément son président du conseil des élèves, qui, à en croire son sourire, y était pour quelque chose dans cette situation.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Ichimaru ! Grogna le rouquin d'une voix sourde traduisant une explosion imminente.

- Moi ? Je t'ai juste soulagé, répondit innocemment l'argenté. Tu semblais souffrir alors…

- En quoi me dessaper et faire je ne sais quoi de pervers pendant mon sommeil pourrait bien m'aider, hein ?

Alors que la colère du roux atteignait son paroxysme, Ichimaru, lui, rigolait intérieurement. Sa victime n'avait pas encore remarqué le meilleur. Un dilemme se présentait à lui, devait-il lui dire qu'il lui avait fait une fellation tout de suite, ou le laisser le découvrir tout seul et savourer toutes les expressions qui passeraient sur son magnifique visage ? La deuxième solution le tentait beaucoup plus, elle avait un quelque chose de jouissif et de sadique sur les bords. On était parti pour la deuxième solution alors.

Lentement les traits initialement colériques s'étaient transformés, à mesure qu'Ichigo prenait conscience d'un fait nouveau. Il était passé du rosé au blanc cachet d'aspirine, en constatant sa nudité. Pour le moment, il reprenait doucement des couleurs à force de crier et de se tortiller pour se dégager. De ce fait, il attisait toujours plus son désir que traduisait maintenant la déformation visible de son pantalon.

Tout à coup l'alité stoppa net tout mouvement en prenant conscience de la sensation humide trônant à son entrejambe. Ce ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Cette espèce de fouine avait profité du fait qu'il soit inconscient pour faire des saloperies !

- Ichimaru ! Enfoiré !

- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai fait que te soulager, minauda-t-il.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Ça t'amuse de me faire une pipe pendant que je ne peux pas me défendre ! T'es qu'une espèce de détraqué sexuel !

A force de s'énerver Ichigo arriva tant bien que mal à dégager l'un de ses bras, jusque là immobilisé, et à attraper le col du plus vieux.

- C'est pas parce que mes fesses t'intéressent que tu peux faire ce qui te chante sans en subir les conséquences !

Ichimaru n'avait pas cillé sous les propos venimeux, gardant son éternel sourire inquiétant, vexant d'autant plus le roux dont le sang bouillait de rage dans ses veines. Le relâchant violement dans un grognement, Ichigo décocha un coup du droit qui aurait du envoyer son adversaire au bas du lit dans un geignement de douleur. Malheureusement, il n'atteignit jamais sa cible, à savoir la mâchoire ennemie, car son poing fut retenu par une force supérieure. Sans aucune difficulté, l'argenté avait entravé son poing de la main gauche et le retenait fermement.

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? Demanda-t-il en caressant du pouce la peau à proximité. D'autant que si tu ne veux pas que j'aille répéter ce que tu as dis, ou plutôt crié, pendant ton inconscience au principal concerné, il va falloir être gentil avec moi.

Ichigo sentit avec horreur l'autre main du troisième année s'activer sur son torse, tâtant ses mamelons. La tête du renard s'approcha et s'arrêta à un infime espace de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle lui chatouiller le nez.

Il rêvait où ce foutu personnage lui faisait du chantage ? Ichigo avait les nerfs en pelote à cause de ce con et en plus voilà qu'il le menaçait. Pire, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. C'était surtout ça qui l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'il se creusait le crane, encore dans le brouillard, à lui en donner la nausée. Et voir le visage d'Ichimaru en gros plan, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, n'arrangeait rien à son malaise.

- Mon petit frère serait très heureux de savoir la manière dont tu penses à lui. N'est-ce pas Ichigo ? Pile au moment où tu venais en plus. Dire son nom comme ça, exactement à ce moment, plutôt suspect, non ?

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne puisse rien prononcer d'intelligible. Il avait donc parlé pendant son rêve ? Et en plus au moment de… Merde, plus humiliant, tu meurs. Et en plus il fallait qu'il y ait eu un témoin. En même temps si Ichimaru ne l'avait pas excité pendant son sommeil, il n'en serait pas là en ce moment. Bon, il y en avait un peu aussi de son esprit, qu'il ne savait pas si dépravé d'ailleurs.

Alors que toute couleur désertait le visage du roux, Ichimaru profita de l'aubaine pour s'emparer de la bouche tentatrice et amorcer un baiser langoureux. Si au début Ichigo n'avait pas réagi, il avait fini par tenter de se soustraire à l'échange imposé et déplaisant. Cette langue qui le fouillait était répugnante, trop brulante pour être anodine mais trop douée cependant pour qu'il la rejette avec force. C'était paradoxal, hautement déplaisant mais paradoxalement, plutôt agréable. Il aurait très certainement plus apprécié le baiser s'il ne savait pas qui le lui donnait.

Ichimaru ayant relâché sa vigilance, le roux eut tout le loisir de le repousser aussi loin que possible de lui. S'essuyant rageusement la bouche du revers de la main, Ichigo foudroya l'argenté du regard. Celui-ci partit d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable avant de se relever et faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner du lit. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna avec le sourire le plus sadique qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

- Pense bien à ce que je t'ai dis Ichigo. Ma langue pourrait très bien fourcher malencontreusement. Oh, et se fut très agréable de prendre soin de toi. Je suis un infirmier très attentionné, non ?

Son rire amusé tonna dans le couloir quand il s'éloigna, finissant d'achever de honte le roux. Il serra les poings, les sourcils froncés au possible. Rageusement, il remonta pantalon et boxer avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Bon sang, il était dans une de ses merdes maintenant. Pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus, hein ? Subir le harcèlement d'Ichimaru quotidiennement et en plus tomber amoureux de son petit frère, franchement on ne pouvait pas faire plus problématique comme situation.

Ichigo arrêta de suite de se lamenter. Qu'avait-il pensé à l'instant ? Lui, amoureux d'un gamin ? De ce gamin ?

- Et merde, murmura-t-il en tapant du poing sur le matelas. C'est de mieux en mieux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

A la prochaine pour la suite des festivités !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, salut !

Je passe en coup de vent pour poster ce chapitre, qui je le sais s'est fait désiré. Et oui, il faut bien faire attendre son public, pour qu'il apprécie d'autant plus. Non ? Nan, sérieusement je m'excuse du retard. Je ne pensais pas pas être si longue à publier la suite.

Comme toujours les reviews sont les bienvenues, et d'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers du chapitre précédent, j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire chaque commentaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 6 : La machine infernale se met en route.

C'est dans un état presque euphorique que Renji arpentait les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Les cours venaient de se clore et, portant le sac de son ami, il avait bien l'intention de passer voir Ichigo puisque celui-ci n'était pas reparu depuis le début d'après midi. Cette fois-ci Zaraki l'avait bien mis hors service pour une paire d'heures, et le rouquin était bien pale quand il l'avait laissé se reposer. Néanmoins, il avait pu croiser Kira et prévoir des plans pour les vacances. Il avait une aubaine pour enfin conclure avec le blond, il n'allait pas s'en priver pour en rabattre les oreilles d'Ichigo.

Oui, Renji avait décidé de franchir le pas pendant l'été, et il espérait bien une réponse affirmative de sa part. Il avait bon espoir de se voir rétorquer une réponse affirmative. Kira s'ouvrait de plus en plus et il semblait au jeune homme qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Du moins assez pour commencer quelque chose de plus sérieux. Si le blond le voulait bien, il va sans dire. D'un autre côté, il comptait aussi sur le soutient d'Ichigo. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour faire une déclaration à un autre homme. Jusqu'ici Renji n'avait eu à faire qu'à des représentantes de la gent féminine, et il ne voulait pas se montrer trop gauche dans sa prestation.

Voila pourquoi il sautillait presque dans les couloirs, auréolé de bonheur. Quiconque l'aurait croisé à ce moment aurait juré pouvoir voir des petites fleurs voleter autour de lui. Tout était tout beau tout rose dans son esprit et rien ne pourrait miner sa satisfaction… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie. Sa transe prit malheureusement fin prématurément. L'atmosphère lourde et électrique qui régnait dans la pièce lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire. Ichigo était assis sur le rebord du lit, l'air sombre, les mains crispées sur les draps.

Avant de faire un pas dans sa direction, Renji jeta un coup d'œil à Unohana, assise derrière son bureau. Elle lui sourit doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus l'état du roux. Le rouge soupira imperceptiblement, un mauvais pressentiment lui avait pris tout à l'heure, il était maintenant certain qu'il aurait du revenir sur ses pas. Beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était deux minutes plus tôt, il finit par entrer et affronter son ami et les ondes négatives qui l'entouraient.

- Yo Ichi, dit-il en se plantant devant lui. La forme ?

- Ah Renji, répondit le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

Un minuscule sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui ne rassura pas du tout Renji, tant il n'était pas naturel. Un sourire de dépit, voilà ce que c'était. Et puis… Merde, Ichigo ne souriait pas ! Alors voir même cette légère incurvation de ses lèvres, c'était le signe que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. Bien entendu, Renji se sentait responsable - il l'avait un peu abandonné tout à l'heure - et il voulait découvrir ce qui minait son ami. Aussi l'aida-t-il à se relever, il n'était pas chaud pour discuter dans la pièce aseptisée. Surtout avec les oreilles discrètes mais bien aiguisées d'Unohana.

- Allez, je te ramène, dit-il en l'entrainant derrière lui.

- Je peux encore marcher tout seul ! Se plaignit le roux dont la mauvaise humeur refaisait surface.

- Toi, tu te tiens tranquille.

Du bout du doigt, Renji toucha le torse d'Ichigo, au niveau des côtes. Sa réaction fut immédiate, ce simple touché suffit à le faire se plier en deux de douleur.

- Tu vois, t'es pas en état de te plaindre.

- En… Enfoiré…

Le rouge ne tient aucun compte du regard meurtrier qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui et empoigna de nouveau Ichigo par le bras.

- Merci pour vos soins Unohana-sensei, salua Renji en sortant de la pièce, trainant derrière lui son ami bougonnant.

Ichigo suivait comme il le pouvait son ami qui ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser marcher seul. Dans ce cas, qu'il avance moins vite, l'imbécile ! Évidemment qu'il s'emmêlait les pieds avec les longues enjambées qu'il faisait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup à Renji ? Il était blessé quand même, un peu plus de considération pour son pauvre corps ne serait pas du luxe.

Son cher ami eut tôt fait de les conduire en dehors de l'établissement. A ce moment, Ichigo en eut assez de se faire tirer comme un vulgaire paquet encombrant et se dégagea de la prise sur son bras, lui permettant de reprendre un souffle douloureux par la même.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est ça, prends moi pour un con Ichigo ! J'ai eu un sacrés mauvais pressentiment en sortant de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure et maintenant, je te retrouve à broyer du noir et d'un coup t'as un visage trop expressif pour que se soit normal. Conclusion, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Renji connaissait trop bien son ami pour son propre bien. Il arrivait à déchiffrer n'importe laquelle de ses expressions et dieu seul sait qu'il avait tendance à faire une tête de renfrogné continuellement. Le fait qu'il le comprenne aussi bien était source de constante gêne pour le roux. Mais le contraire était valable aussi. Ichigo pouvait savoir ce que pensait Renji, bien que dans le cas du jeune homme à la longue chevelure incandescente, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Il n'y avait pas plus expressif que Renji dans son entourage. Là, par exemple, son ami était énervé, il le voyait par la barre qui striait son front, ses yeux étrécis et sa démarche cadencée.

Mais énervé contre quoi ? Difficile à savoir. Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que Renji portait une grande attention à ses relations amicales. Il plaçait beaucoup d'importance en ses amis et donc s'en faisait continuellement pour eux. Ichigo en arriva à la conclusion évidente que le rouge s'en voulait de ne pas être resté à ses côtés. Sentiment très louable en soit et qui impressionnait toujours autant le roux. Mais cela signifiait aussi souvent des prises de tête mémorables quand il voulait convaincre de rouge qu'il n'avait aucun tort à se reprocher et que son ami éructait violemment le contraire. S'en suivait des engueulades pour finalement pas grand-chose. Ce que Rukia appelait aussi « le crêpage de chignon masculin dans toute sa splendeur ». En gros, une futilité sans nom.

Soupirant brièvement Ichigo se rappela rapidement les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt, étudiant rapidement ce qu'il pouvait révéler à son ami. Une chose était sûr, il n'allait pas lui parler de sa toute ressente découverte à propos de ses sentiments pour un certain gamin. Renji avait beau être son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas lui parler d'un fait qu'il n'avait même pas encore lui-même digéré. Optant pour la facilité, il se contenta d'un énoncé sommaire des faits.

- Ichimaru, infirmerie, visite de courtoisie, moi.

Énonciation très spartiate qui avait pourtant le mérite d'être clair pour qui savait lire entre les lignes. C'était littéralement ce qui s'était passé, nonobstant le fait que le président du conseil des élèves l'ait comment dire… sucé ? N'ayons pas peur des mots, il lui avait fit une putain de branlette buccale pendant qu'il était inconscient. Ça pouvait entrer dans la catégorie « visite de courtoisie », non ? En prenant bien sûr en compte l'obsédé de personnage qui l'effectue, cette visite. Ça devient vite un jeu pervers, pas si courtois, pour le commun des mortels, mais qui constitue le minimum syndical requis pour quelqu'un de son espèce.

Ichigo avait aussi omis de parler du fait qu'il pensait que c'était le gamin qui était avec lui à ce moment. Mais cela relevait de son propre fantasme et ne concernait en rien Renji. A quoi lui aurait servit le fait de savoir qu'il avait joui dans la bouche d'Ichimaru en pensant à un autre? Renji lui aurait rit au nez avant de lui faire tout une thèse sur la fourberie de troisième année. S'il tenait au reste de nerf qu'il avait en stock - et il était très réduit à l'heure actuel- mieux valait omettre quelques détails.

- Je savais que j'aurai pas du partir et te laisser seul ! C'était couru d'avance ce genre d'hypothèse ! Se plaignit le rouge en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Et ? Il t'a encore fait du rentre dedans pas possible, profitant de ton état de faiblesse ?

- D'après toi, maugréa le roux.

Renji se stoppa dans sa marche pour se retourner vivement face à son ami. Ses bras se mirent vite en mouvement dans des espèces de moulinet qui auraient put étonner le roux s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu procéder de cette manière un jour. Maintenant, il était certain que Renji allait lui faire part d'une de ces théories loufoques, pas piquée des vers. C'était généralement ce qui suivait ces étranges mouvements de bras. Certes ces théories étaient souvent siphonnées de la bouteille, mais celle qui disait que Zaraki était un démon venu imposer au monde un règne de terreur basé sur la conquête du combat ultime qui passait par la satisfaction de son appétit insatiable pour le sang et la jubilation de voir le visage crispé de douleur de ses opposants, était assez proche de la réalité. Douloureusement proche, du gout d'Ichigo.

- Il est extralucide ou quoi ce gars, sérieux ? Il est toujours dans tes pattes ! C'est à croire qu'il t'a foutu un mouchard pour te suivre à la trace ! Ouais c'est ça, je suis sûr qu'il t'a collé aux fesses un traceur. Faut pas non plus négligé la piste du don paranormal non plus. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tout les gars tombent dans ses filets comme des mouches.

Ichigo laissa son ami continuer à déblatérer sur les possible dons extrasensoriels de l'argenté, sur sa perversité, son sans gêne et sa perfidie, sans l'écouter plus. Au moins avait-il réussi à détourner l'attention de Renji. Il suffisait de lui parler d'Ichimaru pour qu'il démarre au quart de tour et s'insurge contre lui et ses actes oh combien abominables, peu scrupuleux, sans aucune décence et dégradants, dixit le rouge.

En même temps, il comprenait bien son aversion pour le troisième année avec les racontars qu'on entendait sur lui et surtout ce qu'il avait fait à Kira. Lui-même vouait un dégout sans nom pour le personnage et le fait de savoir que sa bouche l'avait touché intimement au niveau de l'aine - sans compter cet affreux baiser - il en avait des nausées. D'où le fait de jouer sur l'aversion de Renji. Il ne se voyait pas exposer les actes répréhensibles d'Ichimaru à son égard. Premièrement, il en aurait les nerfs encore plus en pelote, ce qui réveillerait d'autant plus ses blessures. Et deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas se faire chambrer d'entrée de jeu par son ami s'il apprenait son attirance pour le petit frère de l'argenté. Il en aurait pour des heures à entendre ses ricanements et ses moqueries pour qu'enfin il consente à l'encourager.

Ichigo n'était ni en condition, ni n'avait l'envie de subir pareil traitement dans son état actuel. Car quand Renji était surexcité, il avait tendance à oublier certains faits, comme par exemple qu'il soit blessé et ne tenait debout qu'avec difficulté.

Renji finit par le laisser devant chez lui sur un dernier « enfoiré d'Ichimaru » bien senti.

Ichigo fut content de ne pas croiser son père derrière la porte. Ce dernier avait une fâcheuse habitude à se planquer en embuscade dans l'entrée pour le surprendre d'une de ses attaques surprises inefficaces. Mais pour l'heure, l'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de s'esquinter un peu plus les côtes en envoyant valdinguer son paternel plus loin, le nez dans le plâtre qui servait de revêtement au mur.

Après s'être débarrassé, non sans mal, de ses chaussures, qu'il laissa trainer au beau milieu de l'entrée - quelqu'un finirait bien par passer dans les parages et les rangerait pour lui - il pénétra dans le salon. Une seule et unique chose tournait dans sa tête : son lit l'attendait à l'étage. Il se sentait encore vaseux et ses douleurs s'étaient réveillées depuis un certain temps, laissant son corps endolori et réclamant un repos complet.

Néanmoins, une fois dans sa chambre, toute idée de sommeille le quitta quand il se souvint des paroles de Renji. Tournant le regard vers son sac, qu'il avait laissé tomber dans un coin, il réfléchit deux secondes. Dans le babillage incessant de son ami, il avait retenu quelques éléments qui méritaient de s'y arrêter.

- C'est débile mais… y'a peut-être quelque chose.

Dans une grimace, il s'abaissa à moitié et se saisit d'une des bretelles de son sac, déversant l'intégralité de son contenu sur le lit. Il ne prenait pas vraiment les dires de Renji au sérieux mais l'idée du mouchard pouvait expliquer pourquoi il trouvait toujours Ichimaru sur son chemin. N'importe qui trouverait étrange qu'un étranger sache à chaque moment où il se trouve et vienne foutre le bordel dans sa vie tranquille. En tout cas, c'était le cas d'Ichigo.

L'hypothèse qui tenait le plus la route était qu'Ichimaru lui ait collé une de ces foutues puces et qu'il le suivait à la trace. L'autre explication, qui ne le satisfaisait pas, était qu'il ait un quelconque don extrasensoriel. C'était bien trop tordu même concernant l'argenté. Ou alors Ichimaru s'était constitué une espèce de réseaux de relation qui l'informait en permanence de tout ce qui le concernait. Avec toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait faites, il devait bien avoir les moyens de le faire suivre… beaucoup trop extrême et surtout pas mieux pour devenir complètement psychotique.

Ichigo secoua la tête pour s'en sortir ses réflexion sans queue ni tête. Les médicaments que lui avaient filés Unohana avaient un effet nocif sur son imagination. Autrement, il ne penserait pas à des stupidités pareilles, non mais sérieux des espions partout à la solde d'Ichimaru ? On n'était pas dans un film hollywoodien, bon sang ! Et puis tiens, mettons aussi sur le dos des médicaments, le rêve érotique qu'il avait fait, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille et de décharger un malaise grandissant qui bouffe la tête et l'esprit.

- Maintenant que j'ai tout renversé, autant jeter un coup d'œil. Ça ne mange pas de pain.

Ichigo commença donc à examiner ses affaires mais rien ne lui sembla suspect. Il consacra une étude minutieuse à son sac qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures. Il retrouva divers objets comme un vieux stylo cassé, des bouts de papier rabougris ou encore un reste de ce qui devait être à l'origine une boite de chewing-gum mais qui était dans un état tel que son identification fut difficile. Il prenait toujours un grand soin de ses affaires, s'en était une preuve indéniable… Mais rien ne laissait paraitre dans tout ce foui un quelconque appareillage de traçage. Ichigo savait que ces engins pouvaient être minuscules, aussi laissa-t-il tomber son sac dans un soupir. Il ne verrait rien si c'était un appareil microscopique de toute manière, et d'un coup, il se sentait las.

Il n'aurait pas du écouter Renji, se dit-il en contemplant, consterné, le résultat de ses investigation. Non seulement il n'avait rien trouvé mais en plus il s'était donné une corvée de rangement en plus. Le roux regarda, morne son lit jonché d'objets éparses, puis, le plus simplement du monde, il flanqua tout son bordel par terre dans l'intention manifeste de se coucher. Le rangement serait pour bien plus tard, une fois qu'il serait en état. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il avait bien pu entreprendre une telle activité alors qu'il était tellement fourbu et cassé de partout. L'imbécilité, sans doute.

Avec précaution, il s'assit sur le matelas, laissant une expression contrite tirer ses traits du à l'inconfort de sa position pour ses blessures. A peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour s'allonger que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une seule personne à sa connaissance entrait ainsi dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était gamin. Ichigo, qui pensait être à l'abri dans ce lieu ne put qu'être dépité en entendant la voix tonitruante de son paternel.

- Ichigo ! Alors tu t'es pris une raclée, à ce qu'il parait !

Et en plus, il se moquait de lui !

- Rah, ferme-la. Tu me fiche mal au crane.

- Ouh. Ritsu n'avait pas menti. C'est pas la forme, mon grand !

Fichus médecins. C'était quoi ce plan où tout le monde connait tout le monde ? Et que je te passe un petit coup de fil pour faire circuler les nouvelles. On ne pouvait même pas se faire blesser tranquillement sans que toute la communauté médicale soit au courant. Ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas Ichigo que son père connaisse Unohana. Elle lui transmettait les informations sur son état. Et chaque fois, son père avait cet air de conspirateur fier de lui, qui rendait dingue son fiston. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas qu'avec Unohana qu'il échangeait des informations mais aussi avec un autre médecin qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer : papa Ishida. Pourtant son père semblait aimer se chamailler avec lui, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et ne parlons pas du niveau de chamaillerie, digne d'enfants de primaire, à la style « c'est moi le plus fort ».

Voyant que son fils ne lui répondait pas, Isshin en perdit son sourire idiot au profit d'un regard sérieux. Il observa son fils d'un œil critique, examinant son état. Il avait le teint pale et sa mâchoire se crispait convulsivement de douleur. A part ces deux éléments, rien ne traduisait une quelconque souffrance. Le paternel retint de justesse un soupir, pourquoi son rejeton était-il une vraie tête de mule quand il s'agissait de montrer ses faiblesses ? Un problème de virilité mal placée, évidemment.

- Tiens, fils indigne, dit-il en lui sortant de sa blouse deux cachets qu'il lui tendit ainsi qu'un verre d'eau sorti d'il ne savait où.

Ichigo ne posa aucune question sur ce que ça pouvait être, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'antidouleur. Il les avala vite fait puis se coucha sur le lit où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous le regard scrutateur de son père, vaincu par cette journée beaucoup trop mouvementée à son gout.

* * *

><p>La chaleur avait commencé déjà tôt dans la matinée, devenant étouffante à l'heure du midi. Les vacances d'été avaient débuté depuis deux semaines et c'était sous un soleil de plomb qu'Ichigo arpentait les rues en direction de son job. Renji et lui avaient réussis à se faire embaucher chez l'épicier qui recherchait de la main d'œuvre pour les beaux jours, restant le seul ouvert sans interruption dans cette partie de la ville durant le période estivale.<p>

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le propriétaire, l'adolescent l'avait trouvé louche avait son visage mal rasé, son bob enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et son sourire sarcastique qu'il cachait toujours derrière un éventail déplié. Il avait la tête du parfait trafiquant, pas celle d'un petit commerçant de quartier sans histoire.

Finalement, Ichigo avait consenti à travailler là malgré ses a priori, mais surtout, il n'avait pas reçu d'autres réponses à ses nombreuses autres postulations. Contre toutes attentes, quand il lui avait donné l'adresse du magasin « Urahara Shop », son père n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, semblant même connaitre les lieux. D'ailleurs Ichigo se demandait pourquoi son paternel ne l'avait pas plus questionné sur son travail, lui qui faisait une véritable enquête habituellement sur ses fréquentations.

Arrivant sur place, il constata que Renji n'était pas encore arrivé, mais par contre, le patron se trouvait derrière son comptoir et lui servit son large sourire commerçant quand il entra.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun. Splendide journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, ouais.

Belle journée ? Il pouvait le dire. Ichigo était trempé de sueur seulement en ayant fait la route sous ce ciel bleu sans aucuns nuages et aux rayons de soleil perçants. Oh ça oui, c'était une splendide journée qui l'énervait déjà tiens. Mais ça, Ichigo n'osa pas le dire à son patron de peur de se prendre dans la figure toute une thèse sur la météo annuelle de ces dix dernières années. Ce gars n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais c'était un ancien scientifique reconverti. Et pas des plus médiocres si on en croyait tous les diplômes qui trainaient dans son bureau. Recherche et tout le tintouin. En gros, il avait de la cervelle, mais il se contentait de tenir un petit commerce dans une partie reculée de la ville tout en donnant des leçons d'escrime de-ci de-là à qui le demandait du moment qu'il pouvait le rétribuer en argent ou en nature.

D'où tenait-il cette compétence d'escrimeur ? Allez savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il existait sous le magasin une espèce de de dojo qu'il avait découvert très récemment quand Urahara en était sorti. Une dalle s'était soulevé d'un seul coup dans un coin de l'arrière boutique sans prévenir. Il en avait presque défoncé le plafond avec son sursaut démesuré. Le propriétaire en était donc sorti avec son grand sourire, derrière lui, un gamin d'une douzaine d'année trimbalant un lourd sac de sport, le suivait. C'est comme ça qu'Ichigo avait découvert la deuxième fonction de ce magasin. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi Urahara disparaissait parfois des heures durant, car bien sûr, le curieux personnage avait omis de préciser son autre travail.

Alors qu'il revenait dans le magasin après avoir rangé ses affaire et enfilé son tablier, Renji arrivait autant en nage que lui, voire même plus.

- Ah Abarai-kun, tu t'es pris une averse sur le dos, minauda le gérant.

- J'aurai préféré, maugréa Renji. Au moins ça m'aurait rafraichi.

Comme toujours, la chaleur n'arrangeait rien à l'humeur du rouge. Il était tout aussi grognon qu'hier et qu'avant-hier, et ainsi de suite, depuis un bon mois, et les clients faisait parfois les frais de son caractère changeant. Ce qu'Ichigo ne comprenait pas, c'est que ces derniers revenaient invariablement et semblaient déçu quand c'était lui qui tenait la caisse. L'un d'eux lui avait une fois confié qu'il aimait l'attitude rafraichissante et relativement naturelle de Renji. C'est vrai que son ami avait tendance à toujours dire ce qu'il pensait tout en restant correcte avec ses vis-à-vis. La clef de son succès donc, en avait déduit le roux. Lui, il restait distant avec les inconnus, même s'il était aimable. Ce qui ne l'aidait guère à se faire apprécier de la clientèle, et s'en accommodait très bien, il n'était de tout évidence pas là pour faire ami-ami.

Ichigo salua Renji quand il passa devant lui en soupirant, puis partit s'occuper des rayonnages comme le lui avait demandé Urahara.

Les heures avaient vite défilées jusqu'à ce que la soirée commence à tomber. La tête dans le congélateur des produits surgelés, Ichigo n'entendit pas la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter. C'est donc sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait qu'il se retourna, les bras chargés de produit surgelés qui lui glaçaient les mains certes, mais surtout qui lui obstruaient quelque peu la vue. Ne voyant donc que partiellement devant lui, il finit par entrer en collision avec quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, s'il s'en tenait au faible gémissement qu'il avait entendu. En équilibre déjà précaire, les diverses boites glacées se répandirent autour de lui sur le sol. Voyant le désastre, Ichigo se morigéna de ne pas avoir pris la peine de prendre un panier pour l'aider. Son travail n'aurait pas été à refaire.

- Désolé, dit-il plus par politesse que par soucis pour son interlocuteur.

Il ne le regarda d'ailleurs même pas avant de s'accroupir pour récupérer ses biens, non sans quelques difficultés. Il avait presque tout rassemblé en une pile quand un petit raclement de gorge irrité se fit entendre. Déjà énervé par la chute de sa charge, Ichigo releva un regard meurtrier vers la personne qui avait l'audace de le déranger alors qu'il s'était poliment excusé. Il se bloqua toutefois, en croisant des prunelles turquoise qui le fixaient. Aucune rancœur ni même de colère brillait dans ses yeux, non ils étaient calmes et limpides. Continuant son chemin vers le haut, son regard rencontra une touffe de cheveux blancs. Abasourdi qu'il était le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce gamin sur son lieu de travail. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il se contentait de le fixer incrédule, son cœur se mettant à battre plus fort.

Calmement ses yeux, se mirent à glisser, dans le sens inverse, le long du corps de l'enfant qui n'en était plus vraiment un à en croire ce brun taciturne qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Il portait un polo sans manche de couleur crème par-dessus un pantalon bleu ciel près du corps. Ses pieds étaient enfermés dans une paire de tennis blanche en toile. Il s'agissait d'une tenue des plus simples, mais le roux la trouva en tout point parfaite. Les coupes étaient étudiées pour mettre en valeur les courbes de son corps. Une chose étonna cependant Ichigo, aucune goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son front ni autre part sur lui. A croire que son attitude froide déteignait sur son métabolisme, le gardant un fais. De ce point de vue, Ichigo l'enviait de toutes les fibres de son corps.

- La moindre des choses est de regarder la personne concernée quand tu t'excuses.

Toujours aussi désagréable, pensa Ichigo. Malgré lui, il était amusé et content de retrouver le gamin. Une légère incurvation du bord de ses lèvres traduit cet amusement mais plus que tout c'était la lueur rieuse de ses yeux qui traduisait le mieux sa joie. Il était heureux de le voir après tout ce temps où il n'avait cessé d'ailleurs de penser à lui.

- Bonjour à toi aussi gamin, répondit finalement Ichigo en se redressant, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Effet garanti, le garçon, bien plus petit que lui, dut relever la tête. Néanmoins, il la baissa pour pousser un soupir frustré pour ensuite refixer son regard sur lui.

- Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit de rester poli.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On s'était mis d'accord sur Toshiro, je crois.

Le sourcil droit du garçon fut pris d'un tressautement nerveux et sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus dans une mimique que le roux trouva adorable. On aurait dit un enfant à qui on venait de refuser la chose dont il avait le plus envie. Il ne manquait plus qu'il gonfle les joues dans une moue boudeuse pour qu'il fasse son âge. Ichigo était certain qu'il aurait un charme unique en gamin capricieux.

- Au fait, tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? Reprit plus sérieusement le roux.

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

- Ok, mais n'hésite pas hein, je suis là pour ça. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Urahara-san pense que je flemmarde. Pas comme l'autre là.

Du pouce, Ichigo pointa dans son dos son meilleur ami qui était complètement avachi sur le comptoir. C'est à peine si on pouvait savoir s'il était réveillé ou non. Toshiro aurait bien fait une remarque sur le laisser aller manifeste de son collègue mais son attention en fut vite détourner par un mouvement de son interlocuteur.

Le roux s'apprêtait à se baiser pour se saisir de la pile qui l'attendait bien sagement au sol, maintenant dégoulinante, mais une douleur puissante et soudaine le fit s'arrêter dans son geste. Un infime grognement racla dans sa gorge alors que sa mâchoire se serait et ses sourcils se fronçaient. Seulement quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées et ses côtes étaient loin d'être ressoudées. Maintenant la douleur étaient plus tenue mais certain geste restaient ponctués par une douleur aigue qui lui coupait le souffle. De toute évidence se penchait trop fortement en faisait parti.

Toshiro observa d'un œil suspicieux ce grand hirsute se bloquer à mi chemin et se relever lentement, presque précautionneusement. Il avait l'air de se sentir mal, son visage s'était crispé dans une grimace alors que ses yeux brillaient de douleur.

- Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ? Proposa-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est bon. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, grogna le roux en se baissant une nouvelle fois comme si de rien n'était.

Hitsugaya tiqua sous le renvoi de sa propre réplique de manière agressive. Il se proposait gentiment d'aider mais si c'était pour se faire envoyer balader, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Du reste, il ne voyait pas pourquoi soudainement, il avait proposé son aide. Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser et sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Prenant ce qu'il était venu chercher dans un rayon tout proche, il se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse où l'attendait un Renji maintenant bien réveillé, qui regardait l'allée face à lui, préoccupé. Puis, son regard vint se poser sur Toshiro et un franc sourire étira progressivement ses lèvres. On aurait dit que la lumière venait soudainement de se faire sur un fait intéressant qui l'amusait.

- Il n'admettra jamais qu'il a besoin d'aide celui-là, dit le jeune homme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Toshiro était déjà grognon de s'être fait envoyé sur les rose, alors il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les racontars de ce tire-au-flanc. Il s'apprêtait à lui signifier qu'il attendait de récupérer ses achats quand l'adolescent reprit sur un air de conspirateur.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, il s'est pris une dérouillée bien sentie et ses côtes ont morflées. Cassées. Et elles se rappellent à son bon souvenir, un peu trop à son gout.

- Pourquoi travaille-t-il alors ? Demanda Toshiro finalement intéressé par la santé du roux.

- Il est têtu, pire qu'un baudet. Et il tient toujours la parole qu'il a donnée. Alors même si ça ne fait que quatre semaines, il fait de son mieux.

- C'est à l'hôpital qu'il devrait être, ou du moins chez lui, bougonna le garçon visiblement irrité.

- Va t'en le lui faire comprendre. Je sais qu'il est remarquablement solide, s'en est même dingue une telle faculté de régénération, mais quand même il en reste un humain. Enfin bref, ça fera 1500 yens, gamin.

Toshiro paya tout en coulant un regard discret vers l'arrière boutique où Ichigo avait disparu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et il tarda un peu trop longtemps pour prendre le sachet que lui tendait le caissier.

- Hé gamin, tes achats. A moins que tu voudrais autre chose, peut-être que je le fasse sortir de là ? Demanda malicieusement Renji.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner les pensées qui passaient par la tête de ce gamin. En ce moment à tout le moins.

Se saisissant du sachet, le garçon à la chevelure immaculée, sortit définitivement du magasin sans une remarque mais avec force de regards assassins. Renji se douta que la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait de remarque sur l'emploi du mot tabou, c'était qu'il était inquiet. Que pouvait-ce être d'autre ? Par contre, il avait bien saisi l'insinuation, c'est ce que ses yeux disaient. Il était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir des nouvelles du gamin, peut-être même d'ici le lendemain. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais ce môme pouvait se montrer capable d'autre chose que de froideur. Et pour le moment, il semblait intrigué par Ichigo.

La machine infernal, autrement appelée amour, était en marche entre ces deux là. Son ami avait beau ne rien lui avoir dit, le rouge savait qu'il avait flashé sur le gamin. Et ce dernier n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il y paraissait au charme si particulier du roux. Si jamais ils se mettaient tous les deux ensembles, ils n'auraient plus qu'à le remercier. Après tout rien ne l'obligeait à parler de l'état d'Ichigo au gamin. S'il l'avait fait c'était pour les aider, et peut-être - surtout - pour se tailler une bonne tranche de rigolade, parce qu'avec ceux-là, il prédisait des étincelles en pagaille.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut !

Je passe en vitesse poster se nouveau chapitre. Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et pour tout dire, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose...

Mais j'ai trainé trop longtemps, alors je vous le livre tel qu'il est, même si je n'en suis qu'a moitié satisfaite.

Bonne lecture !

Oh, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 7 : Questions et soupçons

Assis à son bureau depuis une bonne heure maintenant, Toshiro faisait ses devoirs, ou du moins, tentait-il de les faire. Malheureusement, même après des fustigations mentales, le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Sa concentration semblait s'être envolée, tout comme son esprit, depuis qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de faire quelques achats au combini, le seul ouvert en cette période estivale dans le quartier. Et de tous les magasins de la ville, il fallait que ce soit dans celui-là qu'il retrouve cet individu hautement nocif à la chevelure flamboyante. Pourquoi avait-il spécialement pris un emplois dans cette superette et pas dans n'importe quelle autre boutique plus branchée tel qu'un disquaire ou un magasin de jeu vidéo ?

Non, visiblement cet empêcheur de tourner en rond préférait rester tranquille dans un endroit isolé où le travail ne devait pas être énorme. Ah moins qu'il ne connaisse la deuxième fonction de l'Urahara-shop, voire sa troisième fonction ? L'activité d'Urahara était connue d'un nombre très réduit de personnes et il était impossible que ce Kurosaki soit au courant, tout comme son ami à la chevelure rougeoyante dont il ignorait le nom. Lui-même ne devait normalement pas être dans la confidence. Mais Toshiro était très observateur et savait faire marcher sa cervelle, d'où la facilité qu'il avait pour débroussailler les énigmes. Mais cela était une autre histoire.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Toshiro se morigéna. Il pensait encore une fois à ce garçon et encore une fois, il s'énervait de sa bêtise et de son sans-gêne. L'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il lui avait demandé plus d'une fois d'arrêter, montrait bien à quel point ce garçon était peu respectueux des bonnes manières et des règles, pourtant simples, de politesse. Au moins, se félicitait-il qu'il ait abandonné la dénomination de gamin.

Ce terme l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il y avait eu droit tellement de fois depuis qu'il était entré au lycée qu'il en avait développé un dégout prononcé. Même au milieu d'une conversation anodine, il ne pouvait l'entendre alors même qu'il n'était pas utilisé pour le qualifier. Instantanément, il ressentait un agacement, voire parfois une colère à l'entente de ce « gamin » si disgracieux. D'autant plus quand il sortait de la bouche d'un certain orangé.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait cet adolescent à la tête d'orange, il était contrarié. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, quelque part, ça le rassurait que quelqu'un ne le mette pas sur un piédestal comme la plupart de ses connaissances le faisaient en sachant ses capacités.

Toshiro n'avait pas demandé à être un génie et il se serait d'ailleurs plus amusé dans la vie sans ses capacités. Aujourd'hui, tout l'indifférait, que ce soit ses camarades de classe, ou son entourage intime, sa famille. Et ne parlons pas de Gin qui par sa seule présence faisait naitre un affreux mal de tête. Ces insinuations salaces avaient le don de l'insupporter et son comportement trop tendancieux pour n'être que fraternel amenait beaucoup de malentendus avec leur entourage. Gin ayant la fâcheuse manie, de pure provocation au demeurant, de parler en termes voilés et fortement connotés.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir un autre frère. Quoiqu'aucun ferait très bien l'affaire. Tout était mieux du moment que ce n'était pas un individu de la trempe de son frère. Toshiro était même prêt à accepter quelqu'un comme ce Kurosaki. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était du genre à prendre soin de sa famille derrière son air bourru. Il était loin d'être manipulateur comme l'argenté l'était, c'était du moins ce que l'on pouvait penser en le voyant.

Soupirant devant son exercice de mathématique qui en était toujours au même point que quand il avait ouvert son livre, le jeune homme décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Cette pensée ironique fit naitre un petit rictus sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne referme son manuel.

S'étirant lentement pour dénouer ses muscles, Toshiro finit par se lever. Il était près de dix heures et la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir passé autant de temps à rêvasser. Comme quoi, rencontrer ce jeune homme roux ne lui réussissait pas. C'était une première pour lui d'être aussi dissipé dans ses études. D'autant qu'à son grand damne, il s'agissait d'un stupide et bête problème mathématique, qu'il aurait mis d'ordinaire moins de deux minutes à résoudre.

_Si cet imbécile de Kurosaki n'était pas si têtu aussi,_ se dit-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Le garçon à la chevelure de neige ne prêta pas grande importance au fait que la pièce soit illuminée, pas plus qu'il n'accorda un regard à la personne attablée. Il se dirigea directement vers le frigo, tout simplement étranger à ce qui l'entourait . Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait dans les mains son sandwich dans lequel il s'apprêtait à mordre. Mais on ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Un corps se colla à son dos et une bouche s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille.

- C'est pas gentil Toshi-chan, de m'ignorer comme ça.

- Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de m'appeler ainsi. Et éloigne-toi Gin.

- Si froid, bouda le plus âgé en reculant néanmoins. Mais passons. Tu ne serais pas Shiro-chan si tu n'étais pas distant avec moi. Alors ?

Toshiro était bien tenté de l'envoyer sur les roses, lui et ses surnom idiots, mais il savait que ce genre de comportement inciterait son frère à le coller d'autant plus. Un mal pour un mal, autant prendre celui qui abrégerait ses souffrances le plus vite.

- Alors quoi ? Soupira le garçon en se retournant. Soit plus clair, si tu veux que je comprenne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu prennes un encas à cette heure ? Tu sais Shiro-chan, je sais parfaitement que tu as l'habitude de manger à vingt heure trente maximum. Tout ça pour bosser tranquillement par la suite. Il est donc normal que ça me paraisse inhabituel que tu te prépares à manger si tard.

Et voilà qu'il subissait un interrogatoire de la part de son frère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit justement dans la cuisine au moment où Toshiro décidait d'y aller. Le connaissant, il était fort probable qu'il l'attendait là depuis un bout de temps. Et un coup d'œil à la table lui confirmait ses soupçons. Plusieurs cahiers étaient grands ouverts et quelques manuels trainaient deçà delà sur la surface cirée de la table de cuisine.

- Si c'est encore pour me raconter comment tu as défoncé ta dernière conquête du jour, très peu pour moi.

- Dommage. Il était particulièrement bandant. Un caractère volcanique, un corps fin et élancé. Sans oublier son parfait arrière train. Parfait pour…

- Gin…

Toshiro soupira et fit demi-tour. La colère avait depuis longtemps pris le pas sur l'agacement lorsqu'il s'agissait des activités nocturnes de son ainé. Il n'avait aucune envie de connaitre les exploits de son frère. Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait la tête en friche de se poser trop de questions. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de se sustenté et il ne voulait pas avoir l'appétit coupé alors que son ventre grondait, réclamant sa quittance de nourriture.

- Ne joue pas ta nunuche, petit frère. Tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus.

- Je ne m'amuse pas à tes jeux sado-maso. Ne me mets pas dans le même panier de détraqué que toi. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais bien manger maintenant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Toshiro mordit enfin dans sandwich et pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit. Bien sûr cela ne dura pas puisque son grand frère en avait décidé autrement. Un petit rire sortit de la gorge de l'argenté, incitant le plus jeune à tourner le regard dans sa direction. Gin s'était appuyé sur un bord de la table, et, les bras croisés, il fixait son regard à demi ouvert sur lui. Le fait d'apercevoir ses prunelles n'augurait rien de bon.

- J'étais en train de me dire que j'allais surement rendre une petite visite à Kurosaki-kun, dit-il tout de go.

Le sandwich de Toshiro qui faisait route vers sa bouche, s'arrêta à mi chemin alors que les sourcils du jeune homme se fronçaient. Cependant, il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant se reprendre son activité première, à savoir, manger son casse-croute.

- Tu sais, il a été pas mal blessé avant les vacances. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser un peu tranquille pour qu'il se remette bien. Il semblerait qu'il aille mieux maintenant. Peut-être me laissera-t-il approcher en étant pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Il est loin d'être en forme ! Cet imbécile devrait se reposer au lieu de tra…

Toshiro se tu en réalisant qu'il avait élevé la voix. Pourquoi s'emportait-il de la sorte ? Devant son frère en plus. Ce dernier allait tout de suite flairer quelque chose et son regard posé sur lui, lui confirmait qu'effectivement, il avait remarqué son comportement étrange.

Faisant comme si de rien était, le jeune garçon amorça une retraite vers le hall dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre, sanctuaire où il pourrait méditer sur son comportement plus qu'étrange ces derniers temps. Cependant, il ne partit pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre la réplique amusée de Gin.

- Je sens que tout cela devient des plus intéressants.

Un rire raisonna dans la cuisine qui s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

Gin s'installa sur une chaise et calma peu à peu le fou rire incontrôlable qui l'avait pris en comprenant la situation. Il avait facilement pu concevoir les sentiments de Kurosaki. Ce dernier était très expressif et la manière dont il parlait de son frère était éloquente quant à ses sentiments. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Toshiro. Son cher frère, toujours froid et distant, parfois même colérique, qui défendait une personne sensé lui être inconnue. L'argenté se demandait quand ces deux là avaient pu se rencontrer. Car, il était certain qu'ils se connaissaient tous deux avant leur rencontre dans le hall de la maison.

Et quelque chose lui disait que Toshiro était intéressé par Kurosaki. Si tel était le cas, il y aurait matière à utiliser ce fait pour que Gin arrive à ses fins. Oh oui, jouer avec les sentiments des gens était ce qu'il affectionnait le plus. Après jouer avec le corps de gens bien entendu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'utiliser Toshiro pour arriver à ce qu'il voulait avec Ichigo.

Peu à peu une ébauche d'idée se dessinait dans sa tête. Une chose était certaine, il allait bien s'amuser. Et au final, il aurait non seulement les fesses d'Ichigo mais , il aurait aussi le plaisir d'avoir ravi l'homme que convoitait son cher Toshiro sous sa barbe. Gin adorait par-dessus tout voir son frère sortir de ses gonds, il n'en était que plus magnifique.

* * *

><p>Toshiro s'était changé, une fois son sandwich englouti, pour enfiler un simple pyjama de toile bleu ciel des plus classiques. Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver le sommeil. Ce qui le fuyait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Tout ce dont il était capable c'était de repenser à sa réaction de tout à l'heure, face à son frère. Pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à identifier, il s'était pris à, comme qui dirait, défendre cet hirsute irresponsable.<p>

Pour être irresponsable, ça oui, il l'était. Travailler alors qu'il était sensé se reposer ! Travailler alors qu'il avait des côtes cassées non encore ressoudées ! Il était impensable pour un être humain normal d'arriver à un tel exploit. N'importe qui serait alité, ou du moins, resterait tranquille. Mais c'était un idiot, et il est bien connu que les idiots ne font que des bêtises aussi grosses qu'eux.

La preuve, cet imbécile n'en avait rien à faire de guérir sagement chez lui et préférait s'abimer la santé et saper ses chances de récupérer au mieux. Toshiro ne pouvait pas cautionner un tel comportement. Tout solide qu'il soit, le rouquin restait un être fait de chair et de sang et, quoique ce dernier puisse en penser, il était vulnérable comme n'importe quel être humain.

Une question vint soudain turlupiner le cerveau de l'insomniaque. Pourquoi, diable, se préoccupait-il de cet énergumène ? Il venait de passer toute sa soirée à penser à lui sans discontinuer ! Non seulement rien ne tournait rond dans sa tête, mais en plus Gin semblait avoir les réponses à ses questions puisqu'il s'évertuait à aborder le sujet Kurosaki quand ils avaient le malheur de se croiser. Au départ, Toshiro n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, son frère palabrant quotidiennement sur ses nouvelles et probables futures conquêtes. Mais le fait qu'il lui parle de plus en plus souvent de ce roux avait fini par capter son attention et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était retrouvé à vouloir en apprendre davantage sur ce jeune homme. Il l'intriguait autant qu'il l'horripilait.

Toujours est-il que, jusqu'ici, il écoutait Gin sans montrer un quelconque intérêt apparent… Mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois, il avait manqué de sang froid. D'autant qu'il était habitué aux remarques grivoises de son ainé. Non, ce soir, il avait réagi de manière disproportionnée, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Toshiro. Lui, qui avait une maitrise quasi totale de lui, s'était retrouvé à hausser le ton pour tenir des propos que Gin aurait vite fait d'interpréter comme bon lui semblait. Et certainement pas de la meilleure des façons possibles.

Toshiro soupira avant de se tourner sur le côté. Le tic-tac régulier de son réveil ne lui prodiguait pas la berceuse qui habituellement contribuait à son sommeil. Au contraire, cette nuit, il ajoutait à sa nervosité. Trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête pour que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Pour la première fois ce soir, Gin avait trouvé une légère faille dans sa carapace et s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci l'exploite à son avantage, il devait endiguer les choses avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

Deux solutions apparaissaient clairement dans son esprit fatigué, mais pourtant, étrangement alerte. La première était de tout bonnement éviter au plus haut point de laisser paraitre son intérêt grandissant pour le roux. Face à Gin, il se devait d'être imperturbable et donc de garder son masque de froideur. L'autre solution, plus radicale, serait de purement ignorer le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante, qu'il soit où non dans les parages. Sa santé mentale n'en serait que meilleure et Toshiro retrouverait son train-train quotidien qui le satisfaisait jusqu'ici.

L'une comme l'autre solution serait cependant difficile à mettre en œuvre, considérant les adversaires que se dressaient face à lui. D'un côté, son frère et sa perspicacité à toute épreuve. De l'autre Kurosaki et son entêtement démesuré qui ne se laisserait pas ignorer si facilement.

Toshiro devait aussi compter sur son propre esprit, qui malgré ses invectives, le menait plus que de nécessaire à penser au roux. Et le fait que ce même roux s'intéressait à lui non pas pour son cerveau, il en était certain, mais pour une quelconque autre raison, faisait naitre en lui un sentiment nouveau, une infime trace de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Toshiro ne savait pas quand il s'était endormi mais il s'était réveillé tard et en sursaut qui plus est. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son rêve, il sentait que celui-ci n'avait pas été anodin. Son cœur battait trop fort et des perles de sueur maculaient son front. Ce qui était étrange en soit, puisqu'il ne transpirait que rarement.<p>

La sonnerie de son portable l'obligea à sortir du lit. Agacé par cette agression sonore, surtout au saut du lit, il se saisit un peu brusquement de l'objet sonore. Un simple regard au l'écran d'appel suffit cependant à le rasséréné.

- Ulquiorra, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Pour tout à l'heure, je préférerais déplacer le lieu de rendez-vous au parc. »

- Pourquoi changer le lieu. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas.

« J'ai un rendez-vous du matin. J'arriverai en retard si je te rejoignais chez toi. »

- Très bien. C'est entendu. A tout à l'heure.

« Hum. »

Toshiro raccrocha, pensif. Voilà qui était étonnant. Ulquiorra sortait rarement, ou du moins avec quelqu'un autre que lui. Son ami était casanier au plus haut point. La vie au grand air ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait lire tranquillement chez lui plutôt que de profiter du soleil de l'été. Bien qu'avec la chaleur étouffante qui régnait ces temps-ci; Toshiro comprenait son envie de rester au frais. Lui-même n'étant que très peu affecté par les variations de température, il préférait largement s'aérer l'esprit et profiter du beau temps, au lieu de rester cloitré entre quatre murs.

Du reste, il affectionnait les entrainements extérieurs à ceux dans le dojo. S'entrainer sous la pluie ou en plein vent permettait de se forger le corps et l'esprit.

Toshiro jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil puis enfila un short et un tee-shirt. A proximité de la porte il saisit l'étui contenant son sabre et descendit en direction de la cuisine dans l'intention de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Avec un peu de chance, Gin ne serrait pas encore levé. Cela faisait bien cinq ans que son frère avait délaissé le kendo. Il flemmardait donc dans son lit tous les matins.

Malgré tout, l'argenté était plus doué que lui. En secret, Toshiro admirait sa capacité à assimiler tout aussi facilement, et particulièrement les technique complexes de sabre qui nécessitaient normalement des moins de pratique constante. Bien entendu, jamais le plus jeune n'irait ouvertement faire preuve de son admiration pour son ainé. S'il s'en rendait compte, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à faire montre de sa supériorité, ou pire, il voudrait lui enseigner ses techniques avec un sous-entendu en tête. Gin était sadique à souhait et profiterait de chaque occasion pour le tripoter ou poser ses lèvres par « inadvertance » à quelques endroits choisis avec soin. Le tout, petit frère ou non. C'était bien là le côté de son frère le plus répugnant.

Alors qu'il ajustait ses baskets, un léger bruissement derrière lui et l'odeur poivrée d'un parfum, le firent se retourner.

- Ohayo, Toshi-chan, lui sourit Gin.

Ce dernier sortait visiblement du lit et ne portait rien d'autre sur lui qu'une chemise grande ouverte sur son torse et un boxer. Autant dire, presque rien.

- Dis-moi, tu t'en vas t'entrainer plus tard aujourd'hui, non ? Tu as mal dormi ?

- Pas spécialement, répondit le garçon en retournant à ses chaussures.

- Ah, au fait Toshi-chan, je compte rendre une petite visite à Kurosaki-kun cette après midi. Tu veux venir ?

Toshiro leva un regard sceptique sur son frère. Il paraissait calme, mais en son for intérieur la colère grondait. Cette simple phrase venait d'annihiler l'infime possibilité que Gin n'ait pas compris l'intérêt qu'il portait au roux. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je t'accompagner ?

- Hum… c'est vrai que Shiro-chan n'en a rien à faire de Kurosaki-kun, dit-il d'un faux air innocent. Alors, j'irai tout seul. Oh mais, suis-je bête, tu as rendez-vous avec Ulqui-chan cette après-midi, pas vrais ?

- Effectivement.

Toshiro ne s'étonnait même plus que son frère sache ses projets. Même si ce rendez-vous n'avait été programmé que récemment et qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cacher quelque chose à Gin était impossible, cela l'incitait à employer toutes les stratégies possibles pour découvrir le secret gardé. Même les secrets les plus intimes n'y résistaient pas. D'où la peur de Toshiro qu'il ne découvre ce que lui-même ne savait pas encore qualifier dans son esprit mais qui était relatif à Kurosaki.

- La prochaine fois, enfile quelque chose de décent. Tu va effrayer le personnel, asséna Toshiro en se levant.

Ceci étant dit, il sortit sans attendre la réplique de Gin qui de toute manière ne fit rien d'autre que de sourire radieusement.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le petit muret qui marquait l'entrée du parc, Toshiro regardait passants et voitures avancer tranquillement devant lui. Conformément à son habitude, il était arrivé en avance. Il détestait être en retard et par extension, il n'aimait pas les retardataires. La moindre des choses était de prévenir s'il y avait une possibilité que l'on ne soit pas à l'heure, histoire d'éviter d'incommoder son entourage. Heureusement, son meilleur ami était ponctuel.<p>

Ulquiorra était le parfait exemple de l'adage qu'il aimait particulièrement utiliser : « avant l'heure, ce n'est pas l'heure, après l'heure, ce n'est plus l'heure ». Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il arrivait systématiquement pile à l'heure convenue. C'est aussi cette ponctualité extrême qui pouvait déboucher sur des situations comiques. On pouvait parfois voir son ami trainer pendant de longues minutes, marchant à la vitesse d'un escargot, dans les parages du lieu de rendez-vous pour justement arriver à la seconde près. Ou alors, situation inverse, il se mettait à courir tout à coup, sans raison apparente, après un coup d'œil à sa montre, pour ensuite s'arrêter net quelques dizaines de mètres avant le point de rendez-vous, pour dire d'arriver nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Ce comportement pouvait être qualifié d'étrange, mais c'était une partie du caractère d'Ulquiorra que Toshiro appréciait.

Sa montre venait juste de sonner la demie quand Ulquiorra apparu soudainement. Tout de suite Toshiro lui trouva une mine réjouis, même s'il était difficile de lire sur son visage continuellement fermé. Mais pour un habitué tel que lui, son ami transpirait la joie de vivre - si tant est qu'Ulquiorra ait un jour une quelconque joie de vivre.

- Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret, dit sans préambule Toshiro dans un sourire en coin.

La réaction de son ami se limita à un haussement de sourcil. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le garçon de continuer sur sa lancée.

- J'en déduis que ton rendez-vous précédant c'est bien passé.

- Tu déduis bien, répondit enfin Ulquiorra, après une minute de silence.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils s'étaient mis en route. Ces quelques mots échangés laissaient place à un calme olympien, rythmé par le bruit de leur pas sur le pavé. Tous deux se complaisaient dans le silence et d'ordinaire Toshiro aurait laissé le mutisme accompagner leur chemin. Mais aujourd'hui le jeune homme était d'humeur curieuse et voulait connaitre la raison qui avait bien pu pousser le brun à sortir de sa tanière. Sans que se soit lui qui l'y force.

- Comment est-elle ?

Ulquiorra darda son regard inexpressif sur son ami avant de soupirer. Pour une fois que ce dernier était prompt à avoir une discussion avec lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défiler. Au souvenir de sa matinée, un léger et presque inexistant sourire ourla ses lèvres.

- Rousse. De grands yeux gris. Très bien proportionnée. Et pour une fille, elle est… intéressante.

- Intéressante ? Repris Toshiro, étonné.

Pour Ulquiorra, qualifier quelqu'un d'intéressant revenait à dire qu'il l'appréciait. Sachant que très peu de personne étaient digne d'intérêt aux yeux du brun, cette fille devait donc avoir quelque chose de particulier. La perle rare, dit-on.

- Et ?

- Et ?

- Tu t'es amusé ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Fais un effort Ulquiorra. On est amis, tu peux bien m'en parler.

Le sourire du brun se raffermit avant qu'il ne se lance dans des explications.

- Elle parle beaucoup, la plupart du temps de choses sans intérêts. Ses enchainements sont décousus mais c'est ce qui la rend intéressante. Elle peut rire, et la seconde d'après, pleurer. Elle est très expressive dans ses émotions et, chose non négligeable, elle est très agréable à regarder.

- Tu es amoureux, donc.

- Je suis amoureux, confirma Ulquiorra après un moment de silence.

- Partagé ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Soit Ulquiorra n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, soit la demoiselle concernée n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments que son ami. La deuxième solution devait être la bonne, Ulquiorra étant parfaitement capable de lire à travers les gens. En amour, on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir de la chance. Les sentiments non partagés étaient monnaie courante. C'est pourquoi Toshiro ne s'attachait à personne, profitant juste de ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir sans s'engager.

Il s'agissait là du seul point commun qu'il partageait avec son frère. Même s'il montrait moins ses préférences et qu'il était moins extraverti, le résultat était le même, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attachaient émotionnellement. Mais alors que Gin changeait quasiment de partenaire chaque soir, Toshiro n'avait, et de loin, pas les même appétits. Heureusement.

Toshiro sortit de ses pensées quand son regard fut happé par une façade particulière de laquelle Ulquiorra et lui se rapprochaient lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui avançait tranquillement à son côté. Avait-il prémédité le fait de se retrouvait devant cet endroit ? Non, Ulquiorra n'était au courant de rien, il s'agissait donc d'une coïncidence. Bien malvenue.

Sentant sans doute le regard appuyé de son ami sur sa personne, le brun se tourna vers lui et trouva bon de se justifier sur le changement d'itinéraire employé.

- J'ai soif, dit-il simplement.

Bien sûr, ceci expliquait cela, mais Toshiro aurait préféré qu'il choisisse un autre magasin pour s'acheter sa boisson. D'ailleurs Ulquiorra ne devrait normalement pas connaitre l'existence de ce magasin puisqu' ne vivait pas dans les alentours.

- Je suis passé devant ce matin et Inoue est entré pour saluer des amis qui travaillent ici.

Inoue ? Certainement la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous. S'il superposait les éléments dont il disposait, il y avait de fortes chances que cette fille connaisse Kurosaki. Une telle coïncidence relevait d'un coup du destin.

Toshiro était assez tendu, il ne s'attendait pas à revenir aussi vite. D'un autre côté, les paroles de Gin lui revenaient en tête. N'y avait-il pas un risque pour qu'il croise Kurosaki sur son lieu de travail ? La meilleure solution serait d'attendre dehors. Il n'était pas obligé d'accompagner Ulquiorra à l'intérieur.

Seulement, il avait envie de suivre son ami. Toshiro ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait le désir de voir ce rouquin à la tête de hérisson. Il était curieux de savoir comment il se portait étant donné qu'il travaillait en étant blessé. Mais était-ce vraiment la seule raison ? Toshiro ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il voulait tout simplement voir le jeune homme, ce serait induire qu'il s'intéressait de trop près à lui. Or, il ne voulait pas se rapprocher plus de ce genre d'énergumène qui lui mettait la tête en vrac.

Sans réfléchir, il emboita le pas à Ulquiorra quand celui-ci franchit la porte du magasin. Aucune trace de tignasse rousse dans les rayons. Pas plus qu'à la caisse d'ailleurs puisque c'est le sourire commercial d'Urahara qui les accueillit.

- Tiens donc, le petit Toshiro-chan, dit-il en saisissant les achats d'Ulquiorra.

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire du garçon. Urahara avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, tout comme un certain roux de sa connaissance. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui faisait que Toshiro ne fréquentait plus les cours d'escrime du gérant au bob. Sous ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste nonchalant se cachait un esprit retord et manipulateur. C'était simple, Toshiro ne supportait plus sa présence qu'il avait du côtoyer pendant de longues années, et qu'il côtoyait toujours, pour son plus grand malheur. Le bougre étant un bon ami de son père. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

- Comment va ton père ? Cela fait un certain temps quez je n'ai pas vu Jyuushiro.

- Très bien, merci. Il est très occupé.

- Il va sans dire qu'être chef de la police n'est pas de tout repos.

Toshiro se contenta d'hocher la tête et une fois les achats payés, il s'empressa de sortir.

Finalement, il s'était fait de la bille pour rien. Non seulement il n'avait pas vu Ichigo mais en plus il avait fallu qu'Urahara soit présent et qu'il lui parle pour ne rien dire. Comme si cet énergumène à l'affreux bob ne voyait-il pas son père !

Toshiro se serait bien passé de cette rencontre avec le patron dégénéré. Il aurait cent fois préféré croiser Kurosaki. Mais finalement il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même Gin. Le jeune garçon soupira, il était déçu ne pas avoir pu rencontrer celui qu'il voulait, bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il tressaillit quand on lui saisit soudainement le bras.

- C'est pas sympa de m'ignorer Toshiro.

* * *

><p>A la prochaine !<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi !

Bon j'ai été absente un moment, je sais.

Que dire ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part une énorme flemme associé au vide sidéral qu'est devenu ma tête depuis plusieurs mois. Pas moyen de trouver une bonne inspiration (autant pour cette fic que pour les autres en cours). Et j'avoue être encore bloqué sous certains aspects. Mais bon, je suis quand même de retour avec la suite de cette histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout !

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 8 : Déconfiture et déclaration

Toshiro sentit les muscles de son corps se raidir à l'entente de la voix caractéristique du roux. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas le voir aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il se retrouvait face un Ichigo souriant. Si on pouvait appeler sourire la grimace qui lui crispait les lèvres. Le jeune homme avait l'air furibond, l'une des commissures de ses lèvres tressautait convulsivement. Le fait de ne pas avoir fait attention à lui semblait l'irriter au plus haut point, dirait-on.

- Je ne tai pas ignoré.

- Ah ouais. Alors comment tu nommes le fait d'être passé à côté de moi sans m'accorder la moindre attention, alors que je te saluais ?

- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré !

Toshiro sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine un peu plus fort à chaque respiration. Son irritation montait en flèche mais pourtant une espèce de joie se partageait sa colère. Kurosaki lui, avait l'air en pleine forme, du moins avait-il meilleur mine qu'hier.

- Bon, alors t'étais dans la lune. Même si ça donne le même résultat. T'as prêté aucune attention au fait que j'étais juste à côté de toi.

- Je ne vois de toute manière pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention à ta présence.

- Dis donc, tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect à tes années. T'es vraiment pas mignon, gamin.

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire de Toshiro et Ulquiorra recula prudemment de deux pas. La colère de son ami devenait palpable et l'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Il ne comptait pas se laisser prendre dedans. Néanmoins, le brun constata, non sans surprise, que son ami appréciait un temps soit peu l'échange.

D'aussi loin que se souvienne Ulquiorra, Toshiro n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour une personne que dans des cas restreints. Il restait toujours poli, mais distant, se contentant du stricte minimum et rabrouant ceux qui se montraient trop familiers. Mais, à l'instar de toutes ces personnes quelconques qui se faisaient éconduire, ce roux continuait à coller Toshiro et arrivait à lui faire éprouver quelques sentiments.

Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de colère et d'irritation mais nul doute que d'autres sentiments viendraient s'y mêler. Où peut-être était-ce déjà le cas ?

Au comble de l'énervement, Ichigo saisit le bras d'Hitsugaya sans doute dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison. Mais, le jeune garçon restait buté et continuait à nier en bloc ce que son interlocuteur pouvait lui dire.

- Allez, t'as cas admettre une bonne fois pour toute que t'étais dans la lune, et on en parle plus.

- Je n'ai rien à admettre ! Et si tant est que j'aurais voulu t'ignorer, personne ne me l'interdit. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un braillard vienne me rabrouer les oreilles pour une chose aussi futile !

D'un mouvement sec et précis, Toshiro se dégagea sans trop de difficulté de la poigne qui lui enserrait le poignet. Mais dans le processus - sans doute avait-il mal jaugé sa force - il se retrouva pris dans son élan qui le fit trébucher, son corps se déportant vers l'arrière. Voyant son déséquilibre, Ichigo eut vite fait de le rattraper, le réceptionnant malheureusement sur ses côtes douloureuses.

Toshiro sentit le corps se tendre sans un bruit, la respiration du roux se bloquant momentanément. Puis, il bascula vers l'avant, entrainé par le roux, pour se retrouver complètement affalé sur lui à même le sol. La chute n'avait pas été douloureuse, heureusement, mais la situation était gênante : lui, allongé sur Kurosaki, en plein milieu d'une rue. La malchance n'en était pas restée là. Il avait fallu - par le plus pur des hasards - qu'il tombe de manière à ce que sa bouche rencontre accidentellement celle du roux. A deux millimètres près, il y aurait eu parfaite superposition de leurs lèvres.

Le temps s'arrêta soudainement, Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés, fixait Toshiro tout aussi éberlué que lui. Plus rien ne lui parvenait à part les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Deux bouts de chairs chaudes s'étaient plaqués sans aucune délicatesse sur sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle, autant que la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait tout le dos depuis sa rencontre avec le bitume. Mais cette douleur était très lointaine, complètement absorbée par leur deux bouches liées.

Alors que le gamin était couché sur lui, Ichigo sentait les pulsassions du cœur de son dominant qui battait au même rythme effréné que le sien. S'il pouvait bouger un muscle, le roux en aurait profité pour passer ses bras dans le dos du gamin aux cheveux de neige, mais il n'arrivait plus à esquisser un mouvement, cloué sur place par la stupeur - une agréable stupeur. Et peut-être un peu aussi par la douleur.

La magie du moment prit cependant fin quand Toshiro s'éloigna, décollant leurs lèvres mais restant tout de même assez proche pour qu'Ichigo sente son souffle sur son visage. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi, le quitta soudainement et la réalité revint au pas de charge, la douleur avec. Mais encore une foi, tout cela était secondaire devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Si la veille on lui avait dit qu'il verrait une telle expression sur le visage de Toshiro, il aurait tout bonnement nié avec force. Toshiro ne pouvait pas avoir l'air choqué. Toshiro ne pouvait pas avoir le rouge aux joues. Toshiro ne pouvait pas porter une main tremblante à ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Non, Toshiro ne pouvait pas. Pourtant c'était exactement l'image qu'il renvoyait à cet instant précis. Adieux l'attitude hautaine et les mots blessants, le garçon devant lui n'était que trouble et laissait voir ses sentiments.

Ichigo aurait voulu l'attirer à lui, pour partager un autre baiser - un vrai cette fois. Pour le serrer contre lui et savourer sa chaleur. Mais il n'en fit rien, tout à sa contemplation. Le masque de froideur du gamin venait de voler en éclat et il comptait bien en profiter.

Alors qu'il se redressait, une multitude de sentiments contradictoires se livraient bataille dans l'esprit de Toshiro. Comment diable, en étaient-ils arrivés à cette position ? Cinq minutes plus tôt, ils se disputaient tels de vulgaires gamins et là, ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre dans une position compromettante. Tout cela à cause de leur entêtement à tout les deux, à vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Pour donner plus d'impact à ces mots, Toshiro avait voulu se dégager de l'étreinte sur son bras violemment et ses mouvements chaotiques l'avaient déséquilibré, obligeant Ichigo à le rattraper. En temps normal, de part sa carrure, ce dernier aurait facilement retenu son corps, mais avec ses blessures…

Non seulement Toshiro se faisait l'effet d'un idiot, mais en plus il avait apprécié la conséquence de son acte plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Au moment où il avait pris conscience des lèvres d'Ichigo tout contre les siennes, un sentiment inhabituel de joie s'était emparer de lui. Son cœur s'était arrêté, pour ensuite tambouriner comme un forcené dans sa poitrine. Des picotements significatifs lui avaient pris les reins.

Il s'était alors éloigné dans un éclair de lucidité à rebours. Nul doute qu'il devait être plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, considérant la brulure désagréable de ses pommettes. Il ne pourrait donc pas nier que ce simili baiser l'avait touché. Et le regard presque émerveillé de ce qui lui servait de coussin, lui prouvait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Le roux le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce qui ajoutait à son malaise et faisait surgir une pique de contrition. Cette entrefaite calma d'ailleurs ses rougissements et sa respiration devint moins laborieuse.

Alors que l'albinos se minait, des chaussures apparurent près de la tête d'Ichigo, l'enjoignant à lever la tête. Son cœur tomba dans ses talons en croisant le visage si familier et tellement honni de son frère. Ses traits étaient marqués par un large sourire inquiétant.

Il avait tout vu, Toshiro en était certain. Son frère, cet être perverti à souhait, le fixait intensément, ses pupilles dévoilées brillants d'une lueur qu'il ne saurait qualifier. L'horreur de la situation avait presque faillit lui arracher une grimace. Ce que Toshiro voulait à tout prix éviter venait de se produire et la situation pouvait difficilement être pire.

- Tiens donc, commença Ichimaru mielleusement, vous avez l'air bien vous amuser.

Ichigo sursauta alors que Toshiro serrait les dents pour éviter à tout son incongru de sortir de sa bouche. Prestement, le plus jeune se redressa comme si rien ne venait de se passer et en deux enjambées, il rejoignit son ami qui patientait plus loin. Ce dernier eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque. Il restait juste planté là, les mains dans les poches tel un spectateur devant une pièce plutôt ennuyeuse. Rien n'aurait traduit son intérêt pour les événements se déroulant devant lui, si ce n'est le pétillement que l'on pouvait percevoir dans ses iris verts pourtant si froids. Du reste, Toshiro n'était pas sans savoir que son ami, bien que paraissant détaché, faisait preuve d'une attention accrue à ce qui l'entourait. Son caractère calme lui permettait d'analyser une situation avec un sang froid extraordinaire, tel le prouvait le moment actuel.

Ichigo, qui était maintenant délesté du poids du corps du plus jeune, se leva aussi dignement que possible. Sa mauvaise humeur venait de reparaitre à l'entente de la voix d'Ichimaru. Depuis se dernières minutes, il était sur un petit nuage, savourant la présence du gamin sur son torse. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette chaleur était paradoxale à son caractère hivernal. Qui aurait cru que Toshiro puisse avoir un corps aussi chaud ? Sa personnalité ne le laisser nullement présager.

Cependant, le charme avait été rompu au moment où une ombre était apparue au dessus de lui. Il avait senti le gamin se raidir avant que la voix d'Ichimaru ne le fige à son tour. Et maintenant il était face au troisième année, le toisant méchamment. Ce que celui-ci semblait à peine remarquer tellement son sourire atteignait ses yeux. Autant dire qu'il était flippant au possible.

- Alors Ichigo, il semblerait que tu te sentes mieux, reprit Ichimaru. J'étais venu aux nouvelles et voilà que j'ai la surprise de trouver mon cher petit frère en ta compagnie. On dirait que tout va comme tu veux, hum ?

Le sous entendu caché n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Comment pourrait-il oublier le chantage qu'Ichimaru lui avait fait quelques semaines auparavant ? Cet odieux ultimatum était présent jusque dans ses moindres mots dans son esprit. La colère prit place dans le corps du roux qui crispa les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur l'argenté. D'une part, il n'était pas en état de se lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance. D'autre part, la présence de Toshiro et de son ami le forçait à ne pas faire d'esclandre - bien qu'habituellement la présence de spectateurs n'empêchait pas Ichigo de foutre sa raclée à celui qui l'avait mérité. Seulement, il ne voulait pas passer pour une brute épaisse, inconsciente qui plus est, devant la personne qui occupait son esprit depuis un certain temps maintenant.

D'autant qu'Ichimaru se serait fait une joie malsaine de divulguer ce qu'il avait appris - à savoir qu'il bavait sur le corps de son frère - il en mettrait sa main à couper.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, soudainement, tu décides de te pointer ? Et puis, comment tu as bien pu savoir que je travaillais ici ! Bougonna le roux.

Certes, Ichigo ne pouvait pas se battre, mais sa langue gardait toute sa fougue et il le faisait bien savoir. Il n'allait pas se priver de se montrer désagréable.

- Huhuhu. Je sais tout te concernant, siffla le troisième année dans un rire inquiétant. Quand j'ai quelque chose en tête, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins. Et j'avoue que dernièrement, je fais des découvertes très intéressantes.

Le regard d'Ichimaru glissa vers son frère qui se trouvait proche et qui ne pouvait qu'entendre la discussion. Ichigo ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il se mettait à fixer le gamin alors qu'il s'adressait clairement à lui. A moins qu'il n'y ait là un sens caché.

Toshiro, quant à lui, avait bien compris ce que ce regard signifiait. Son frère avait compris l'intérêt que suscitait le roux depuis quelque temps chez lui, il s'en jouait de manière bien peu subtile. Néanmoins, son intuition lui disait - cela étant corroboré par les traits crispés d'Ichigo - que celui-ci cachait quelque chose lui aussi. Un quelque chose que Gin avait découvert et qui exacerbait l'antipathie de Toshiro pour son frère.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Ichimaru en revenant sur le roux, j'avais proposé à Toshi-chan de m'accompagner. Mais, vois-tu, il a refusé. Alors tu comprendras mon étonnement de le retrouver ici. D'autant que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre relation en soit déjà à ce point.

L'expression sournoise de l'argenté n'échappa à personne. Il voulait les mettre dans l'embarras, autant Ichigo que Toshiro.

- C'était un accident ! S'écria Ichigo, le rouge envahissant son visage.

- Ah bon ? Étant donné ce que je sais, je pensais que…

Gin se vit interrompu rapidement, Ichigo s'étant précipité pour le faire taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, bloquant ainsi le flux de parole qui l'aurait trahi. Même s'il aurait pu avoir des doutes jusqu'ici, le roux en était maintenant certain, Ichimaru se vengeait du fait qu'il avait trouvé son jeune frère dans ses bras, tous deux allongés sur l'asphalte. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ce dernier était jaloux, non, pour cela il aurait fallu que Gin puisse être capable de sentiments - ce dont Ichigo doutait fort, surtout concernant des sentiments amoureux. Non, le troisième année était contrarié. N'avait-il pas explicitement dit qu'il avait la priorité sur tout autre, jusqu'à-ce qu'il ait ce qui l'intéressait - à savoir, les fesses du rouquin. Le voir, lèvres contre lèvres, avec son petit frère n'avait pas du lui plaire, considérant qu'il devait passer en premier.

Ichimaru esquissa un sourire tout contre la main à la peau chaude qui lui bloquait la voix. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que l'embrassade chaotique entre Toshiro et Ichigo n'avait été qu'un vulgaire accident, mais il avait eu envie de les titiller tous les deux. Surtout que, comme il le pensait, le roux réagissait au quart de tour. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la suite des opérations lui apporte autant de satisfaction.

Gin se saisit de la main qui entravait ses mots et d'un geste rapide, il tira sur le bras de Kurosaki pour l'amener contre lui. A travers leurs deux torses collés, il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Ichigo battre furieusement. Celui-ci tenta d'ailleurs de se soustraire à ce contact, qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop proche, mais Ichimaru ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité, coupant toute protestation d'un doigt posé en travers de ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas gentil de profiter de la situation pour embrasser Toshi-chan, murmura l'argenté de manière à ce que seulement Ichigo l'entende. Sous mes yeux, en plus. Ce n'est pas très fin de ta part.

La main libre de Gin migra sur les fesses du plus jeune et agrippa pleinement l'un des deux globes de chair. Ichigo se raidit alors que le rouge lui monta aux joues, quand il sentit leurs bassins se presser l'un contre l'autre, des doigts malaxant son postérieur.

- Vire ta main de là ! Grogna-t-il devant le sourire ravi du plus vieux.

- Que dirais-tu de nous amuser un peu, nous aussi ?

Avant même de laisser le temps à Ichigo de commencer à comprendre la portée de ce que cela sous-entendait, l'argenté captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Profitant de la stupéfaction du roux, la langue d'Ichimaru s'engagea dans la cavité hostile. Kurosaki se débattit comme un beau diable jusqu'à ce que qu'Ichimaru n'ait l'idée d'accentuer son étreinte, pressant ses côtes douloureuses, le faisant crier de douleur bien que les sons furent avalés par le baiser. Ce coup en traitre, calma Ichigo qui se tint tranquille de peur de représailles sadiques. Néanmoins, il ne participa pas à l'échange, bien au contraire, il se montra très peu coopératif.

Une fois qu'Ichimaru fut rassasié, le rouquin se défit de l'étreinte et envoya valser son poing droit dans la figure du troisième année, qui esquiva avec une flagrante facilité. Vexé, Ichigo laissa libre court à ses vociférations, vrillant les tympans du plus âgé.

- Saleté de pervers ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire chier ton monde ! J'en ai ma claque ! Tu pourrais pas m'oublier de fois ?!

- Impossible. Tant que je n'aurai pas le plaisir de ta présence dans mon lit, tu feras l'objet de mes assiduités.

Ichigo continua à l'agresser verbalement, mais l'argenté ne portait plus qu'un attention moindre à ses rebuffades. Ses yeux étaient accrochés aux si beaux orbes de son cadet, où une lueur assassine brillait. Gin aurait parié tout ce qu'il possédait que son frère l'aurait tué sur place, si cela avait été possible.

En temps ordinaire, Toshiro aurait tout bonnement ignoré un tel acte, étant coutumier des esclandres de son ainé. Il l'avait d'ailleurs superbement ignoré le jour où il avait croisé Ichigo et son frère dans une position similaire dans l'entrée de leur demeure. Mais cela c'était produit avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son intérêt pour le roux. Aujourd'hui, la situation avait joliment évolué, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ichimaru, semblait-il.

Le regard morne, comme blasé, Ulquiorra avait assisté à la scène qui lui avait à peine tiré un haussement de sourcil. Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'étonnait avec Gin, il avait assisté à nombre d'actes plus osés encore. Une fois, il avait roulé une pelle mémorable à son coup d'un soir de l'époque, en plein centre ville à l'heure de pointe. A grand renfort de déhanchés lascifs et des caresses loin d'être sages, il avait choqué l'assemblée de femmes au foyer, d'homme en costume cravate, et d'étudiants sortant des cours. Lui, avait été au même endroit par une coïncidence fortuite. Byakuya, qui malheureusement l'accompagnait, avait eu un reniflement dédaigneux et avait tourné les talons. Le noble avait ensuite était d'une humeur maussade, s'enfermant dans un silence glacial.

Depuis ce jour, Ulquiorra était convaincu que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête du brun concernant son président du conseil des élèves.

Du froid, Ulquiorra en sentait des ondes grandissantes souffler autour de lui. Toshiro semblait prodigieusement énervé. Son corps était secoué de tremblements imperceptibles, mais rien d'autre ne traduisait son état. Sa mâchoire n'était pas serrée, au même titre que ses poings. Il était clame, mais pas d'un calme serein, non, il s'agissait plutôt d'un calme annonciateur de tempête. La plus fulgurante qui n'ait jamais soufflée. Du moins, si Toshiro la laissait sortir. Cependant, connaissant le jeune homme, il ferait tout pour recouvrer son sang froid, en particulier en présence de son frère.

Ce n'était pas peu dire qu'une tempête menaçait. Un véritable tourbillon de ressentiments montait en Toshiro. Sa déconfiture de découvrir Gin alors qu'il était collé au corps d'Ichigo et que ce contact lui procurer une telle bienfaisance, venait de se transformer en fureur. Pire, maintenant qu'il avait vu son ainé embrasser l'hirsute de manière si lascive, il avait l'envie - le besoin - d'aller chercher l'un des sabres de la collection de son père et de couper son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un amas de chair et de sang.

D'ordinaire, Toshiro se maitrisait en présence de Gin et évitait la confrontation. De ce fait, c'était certainement l'une des seules fois qu'un tel chaos régnait dans son esprit. Voir celui qui lui avait procuré une chaleur indicible quelques minutes plus tôt, dans les bras de Gin, le vexait. Bien que, cet idiot d'hirsute grincheux et bruyant - dieu qu'il pouvait l'être en ce moment à crier à tue-tête - s'était débattu, le garçon estimait être lésé, victime d'une injustice. Lui, n'avait pas eu droit à la chaleur d'une étreinte, ni à l'expérience de la langue du roux caressant la sienne.

Frustré, voilà le meilleur qualificatif de son état d'esprit actuel. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur son frère, qui n'attendait que cela. S'était l'effet qu'il souhaitait en agissant de la sorte. Ichimaru voulait voir Toshiro s'interposer, le défier du regard d'oser toucher à ce qu'il commençait à trouver intéressant. Le jeune homme n'en serait que plus ravi de rafler sous le nez de son jeune frère ce qu'il convoitait.

Au prix d'un extrême travail sur lui-même et à grand renfort d'inspirations et d'expirations, Toshiro sentit peu à peu la fureur refluer, millimètre par millimètre.

Voyant son frère progressivement se détendre, Gin abandonna la partie et consentit à laisser son jouet en paix pour aujourd'hui. Il s'était déjà bien amusé et son petit Toshiro avait été sur le point d'éclater. Il ne se laisserait jamais de voir le regard courroucé de son cadet ni même de sentir les ondes glaciales et meurtrières qu'il lui envoyait. Jouer à ses dépends avait un quelque chose d'excitant au même titre qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Pour le moment, il se retirait donc.

- Hé bien, Ichigo-kun, ce fut un réel plaisir de te croiser aujourd'hui et de constater que tu vas bien, malgré tes blessures. Bien entendu, je repasserai.

- Crève ! Cracha Ichigo. Je veux plus voir ta sale face de fouine dans le coin !

- Tu me fends le cœur… Nous disons donc, à la prochaine.

Après un dernier regard à Toshiro, Ichimaru tourna les talons et s'ne repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Le silence qui s'en suivit dura un long moment, le temps que chacun reprenne contenance. Tous les trois étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, encore sous le choc que la présence de Gin avait provoqué. Puis, sans rien dire de plus qu'un « allons-y », Toshiro fit volte-face et se mit en marche, les mains au fond des poches et l'air peu avenant. Ulquiorra se montra plus poli et inclina brièvement la tête en signe de salut à Ichigo, qui les regarda partir sans vraiment le voir.

Avoir rencontré Ichimaru après ses quelques semaines de rémission l'avait sorti du train-train auquel il s'était habitué et qu'il appréciait. Le troisième année était apparue comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour lui rappeler son chantage. Ichigo s'était même étonné de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles plus tôt. La mine sombre, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait bientôt un choix à faire, il constata qu'il était maintenant seul et se décida, après un soupire, de rentrer au magasin.

...

Prostré devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, Renji reluquait d'un œil critique son reflet. C'était la quatrième tenue qu'il essayait de la matinée et il avait toujours quelque chose à y redire. Rien ne le satisfaisait, pour cause, il avait un rendez-vous des plus importants aujourd'hui. Kira et lui devaient se voir d'ici deux heures et il se devait d'être parfait. Surtout qu'il comptait bien se jeter à l'eau. Oui, il allait enfin avouer ses sentiments, et advienne que pourra. C'est pourquoi il devait se montrer sous son meilleur jour et mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Exit donc, jeans troués, tee-shirt à tête de mort et autre baggy délavé ou à multiples poches. Il devait rester plus classique, d'où son angoisse devant la glace.

Après encore de longues minutes à s'observer, il opta enfin pour un jean droit et une chemise noire aux arabesques tribales carmines qui s'accordait bien avec ses tatouages. Sortant de sa chambre, Renji accorda une œillade à la pendule dans le couloir qui l'avertit qu'il disposait encore d'environ une heure avant de se mettre en route.

Le son de la télé dans le salon le décida à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de sa petite sœur qui s'acharnait sur la manette de sa console. Comme d'habitude, elle s'amusait à un jeu de combat et de grands cris de joie s'élevaient dans la pièce quand elle gagnait. Bien entendu, plus il y avait de sang, plus elle était fier d'elle.

- T'es sûr que c'est un jeu pour ton âge ça ? Demanda Renji en haussant un sourcil. Je te rappelle que tu viens juste d'entrer au collège.

- Rappelle-moi qui était un voyou notoire au collège ? répondit la petite demoiselle, loin de se laisser démonter par la remarque de son frère.

- Rien à voir. Moi, je suis un mec.

- Ah ! Je suis Game over ! À cause de toi Ren-Ren, j'ai tout loupé ! Fiche-moi la paix quand je joue !

- Je me demande bien qui voudra d'une obsédée des jeux vidéos comme toi Yashiru, soupira Renji. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes surnoms idiots.

- Tu préfères face d'ananas trop cuit ?

- Ça te tuerait de m'appeler, une fois dans ta vie, grand frère ?

- Nan. C'est moins drôle.

Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique… avec le sourire rayonnant de la gamine aux cheveux rose bonbon, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était la naïveté incarnée. Loin s'en faut, sa sœur était agaçante, et parfois un vrai petit démon, mais il l'adorait quand même. Sans elle, cette grande maison serait vide et morne.

Les parents de Renji n'étaient jamais présents. En grands entrepreneurs qu'ils étaient, ils partaient en voyages d'affaires aux quatre coins du monde la majorité de l'année. De ce fait, leurs enfants avaient appris très tôt à se débrouiller seuls. Renji veillait au mieux sur sa jeune sœur, qui au fond cachait sa tristesse derrière le masque de la moquerie.

- Ren-Ren, tu vas être en retard à ton rencard, si tu ne parts pas tout de suite.

L'intervention de Yachiru eut le bénéfice de le sortir de ses pensées. Un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale au dessus du buffet lui confirma qu'il n'avait plus de temps pour se disputer avec sa sœur.

- Ouais, je vais y aller. Et toi, fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas jouer toute la journée, dit-il en se levant.

- Oui maman. Toi, ne fais pas de bêtises avec Kira-Kira.

- Qu… ! S'interloqua Renji en se retournant d'un bon. Comment tu… ?

- Oh allez. Tu parles fort quand tu es au téléphone avec Ichi-Ichi. Tu me le présenteras, j'espère ?

Renji ne trouva rien à répondre et, encore éberlué, sortit de la maison. Mine de rien, sa sœur en avait dans le ciboulot quand elle le voulait bien. Non, en fait, c'était une fouineuse de premier ordre et sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler n'importe où. Il en avait souvent fait les frais ces dix dernières années. Cette gamine était un adorable petit monstre qui avait parfois besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles. Ce que Renji prenait plaisir à faire lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Renji arriva au lieu de rendez-vous dix minutes avant l'heure convenue. Il s'appuya contre le petit muret qui délimitait l'entrée de la salle polyvalente, les bras croisés, dans une stature qu'il espérait décontractée. Néanmoins à l'intérieur, il était nerveux au possible. D'aussi loin que Renji se souvienne, jamais un rencard ne l'avait autant stressé. Pourtant, il était sorti avec des tonnes de filles. Mais voilà, c'était des filles, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de procéder avec un garçon. Il avait bassiné Ichigo au point de se faire interdire l'entrée de sa maison pour les prochaines semaines, mais son ami s'était montré laconique à ce sujet. Il n'avait rien appris susceptible de l'aider. Renji, se rassurait donc comme il le pouvait, en se disant qu'un rendez-vous avec un homme ne devait pas être, au fond, si différent d'un rendez-vous avec une femme.

- Abarai-kun.

La voix de Kira le fit sursauter. A tel point qu'il faillit se retrouver sur les fesses, au bas du muret. Voilà ce qu'il gagnait à se faire des cheveux blancs pour un simple rendez-vous.

- Que se passe-t-il, Abarai-kun ? Je t'ai fait peur ? S'inquiéta Kira. Excuse-moi…

L'air passablement mortifié du jeune homme émut Renji, puis il se fustigea mentalement d'être la cause du tracas de son ami.

- Non, Non, c'est rien ! Se justifia-t-il promptement. Je… Je réfléchissais juste.

- Oh. Et… à quoi ?

- Euh… rien de très important.

Renji se gratta nerveusement le menton en riant. Ses joues rosées ne devaient pas passer inaperçu, pas plus que le fait qu'il ne regarda pas son interlocuteur dans les yeux, préférant fixer un point derrière l'épaule de celui-ci.

Kira regardait Renji en souriant doucement. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de remarquer l'état de nervosité de son ami. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qui pouvait le stresser à ce point, le blond prit le parti de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Après tout, il voulait que cette petite sortie se passe au mieux.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Bien sûr. Je te suis Abarai-kun.

Tout deux pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment qui accueillait l'événement qu'ils étaient venu voir. Une foule compacte se pressait dans le hall, au point que Renji en eut une subite envie de sortir en courant. Il avança cependant plus profondément dans la salle, Kira sur les talons. Au moins, la climatisation marchait. Et heureusement. Sinon, on se serait facilement transformé en flaque d'eau dans la minute. D'ailleurs, le rouge soupçonnait fortement que la raison du monde présent tenait plus à la fraicheur de la salle qu'à l'exposition en elle-même. Impression qui se confirma quand ils entrèrent dans la salle dédiée à l'exposition.

Il y avait nettement moins de monde à l'étage, là où les peintures étaient exposées. Oui, Renji était bien devant des peintures, assistant à une exposition d'art. Quand il avait appris que Kira aimait l'art et qu'il envisageait de poursuivre dans études dans ce domaine, le rouge avait sauté sur l'occasion pour organiser un rendez-vous. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur une annonce dans le journal qui annonçait la tenue prochaine d'une exposition en l'honneur d'un certain peintre - dont il ignorait la renommée d'ailleurs. Il s'était donc empressé d'en parler à Kira, qui avait été ravi d'accepter l'invitation.

Renji ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la peinture. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de dessins - plus ou moins réussis - qui n'avaient qu'un intérêt esthétique. Mais voir son ami, émerveillé devant chaque toile, valait bien d'endurer le déplacement, la chaleur et la foule s'étant déplacée pour cette exposition gratuite.

Heureusement, le peintre exposé ne faisait pas dans l'art moderne mais restait dans ce que Renji appellerait le « classique ». On reconnaissait parfaitement des paysages et quelques portraits. Au moins le jeune homme, non initié à la peinture, pouvait-il apprécier la beauté des toiles. Pas de formes cubiques, censées représenter on ne savait quoi ou de taches disposées au pif sur une toile vierge. Il y avait quelque chose à voir et l'on comprenait parfaitement l'image. Certaine œuvres avaient même parues belles à Renji. Mais le plus beau restait sans conteste son compagnon.

- Merci beaucoup, Abarai-kun. C'était magnifique.

- Ben, si ça t'a plu, c'est l'essentiel.

Ils étaient tous deux sortis de la salle polyvalente et affrontaient de nouveau la chaleur et le soleil de plomb qui recouvrait la ville. Le silence s'installa pendant un bref moment, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Puis finalement, Kira rompit le premier la douce torpeur qui régnait.

- Pour tout te dire, j'avais aussi vu la publicité pour cette exposition, mais je n'osais pas m'y rendre seul. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai été heureux que tu m'invites.

Le sourire éclatant de Kira choqua autant qu'il ravit Renji. C'était la première fois que le blond souriait aussi naturellement et avec un tel éclat depuis un long moment. Ça avait quelque chose de gratifiant de savoir qu'il en était à l'origine.

Le cœur de Renji se mit à battre plus rapidement alors qu'il regardait Kira. Son visage rayonnait, ses cheveux de blé luisant au soleil, ses yeux brillant comme un lac pu sous les rayons chaleureux de l'astre solaire, sa bouche aux lèvres sensuelles étirées dans un sourire joyeux. Mon dieu, il était magnifique. Tellement resplendissant que Renji ne put se retenir.

- Sois mien, murmura-t-il, la voix cassée d'émotion, en lui saisissant la main.

- Pardon ? Que disais-tu Abarai-kun ?

Renji rougit subitement en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Ses émotions avaient débordées… Cependant, il ne lâcha pas la main du blond, qui ne se dégagea pas non plus. S'il avait l'air étonné ou gêné, Kira n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il souriait toujours, certes, moins intensément, mais sereinement. De toute évidence, il attendait posément que son ami lui réponde.

C'était donc le moment pour Renji de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je… Sors avec moi Kira !

Le susnommé sursauta. Renji avait quasiment crié sa demande au milieu de la rue. Kira ne pensa même pas aux passants qui les regardaient étrangement, ni même aux chuchotements qui les entouraient. Tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait, c'était le visage écarlate de Renji et les battements de son cœur. Les picotements sur son visage ne faisaient aucun doute à ce qu'il était dans le même état que son vis-à-vis. Des bouffées de chaleur, nullement dues au soleil, habitaient son corps.

Izuru aurait pu croire à une mauvaise blague de la part du rouge, s'il ne sentait pas ses tremblements à travers leurs mains jointes. Le blond voyait bien que Renji se faisait violence pour maintenir le contact visuel. Ses yeux brillaient et ses sourcils étaient agités de soubresauts minuscules. Non, il ne plaisantait pas. D'ailleurs, Kira savait pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit de Renji Abarai de blaguer sur ce genre de chose. Malgré le fait que le rouge puisse se montrer assez irresponsable sur certain point, il ne se moquerait jamais de quelqu'un de la sorte. Et puis, son attitude toute entière montrait qu'il était des plus sérieux.

Le sang battant ses tempes, assourdissant son ouïe, Kira esquissa ce qui devait ressembler à un sourire, l'espérait-il. Tout en gardant ses prunelles céruléennes braquées aux rubis de son vis-à-vis, Kira prit sa décision. Il n'avait pas un besoin primordial de réfléchir. La personnalité de Renji lui plaisait beaucoup et son physique ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Kira était bien tenté de succomber, mais… pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Renji ? Il avait accordé sa confiance aussi à Ichimaru, et il n'en avait récolté que des blessures physiques et des blessures morales qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, encore aujourd'hui. Mais, le rouge l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, tout du long, sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Son silence, commençait à inquiéter Renji, le jeune homme le voyait. Il devait se décider. Que risquait-il ? Être à nouveau blessé ? Kira savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, émotionnellement parlant. Mais, avec le tatoué, il avait l'impression que ce serait différent. Comme si tout son corps et son âme lui criait qu'il devait tenter le coup, que ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, qu'il ne souffrirait pas…

Resserrant la pression qu'il avait sur les doigts de Renji, Kira donna enfin sa réponse. Pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution, mais il ne pouvait pas rester bloqué à jamais dans l'indécision. Et Renji semblait prêt à imploser.

- Oui, s'entendit-il prononcer, la vois chevrotante et les membres tremblants.

Mais, il garda les yeux ancrés à ceux de son nouvellement petit ami, où il put voir une joie indicible s'animer avant que Renji ne le serre dans ses bras. Sentant l'odeur épicé du tatoué ainsi qu'entouré par ses bras puissant et entouré des battements effrénés de son cœur, Izuru se dit qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Bonne ou mauvaise, seule l'avenir le lui dirait.

* * *

><p>Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Le retour !

Bon j'ai tardé, comme d'habitude. Ce chapitre aurait pu être publié bien avant si je n'avais pas soudainement fait des modifications. J'ai retiré un paragraphe, ajouté un autre, pour finalement revenir à ce que j'avais écrit précédemment. Bref, un joyeux bordel et une bonne prise de tête.

Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression tenace qu'il manque quelque chose, que certains passages sont redondants et inutiles. Même si je me suis bien amusée en en écrivant certain.

Mais bon, j'ai assez trainé, alors je le mets en ligne. On verra ce que vous en penserez.

Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un amour de petit génie<p>

Chapitre 9 : Encore des questions, mais des réponses…

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, Ulquiorra marchait calmement, le regard braqué droit devant lui. Il ignorait superbement l'onde glaciale négative qui lui parvenait de sa gauche. Pourtant le soleil n'avait pas faibli. Il était toujours aussi brillant et la chaleur rendait l'atmosphère suffocante. Ce phénomène n'avait rien à voir avec la météo, mais bien avec son ami. Depuis que Toshiro avait décidé de se mettre en route, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Ulquiorra et semblait s'envenimer dans un tumulte intérieur. Le silence était habituel entre eux, exclusion faite de cette tension palpable dans l'air.

- Tu veux toujours aller à la compétition ? Demanda le brun, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

- C'est ce qui est prévu, répondit froidement son ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nos projets auraient changés.

S'il aurait eut son sabre à disposition, Toshiro se serait incrusté dans la compétition, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer tout son ressentiment. Il aurait certainement remporté le tournoi dans son état d'esprit actuel. Contrairement à beaucoup, la colère et l'énervement lui réussissait bien. Il arrivait à canaliser ses émotions et les transformer en puissance. Là ou d'autres s'engluaient dans une frénésie destructrice, Toshiro analysait froidement la situation et tirait partie de ses émotions.

En fin d'après-midi, après une représentation médiocre selon les deux amis, ils étaient sortis dans un petit restaurant pour se sustenter. Toshiro n'avait que peu décoléré depuis sa rencontre fortuite avec son frère plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas réussi à se divertir et le kendo, qui le calmait en toute circonstance, n'avait eu aucun aspect bénéfique. Aussi Ulquiorra se demandait comment rasséréné son ami.

La solution se présenta bientôt d'elle-même, sous la forme d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la longue chevelure argentée.

- Jûshirô-san est là, dit-il d'un ton égal alors que son ami redressait d'un seul coup les yeux de son plat.

Il s'était tendu comme un arc alors qu'il dardait un regard anxieux vers l'entrée. Effectivement, son père avançait entre les tables avec son doux sourire habituel, un autre homme dans son sillon. Quand il croisa son regard, son sourire s'élargit et il fit un signe joyeux de la main. Ulquiorra répondit au salut avec moins d'entrain - un simple petit signe de main - Toshiro lui restait stoïque, se contentant de regarder l'homme approcher.

- Quelle coïncidence les garçons, se réjouit l'homme sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver dans ce restaurant.

- Jûshirô-san, salua Ulquiorra dans un léger hochement de tête.

- Bonsoir Ulquiorra. Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée les garçons ? Demanda Jûshirô en s'installant à table sans y être invité.

Son collègue qui restait dans son ombre s'installa lui aussi à table, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

- Assez, répondit Toshiro en haussant les épaules et reportant son attention sur son père.

- Allons bon, Gin à encore fait des siennes.

Toshiro pinça les lèvres, retenant un léger bruit d'irritation. Les yeux bruns de son père étaient aussi perspicaces qu'à l'accoutumé. La bienveillance qui marquait ses traits endormait la vigilance des plus retords. Sa présence entière avait un effet anesthésiant. Toshiro avait le plus grand mal à être grognon en la présence de son père. Il était parfois vaguement exaspéré par sa bonne humeur constante et son petit sourire chaleureux. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait été éprouvé par sa journée, le jeune garçon se trouvait irrité et ne desserra pas les dents. Il n'y avait guère que Gin pour jouer ainsi sur ses nerfs.

- Gin-kun, c'est quand même quelque chose, siffla l'autre homme qui accompagnait Jûshirô.

Ses longs cheveux sombres retenu dans un catogan lâche, et sa barbe d'une bonne dizaine de jours, le faisait paraitre négligé. Ce qu'il n'était pas du tout.

- Shunsui, menaça Jûshirô de sa voix douce.

- Tu sais bien que j'admire tes rejetons, se justifia l'homme. Autant Gin-kun que Toshiro-kun. Mais Gin-kun… enfin, tu vois.

- Malheureusement, soupira son collègue.

L'esprit retord de Gin n'était pas du gout de tous. Certes, très intelligent, l'argenté était cependant doté d'un caractère exécrable, plus prompt à la plaisanterie de mauvais gout et malheureusement aussi vicié que possible.

- Alors, qu'à-t-il fait cette fois ? Voulu savoir l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

Toshiro, qui pensait que le sujet de conversation était clos, après les longues minutes de silences écoulées, fut ramené à la réalité. En plus d'être perspicace son père était aussi tenace et il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'être satisfait. Le plus effrayant chez lui, c'était que quelque soit la situation, il gardait sa bienveillance naturelle et quasiment toujours son sourire.

Même quand la mère de Toshiro décéda des suites d'une maladie, il ne l'avait jamais vu déprimé. Dans son esprit de petit garçon de huit ans, il n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à ce fait. Il essayait, à cette époque d'appréhender ce qui se passait et ne comprenait que relativement la tristesse de tous autour de lui. Toshiro avait comprit, très vite, qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère. Déjà, son esprit était très éveillé pour son âge et il fallait dire que Gin n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour définir les événements.

Bien entendu Jûshirô ne pleurait pas, mais il ne souriait pas non plus. Le petit garçon de l'époque lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était plus le papa souriant d'avant. Il n'avait compris que plus tard, plusieurs années après, qu'il avait fait bonne figure face à l'extérieur mais que quand il se retrouvait seul, il se laissait aller à la peine et la tristesse de cette femme qui était si douce et merveilleuse.

S'être replongé dans ses vieux souvenirs avait momentanément décroché Toshiro de la réalité. Aussi fut-il étonné de sentir la main de son père lui toucher doucement le bras. Son regard restait doux et son sourire toujours aussi paisible. Mais son geste et la lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu'il attendait une réponse.

Toshiro soupira, puis se décida à desserrer les mâchoires. Les sourcils froncés, il répondit.

- Gin… il s'est juste amusé à me mettre en colère.

- Y est-il arrivé ?

Le silence du jeune homme fut révélateur. Jûshirô se tourna vers Ulquiorra pour en avoir la confirmation et peut-être plus d'amples informations. Le jeune homme était peut-être laconique, mais il s'était fait de lui un allié contre la mauvaise grâce de son plus jeune fils.

- Plutôt bien, confirma le brun, accusant sans sourciller le regard meurtrier de son ami.

- Tiens donc. Toi qui reste de marbre face à ton frère… Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu trouver pour te faire réagir.

- Ichigo Kurosaki…

Un coup de pied dans le tibia le dissuada de continuer, stoppant net sa phrase. Le regard d'Ulquiorra se fixa dans les orbes turquoise et un très fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. Même s'il n'avait pu continuer, le plus important avait été dit. Le bun savait que le seul nom d'une personne était suffisant au chef de la police pour avoir accès à des renseignements approfondis. Surtout connaissant le large réseau d'information de Jûshirô.

Toshiro décida que le moment était bien choisi pour changer de sujet. En aucun cas il ne voulait s'exposer à un interrogatoire en règle. Pas maintenant, au milieu de personnes inconnues, dans ce restaurant où les oreilles indiscrètes étaient légion. Déblatérer sur sa vie privée en public n'était en rien un hobby pour le jeune homme. Par contre Gin lui…

Toshiro n'eut cependant pas à recourir à de tels moyens de tergiversations, son père restant silencieux. Pour le moins étonné, il leva le regard dans la direction de Jyuushiro. Le visage fermé qu'il rencontra n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. En son for intérieur, Toshiro savait que cette réaction cachait autre chose. D'autant que le sourire de son père avait disparu. Voilà ce qui faisait de lui le plus mauvais des agents infiltrés que la police n'ait jamais connue. Il cachait mal ses émotions. Par contre, il était un très bon bureaucrate, parfait pour le rôle de superviseur. Monter dans les hautes sphères de la police avait été le meilleur qui puisse lui arriver.

Cependant, Jûshirô restait un très bon enquêteur malgré l'aisance que l'on avait à lire en lui. Toshiro, avait dès son plus jeune âge décrypté ses expressions. En ce moment, il pouvait donc dire que son père connaissait le jeune rouquin, ne serait-ce que de nom. Peut-être Ichigo avait-il déjà eu des démêlées avec les forces de l'ordre. Après tout, cet énergumène avait le profil type du voyou : voyant, bruyant, une propension à s'attirer des ennuis, grande gueule, sachant se battre. Toshiro en passait et des biens mûrs. Si un jour il apprenait qu'il avait un - voire plusieurs - séjour au poste, il n'en serait pas surpris.

Il se morigéna intérieurement. De quel droit se permettait-il de classer le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante dans la catégorie des délinquants. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour s'aviser d'ainsi le cataloguer. D'autant que le nom Kurosaki ne lui était pas inconnu. A sa souvenance, il y avait une clinique de ce nom dans les environs. Bien sûr, appartenir à une famille de médecins ne garantissait pas la respectabilité de tous les membres, mais contribuait à une certaine estime.

La soirée se passa sans encombre majeures, rythmée par le joyeux babillage de Kyoraku et de Jûshirô, qui une fois la révélation de l'origine de l'humeur massacrante de son fils, avait repris contenance et faisait comme de rien. Les deux plus jeunes restaient murés dans le silence, ne participant que lorsque l'ont requérait leur avis. Toshiro ne pouvait se sortir de la tête toutes les réflexions que lui causaient Kurosaki même s'il n'était pas présent.

Une fois dans son lit, ses mêmes pensées ne le quittèrent pas. Au contraire, elles devinrent plus tenaces. Les effluves de la colère remontaient en lui en se souvenant de l'apparition de Gin dans l'après-midi. Au pire moment possible. Toshiro changea de position rageusement quand l'image de son frère embrassant Ichigo lui revint à l'esprit. A ce moment, il n'avait ressenti qu'un agacement teinté de reproche. Maintenant, il en était autrement puisqu'il connaissait personnellement le rouquin. Serrant son oreiller, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour ne plus voir passer ce souvenir sur ses paupières clauses.

- Bon sang ! Murmura-t-il rageusement en se tournant sur l'autre flan. Impossible de dormir.

L'heure avancée lui indiqua qu'il cogitait de la sorte depuis quatre bonnes heures. Lui qui n'avait que rarement des insomnies… Les événements de la journée avaient donc tellement pesé sur lui qu'il en perdait le sommeil. Ajouter à sa fixation sur Kurosaki le fait que la réaction de son père le dérangeait aussi. De multiples questions lui venaient en tête.

Qui était donc ce Kurosaki Ichigo pour capter ainsi l'attention de tous les hommes de la demeure ? Il avait beau se poser cette question encore et encore, Toshiro n'en connaissait malheureusement pas la réponse. Cette nuit-là le jeune homme aux épis immaculés passa son temps à fixer le plafond de sa chambre sans y voir plus clair.

…

Accoudé au comptoir, Ichigo regardait à travers la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague. Une semaine avait passé depuis « l'accident », comme il le nommait. Depuis, aucune nouvelle de l'un ou l'autre des deux frères. Il était bien heureux que Gin le laisse en paix, ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, il en était certain. Il devrait bientôt prendre une décision le concernant, il le savait. Et il n'était pas pressé d'y réfléchir.

Par contre, il aurait bien aimé revoir le gamin. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir des éclaircissements sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Le fait de toujours penser à lui et même de faire des rêves érotiques à son sujet, était assez clair. Ichigo avait du désir pour le corps juvénile du gamin. Rien que ce fait le minait, il était un satané pervers qui voulait un gamin.

Par conte, quant à savoir s'il avait des sentiments plus forts pour lui… Pouvait-il vraiment être amoureux d'un mioche qui le prenait de haut et qui l'envoyait bouler en deux secondes ? Le fait est qu'il était intrigué par ce petit personnage. Intrigué au point d'en rêver la nuit et de se réveillé le matin avec une trique de tous les diables. Mais le désir physique ne faisait pas tout dans une relation. Ichigo supporterait-il le caractère de merde de Toshiro ? Lui-même n'était pas un cadeau, s'il était avec le gamin, il y aurait de l'orage dans l'air en moins de deux minutes.

Ichigo soupira gravement en se détournant de la rue vide de monde. Rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et démarrait au quart de tour à chaque provocation. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. D'un autre côté, le petit bonhomme non plus ne se laissait pas démonter. Seulement lui, il était froid alors que le roux était aussi bouillant que les braises. Il était hautain alors qu'Ichigo traitait chacun comme un égal. Un humain restait un humain après tout.

Malgré son caractère froid, les lèvres de Toshiro étaient tout en douceur. Il se souvenait encore de leurs touché sur ses propres lèvres. À quelques millimètres près, ils auraient pu échanger un véritable baiser. Sur le moment l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit mais en y repensant, il en avait une envie fulgurante maintenant. Malheureusement, Ichimaru s'était montré et ses souvenirs, ensuite, étaient moins agréables.

- Encore en train de ruminer ? Allez, haut les cœurs mon vieux ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud, les oiseaux chantent, les…

- La ferme, Renji.

L'aura de colère, quasi papable, qui s'échappait de roux, dissuada Renji d'étaler davantage sa bonne humeur.

Voilà une autre source d'ennui actuelle pour Ichigo. Depuis une semaine Renji voyait la vie en rose et lui cassait les oreilles avec son babillage mielleux à deux balles. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Kira, il était quotidiennement de bonne humeur. Il avait toujours un sourire idiot collé au visage. Même son comportement avait changé. Oh pas radicalement, mais Renji était plus doux, plus attentionné. Sauf quand il tombait sur Ichimaru. Là, l'ambiance passait au zéro absolu. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu son ami avec un regard aussi sombre. A croire que depuis qu'il sortait avec Kira, Renji s'était érigé en son protecteur. A chaque entrevue, il s'interposait cachant le blond derrière lui. Si ce dernier en était gêné, ce comportement semblait amuser Ichimaru.

Ichigo soupçonnait même l'argenté de forcer le hasard pour croiser le plus souvent possible le jeune couple, histoire de faire enragé un peu plus le rouge. Et puis, Renji n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affaire des laxatifs qui l'avait indisposé durant une journée et une nuit complète. Passer son temps sur les toilettes lui avait gardé une rancune plus que tenace envers ce renard.

Ichigo, malgré les apparences, était heureux pour son ami. Celui-ci était étonnement sérieux alors que le roux se demandait au début s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une passade, d'une tocade de passage. Cependant, Renji était au petit soin pour Kira, ce qui terminer de prouver son implication sérieusement dans cette histoire.

Au milieu de tout ce bonheur, Ichigo avait un peu l'impression de suffoquer. La bonne humeur de Renji le minait pas moment. Comment pouvait-il se dépatouiller du bourbier dans lequel il s'était fourré ? Être pris en sandwich sentimental entre deux frère n'avait rien de reposant. Quoique des sentiments, il n'y en avait pas entre Ichimaru et lui. Ce dernier courrait après son corps. De l'autre côté, Toshiro, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de lui derrière son air hautain.

Le seul qui était encore susceptible d'avoir des sentiments dans cette histoire, c'était Ichigo. Il s'était énamouré d'un gamin dont il ne connaissait au fond pas grand-chose. A part que son frère était le pire enfoiré qu'il ait rencontré. C'était bien mince pour espérer construire une relation.

- Minute, murmura Ichigo frappé par ses pensées, pourquoi j'aurai envie de construire une relation avec ce gosse ? C'est vrai quoi, pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un gars sur lequel son frère à des vues.

N'être qu'une simple connaissance pour Toshiro le blessait plus qu'il le l'aurait cru. Il voulait indéniablement plus. Autrement, comment expliquer son envie de l'embrasser ou tout simplement cette impulsion de vouloir se rendre chez lui pour simplement le voir ? Une seule explication s'imposait : il était mordu. Bien qu'il ne sache pas à quel point. Et mordu ne voulait pas dire amoureux dans le vocabulaire du roux. Il ne s'agissait surement que d'une amourette, comme il en avait eut en étant gamin. Cependant, Ichigo craignait que cette amourette ne disparaisse pas, à moins qu'il aille jusqu'au bout avec Toshiro.

Bien sûr, il aurait honte de succomber à ses bas instincts. Dérober la virginité d'un gosse, qui saint d'esprit irait s'y amuser ? Il n'avait rien d'un criminel pour s'en prendre à un môme de treize ans à tout cassé. Ichigo n'avait par ailleurs aucune envie de se retrouver au poste de police, chose qu'il avait pu éviter pendant ses années rebelles grâce aux relations de son père. Le mystère planait sur le comment son vieux pouvait avoir des contacts, qui plus est haut placé, dans la police. Certes, le paternel était exubérant mais pas au point de se faire coffrer. Néanmoins ses relations semblaient monter très hauts dans l'échelle sociale de la ville. Une part d'Isshin Kurosaki demeurait un véritable mystère.

- Kurosaki-kun, je ne te paye pas pour rêvasser.

La voix d'Urahara étonnement proche de son oreille, fit sursauter Ichigo, le sortant de ses réflexions. Il se redressa prestement et jeta un regard prudent à son patron. Cet homme avait une nette tendance à se déplacer sans bruit. Il usait plus que de nécessaire de cette technique pour surprendre tout le monde, y compris et surtout ses employés. Glandouiller dans l'arrière boutique était quasiment impossible, sauf quand il disparaissait dans son sous-sol. D'ailleurs Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à cet endroit. Un quelque chose lui titillait l'esprit, Urahara ne faisait pas que donner des leçons d'escrime, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Fixant l'homme au bob sceptiquement, comme dans l'espoir futile de décrypter le personnage, Ichigo se buta au mur se son éventail déplié devant la partie basse de son visage. Cet accessoire, dont il pouvait comprendre l'utilité en cette saison, rendait le commerçant encore plus suspect à ses yeux qu'il utilisait cet objet en tout temps.

- Le nouvel arrivage attend dans la réserve. Tu serais un ange de me mettre tout en rayon, miaula presque Urahara.

- Je m'en occupe, opina le concerné.

Ichigo se dépêcha de contourner le comptoir, laissant la caisse au bon soin de Renji. Un frisson désagréable finissait de lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Ce ton doucereux avait de quoi le refroidir. Urahara n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui pour le faire flipper de la sorte. Une chose était certaine, le patron était tout sauf un paisible petit commerçant de quartier.

…

Il était maudit. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Assis sur son fauteuil, un verre de thé glacé à la main, Ichigo fronçait le sourcil en mitraillant des yeux le liquide ambré. La bande habituelle s'était réunie chez Rukia qui avait définitivement le plus de place. La jeune fille avait voulu réunir ses amis pour le seul jour qui pouvait leur convenir à tous compte tenu de leurs emplois du temps. Ichigo avait accepté avec joie l'invitation, ravi de voir ses amis. Pas qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis le début des vacances, il les avait parfois croisé au détour d'un chemin, mais c'était la première fois que le groupe était réuni.

Ichigo avait remonté sereinement l'allée menant au manoir Kuchiki. Une fois à l'intérieur, ça avait été une autre histoire. Il avait déchanté dès le premier pied dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Tatsuki qui devait arriver dans l'heure. Les conversations fusaient entre les filles, et étrangement Renji babillait joyeusement avec elles. Étonné, Ichigo s'assit à côté d'Ishida qui se tenait en retrait.

- C'est quoi le problème là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda-t-il au ténébreux.

- Il semblerait qu'ils échangent leurs impressions sur leurs couples respectifs, répondit sérieusement Uryu en remontant ses lunette d'un doigt expert.

- Hein ?! J'étais au courant pour Renji. Mais Rukia et Inoue ? Sérieux ?

Ichigo tombait des nues. Généralement quand on trouvait quelqu'un qui nous correspondait et qu'on sortait avec, on le disait à ses amis, non ?

- Il semblerait que Inoue-san soit sortie à deux reprises avec quelqu'un depuis le début des vacances concernant Kuchiki-san… eh bien tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle a des vus sur une certain ami de son frère.

Ah oui, cet étudiant dont Rukia lui bassinait les oreilles depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ichigo était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un condiment dans son nom. S'agissait-il de sel, ou de poivre ? Peut-être de piment… Pourtant il se souvenait de son visage souriant, de son attitude décontractée. Le nom n'était pas si important finalement.

Voila pourquoi Ichigo avait le sentiment d'être maudit, depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce. On aurait dit que ses amis le narguait d'avoir trouvé chaussure à leur pied. Renji d'abord, et maintenant Rukia et Inoue. A croire qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. Ils lui envoyaient leur bonheur en pleine figure. Et le pire, c'est qu'Ichigo savait que ce n'était pas volontaire. Ses amis n'étaient pas du genre à se moquer, du moins pas de ce sujet en particulier.

Il n'y avait guère que Renji qui était au courant des désirs naissant du rouquin. Non, chacun d'eux ne pouvaient simplement pas cacher ses sentiments sans toutefois être expansif.

- Ishida, tu te serais pas mis en couple récemment toi aussi ? Voulu savoir le roux.

Si jamais la réponse était positive, là Ichigo se dirait que vraiment le destin était cruel avec lui. Vu le rougissement subit de son ami, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

- Pour ta gouverne Kurosaki, je n'ai aucune quelconque relation amoureuse en ce moment. Mais, sache qu'il est extrêmement déplacé de demander ainsi de but en blanc ce genre de chose.

Ok, il était seulement gêné. Heureusement qu'Ishida était trop terre à terre pour sortir de manière inconsidérée avec quelqu'un. Depuis qu'Ichigo le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au kyudo et à la couture, à l'exception des cours.

L'après-midi passa assez vite. Les trois pipelettes semblèrent enfin remarquer la présence des deux autres et abordèrent des sujets moins fâcheux, à la grande réjouissance d'Ichigo et de Tatsuki qui, entre temps, avait pointé le bout de son nez. Bien que le début fût chaotique, la fin de la journée avait été conviviale, peuplée de discussion animées et de jeux.

L'arrivée de Byakuya plomba légèrement l'atmosphère. Avec sa présence, il imposait un silence tendu qui ne semblait pas gêner le principal concerné. Néanmoins, son arrivée permit à Ichigo de l'asticoter comme il en avait l'habitude, apportant un vent frai dans l'atmosphère. Malgré le fait que Byakuya se rembrunissait de minute en minute jusqu'à en quitter la pièce. Ce qui fut accueilli par des applaudissements de la part de ses amis. Au moins, Byakuya avait-il remis du baume au cœur du roux. C'est dans un bon état d'esprit qu'Ichigo regagna son domicile.

A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'une tornade brune se précipita sur lui. Il évita la collision au dernier moment. Dans un bruit de fracas assourdissant, Isshin se raplatit contre le panneau de bois.

- Ichigooooo… se lamenta la voix assourdie de son père.

On aurait dit que le pauvre était à l'agonie. Ce qui était bien sûr faux. Son paternel avait un sens du théâtre et de l'organisation très développé. Dans cinq minutes, il serait de nouveau en pleine forme.

- Tu n'es jamais au boulot ou quoi, gronda Ichigo en retirant ses baskets.

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans le salon, où Karin regardait une émission. De la cuisine lui provenait du bruit. Yuzu était déjà affairée derrière les fourneaux. Après tout, il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Avec un soupire de contentement, Ichigo rejoignit sa sœur sur le canapé.

- Bon retour Ichi-nii.

- Yo Karin. C'est quoi cette émission débile que tu regardes ? S'étonna Ichigo.

Karin ne regardait jamais d'émission de téléréalité. Tout comme son frère elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement de Yuzu pour ce genre de programme dénué d'un intérêt quelconque.

- Demande à Yuzu, soupira la jeune fille en haussant fatalement les épaules. Elle n'a pas voulu que je change. C'est elle qui regardait cette émission débile.

La petite tête de la benjamine de la famille apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les joues gonflées, la mine boudeuse et les sourcils froncés de Yuzu amusèrent les deux autres.

- Ça n'a rien de débile ! S'insurgea-t-elle en battant l'air au dessus de sa tête de sa louche.

Elle disparut ensuite, retournant à la préparation du diner. Ichigo rit franchement en entendant sa sœur maugréer depuis la cuisine. Personne dans la fratrie n'adhérait aux gouts audiovisuels de la plus jeune. Trop de mièvrerie et trop de « m'as-tu vu » pour Ichigo. Il en était de même pour Karin. Quant au paternel… eh bien, il avait des gouts encore plus suspects que Yuzu.

- Ichi-nii, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Karin cinq minutes plus tard alors que seul le bruit de la télé dérangeait le calme de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le roux, franchement surpris de cette question.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette dernièrement. Mais aujourd'hui ça à l'air d'aller.

Ichigo resta muet devant la perspicacité de sa sœur. Karin avait toujours eu une excellente intuition, au même titre que lui. Qu'elle lise ainsi en lui n'était pas une première.

Il était vrai, qu'il était déprimé en ce moment, mais son entrevue avec Byakuya lui avait donné un coup de fouet. Être versé dans le sentimentalisme n'était pas pour Ichigo. Avoir des pensées noires non plus. Le bonheur exacerbé de Renji et la complexité de sa propre histoire l'avait déstabilisé un moment, le minant progressivement. Cependant, maintenant, il était apaisé. Merci à Byakuya et son aura glacée. Il l'avait rafraichi lui et ses idées. Ses problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés, bien au contraire, mais il ne broyait plus du noir.

Ichigo se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé, oubliant de répondre à Karin, et fixa son attention sur le téléviseur, s'intéressant à l'idiotie qui passait.

La jeune fille à son côté esquissa un sourire. Oui, son frère était mieux dans ses baskets. Parce qu'un Ichigo dépressif, ça faisait peur. Ne plus le voir rembarrer leur père, ne plus le voir grognon, ne plus voir autre chose que la déprime sur son visage… Mais, Ichigo semblait mieux aujourd'hui. Tant mieux.

…

Ichimaru s'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas les vacances d'été. Généralement, il faisait trop chaud, impossible de sortir sans manquer d'oxygène, pas une once d'air et surtout… rien de bien juteux à se mettre sous la dent niveau beaux mecs.

La petite ville de Karakura se trouvait moins peuplée que le désert en cette période. Ne restait que des personnes âgées et leurs petits-enfants ou des jeunes familles avec des enfants en bas âge. Rien qui n'entre dans l'échelle - pourtant large - de Gin. Il n'était pourtant pas difficile, il prenait tout ce qui entrait dans la fourchette treize-trente cinq ans, pourvu que ça porte un pantalon et que ça soit pourvu de l'indispensable service trois pièces. Si en plus la trouvaille avait de belles petites fesses et du caractère…

L'argenté savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander, surtout en cette période d'exode estival mais presque une semaine sans personne dans son lit, c'était beaucoup trop pour sa libido. Ichimaru avait besoin de tirer un coup. Ce soir. Il ramènerait n'importe quel homme, mais il fallait qu'il se fasse quelqu'un rapidement.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à cette place, dans ce lieu bondé et bruyant à souhait. La musique assourdissait tout, à tel point qu'il était impossible de penser.

Ichimaru regardait de son coin, les danseurs se déhancher sur la piste. Principalement des hommes, et quelques rares femmes. Ce club était ouvertement gay. Le manque de femmes s'expliquait par le fait que l'endroit était branché certes, mais surtout minimaliste. Pas de petit coin cosy ou ces demoiselles aimaient s'enlacer en toute discrétion. Pas de banquettes rembourrées et pas beaucoup de slows. Eh oui, il s'agissait d'un club pour mecs virils qui gesticulaient à coup de musique techno ou de hard rock déluré.

Gin lui-même n'appréciait pas spécialement l'endroit, la musique ne lui plaisait que moyennement et l'ambiance néons lumineux et mobilier ultra design était inconfortable. Ce qui expliquait sa présence était tout autre. Ici, il trouvait les meilleurs partenaires sexuels qui soient. Ceux qui s'accommodaient très bien d'un coup d'un soir. Ceux qui ne demandaient aucuns sentiments, qui prenaient et qui repartaient une fois obtenu ce qu'ils cherchaient. Aucune prise de tête, aucune conséquence. Rien qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air et un plaisir exacerbé.

Ichimaru était même prêt à s'abaisser à la baise dans les toilettes, tellement il était en manque. Ce genre de procédé ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'une piqure de moustique. Le faire à la va vite, dans un endroit où l'on pouvait être découvert et dérangés toutes les deux minutes, non, il n'aimait pas. Prendre son temps était tellement mieux. Faire souffrir de plaisir ses partenaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient la délivrance, voilà ce qui lui plaisait. Dans les toilettes ou dans une ruelle sombre, Gin ne pouvait pas s'adonner à son jeu fétiche. Attacher son partenaire.

Avoir les rênes totales lors des ébats était extrêmement jouissif. L'argenté exigeait une totale soumission. Et plus son partenaire se débattait, plus il appréciait le soumettre. Il en tirait un plaisir viscéral, quasi malsain. Raison pour laquelle il voulait Ichigo dans son lit. Il avait hâte de soumettre ce cheval fougueux et de le rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il voulait le soumettre à son propre corps tremblant de plaisir.

Soupirant face à ce joyeux rêve - qui deviendrait très prochainement réalité - Ichimaru avisa une silhouette longiligne qui arrivait sur la piste de danse. Une démarche gracieuse alliée à un corps plaisant, tout en finesse. Un corps qui bougeait bien sur la piste de danse. L'individu avait de long cheveux blonds qui ondulaient au rythme de son déhanché.

Avec un sourire conquérant, gin se leva. Il était temps pour lui de partir en parade. La proie était repérée, ne restait plus qu'à la ferrer. Il rejoignit vite la piste de danse et constata que le jeune homme avait un visage agréable sans être transcendant de beauté. Raison de plus pour conquérir cet homme, il n'en avait que plus envie de le mettre dans son lit.

Le spectacle commença.

Fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, laissant un corps avachi sur les draps emmêlé dans ses cheveux longs, Ichimaru partit en sifflotant. Il avait passé un bon moment avec ce jeune homme aux cheveux de blé. Son corps souple se contorsionnait sous le sien en parfaite harmonie avec ses coups de butoirs. Il avait un peu râlé quand Gin l'avait attaché au montant du lit, mais par la suite, il avait très bien accepté, criant de plaisir.

Après une semaine d'abstinence, l'argenté avait beaucoup de frustration à évacuer, et son partenaire l'avait laissé faire sans trop se plaindre. Un bon coup.

Maintenant, il se sentait plus calme, le poids qui pesait sur son bas ventre allégé. L'hôtel de grand standing où il avait loué une chambre pour la nuit, se trouvait dans l'artère principale et il était un habitué des lieux. Il passa par la réception pour régler la chambre, demandant à ce qu'on ne dérange pas l'occupant restant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Son partenaire avait supporté son excitation débridée sans se plaindre outre mesure, il pouvait bien profiter de quelques heures de repos mérité.

Alors qu'il rangeait sa gold card, une ombre qui descendait les quelques marches menant au hall attira son attention. Un port altier, une démarche mesurée, mais surtout ce dos raide qui faisait penser que la personne avait avalé un balai au dernier repas…

Étonné de le trouver là, Gin sourit au jeune homme qui venait de se poster à ses côtés pour régler sa note. Byakuya ne fit aucun cas se da présence - l'ignorant magistralement - sortant sa carte de paiement.

Alors comme ça monsieur le noble découchait lui aussi. L'argenté ne serait pas étonné qu'il soit aussi venu avec une escorte. Certainement une pute de première qualité dont il se serait assuré qu'elle était seine, capote à l'appui pour plus de sécurité. Il ne faudrait pas que le grand Byakuya Kuchiki attrape une maladie sexuellement transmissible ou qu'il ramène un bâtard au manoir. Ce serait du plus mauvais effet. Surtout qu'il serait contraint d'épouser la mère pour ne pas nuire à l'image de l'illustre famille.

- Bya-chan ! S'exclama Ichimaru en s'accoudant au bar de réception. Quelle heureuse coïncidence de te croiser ici !

Le noble lui accorda à peine un regard oblique, restant stoïque. Il n'avait rien à répondre, de toute évidence. Gin ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, Byakuya restait tel qu'il était en toute circonstance, même s'il n'en devait pas être heureux de le rencontrer à ce moment précis. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'argenté. Faire enrager son cher vice président pour un certain temps avec cette rencontre fortuite… oui, il allait s'amuser un peu.

Un autre mouvement attira le regard d'Ichimaru. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'allure androgyne avec ses traits fins et ses souple cheveux auburn surmonté d'une paire de lunette de soleil, et surtout de grands yeux améthystes, avançait à leur rencontre. Gin se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Il voulait ce beau gosse dans ses draps. Peu importe qu'il venait d'avoir une nuit de folie, il avait de l'énergie à revendre. Entrant en mode séduction, il afficha un sourire avenant, quand le bellâtre se pendit au bras de Byakuya. Le sourire de l'argenté se figea alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, laissant paraitre ses iris d'un bleu électrique.

- Kuchiki-san, encore merci pour ce merveilleux moment, minauda l'inconnu.

Il posa un baiser sonore sur la joue du noble, puis fit un clin d'œil à l'intention de Gin. Il s'éloigna ensuite en roulant des hanches, laissant derrière lui une agréable trainée odorante.

Le cerveau d'Ichimaru était en berne depuis plusieurs minutes. Il fixait, incertain, la grande porte vitrée que l'individu venait de passer. Comme un illuminé, il posa les yeux sur Byakuya qui rangeait sa carte dans son portefeuille, indifférent au fait qu'il venait d'être embrassé par un homme et devant témoin.

Il se reprit cependant quand le brun se tourna dans l'intention de partir. En quelques enjambées, il le rejoignit.

- Mais… Bya-chan, je pensais que tu étais aux femmes, autant que moi aux hommes.

- Ce n'est que conjoncture de ta part. Je n'ai jamais caché mes penchants.

Pourtant, Ichimaru ne l'avait jamais vu avec un homme… ni avec une femme à bien y réfléchir. Effectivement, il avait imaginé que ce cher Byakuya était hétéro pur souche comme le reste de ses ancêtres.

Alors comme ça monsieur était gay… Gin voyait d'un nouvel œil son vice-président. Ses long cheveux sombres, sa taille fine, ses beau yeux gris… Oui, l'avoir sous son corps, les jambes largement écartées, devait être jouissif. Si seulement on arrivait à mater son attitude hautaine et passer son caractère glacial.

Hum… Oui, Gin pourrait profiter de la situation pendant un moment et pourquoi pas, se faire le beau Byakuya Kuchiki - une fois Ichigo passé, bien entendu.

Se retrouvant à marcher dans les rues sombres, Gin se dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et ses prochains jouets n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'attends vos impressions.<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
